Meet Megan
by LuluAnnG
Summary: So this is Kickin' It about half way though the first season with my OC Megan. She's very different form the other Warriors. Rating my change.
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like to start by saying this is not going to be my only kickin' it story cause I have 2 ideas for an OC but this is going to be megans intro to the show so** **enjoy. **

**Megan POV **

So this was my new school here in Seaford. Seaford High. Gee that must have been a hard name to come up with. My name is Megan Watson. I've moved around a lot since I was a little kid, I been to a lot of schools I knew by now how the whole system worked. There were bullies, who I always hated, and there were cool kids, who I always hated, and there were the losers, who I had no opinion about. But there is also always two specific types of people who always are around. There's the super popular girl that everyone likes because she's just so damn likable with out even trying who get's everything handed to her and is friends with everybody because she so easily navigates through all social circles. I always hated this girl more then any one else in the school. I know who it is here some blondie named Kim Crawford. And then there's the guy that every girl likes who's not realy a jerk who, like the girl, is friends with everyone cause he's so damn likable. I always hated this guy too. Here he was called Jack Anderson. I had since moving here learnedthe whole story about these two and there little group of friends. I knew what they would try to do. They'd try to be nice to me. Try to act like they wanted to be friends. Then after about 10 min of talking with me they'd realize I wasn't what they expected and choose not to hang out with me. I would let them skip the first step and tell this little group straight up what my sitchuation was.

**Jack POV (lunch time with the whole gang) **

I sat down with the guys when I realized they were talking about the new girl Megan.

"So I'm super excited I'm gonna show her around try being friends with her and stuff it'll be great." Kim squealed probably excited that she'd have a chance to hang out with a girl.

"Well I'll but she'll love it here and will be super nice." Milton said.

"Maybe she'll have a thing for dancers." Jerry said popping his coller.

"Maybe she'll be hot." Eddie said

"Guy's let's not over whelm her." I said "It's a new school she probably just wants to relaxe and get to know everybody."

"Maybe she'll wanna hang out with us." Eddie said

"And maybe she's been standing right here this whole conversation." Said a sarcstic voce from behind me. I turned around a saw a pretty girl with long super wavy brown hair with dark blood red streeks in it. She wore a deep scarlet colored plaid shirt with elbow length sleeves, dark denim jeans, and red high tops. She also had an annoyed look and crossed arms. This must be Megan. "Are you 2 Kim Crawford and Jack Anderson?" She asked gesturing to me a Kim.

"Yeah" we said at the same time.

"I just wanted to let you both know, and your fellow dojo friends, that I hate you booth all ready because I know both your types. So don't bother trying to pretend you want to be my friend. BYE." And then she left.

"That was rude." Kim said annoyed.

"Let's ask her about it after next period." Milton said as we all got up to leave.

(After next period)

"Hey Megan!" I yelled the gang stoped behind me as I stopped next to her. She hadn't heard me she was reading a book with her head phones in. I tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up at me she rolled her eyes yanked out her earbuds.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Why were yo so rude to us at lunch?" Kim asked.

"I thought I made myself clear blondie I don't like you." She said

"Why?" I asked her

"Because Anderson like I told you earlier I know you twos type super social friends with everybody perfect with out even trying. People like that bug me and I don't like them."

"Well what about us?" Jerry asked

"Martinez your a wanna be player that's sad. Krupnick your a know it all. And little guy well there's nothing wrong with you you just hang out with them." She summed up for us. At that point we decided that for now we would give up on this girl. But we would try again later cause I could tell we could make her our friend. That's when I noticed Frank bugging someone.

"Hey leave him alone Frank." I shouted at him.

"You gonna fight me again?" he asked.

"No not today I'm not in the mood" I said walking away I could tell he was about to through a punch I whirled around to catch it. His fist was caught but it wasn't my hand that caught it.

**Megan POV **

Guess those people are real persitant. I noticed a bully, Frank his name was, bugging some kid I wanted to kick Franks ass for it but I didn't need the fight publicity right now I just got here and I didn't wanna get dragged into karate again. I noticed Jack stick up for the dork that was getting picked on. That was cool of him of course I had already known that he did this kind of thing. Frank challenged him to a fight. Now I hated Anderson. And he deserved to be beaten up for certin reasons. But not for defending a dweeb in destress. Jack started walking away when Frank through a punch. To the suprise of everyone in the hall way I caught it.

"OK" I started "You probably shouldn't have done that." **(Fight sequence that I don't really want to describe)**

**Jack's POV (After school at the mall) **

"I can't believe how good she is at karate." Eddie said

"I can't believe she helped you after the way she talked to us earlier." Kim said

"I'm not," I said "I can tell she just want's friends she's just keeping it buried." I told them thats when I noticed Megan sitting cross legged at a table listening to music again she had now unbuttoned her shirt to reveal a black t-shirt underneath that said Aerosmith across the front. I think that was a band or something. "Guy's there she is let's go ask her about it." I said to the guys we all walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder she looked at us looked annoyed yanked out her ear buds. And looked at us

"What?!"

"That was pretty awesome the way you took down those Black Dragons for Jack today." Kim told her

"Gee thanks Blondie that just made my whole day." She said sarcasticaly as she got up and started to walk away we ran up in front of her.

"wait we were wondering if you would like to join our Dojo we need all the help we can get." I asked her

"hmm," She said in fake thought "I'd rather scoop out my eyes with a spoon." She answered.

"OK fine just answer me this if you hate us so much why did you defend me today?" I asked her before she could leave.

"Because Anderson you deserve to be beaten up for plenty of reasons but not for defending a helpless dweeb and I wasn't gonna let a bully like Frank be the one with the pleasure of hitting you. Let me just explain something to all of you I don't have friends I don't want friends and I certinaly don't like any of you so just leave me alone." She answered. She started walking away but I yelled something after her.

"I don't believe that!" I called she stopped in her tracks. "I think you stopped Frank because you didn't want to see him hurt the person who wants to be your friend." She just walked away again. We all walked into the dojo to meet Rudy.

"Hey guys how was school?" He asked us

"Well see Rudy there's this new girl." Kim started and we all go into telling Rudy this hole story about Megan.

"And we asked her to join the Dojo but she just said no." Jerry finished.

"Well sounds to me like this girl has trust issues if you wanna be friends with her so bad prove to her she can trust you." Rudy walked back into his office.

"How are we supposed to show Megan we aren't the way she thinks we are?" I asked the gang we were all lost.

**Megan POV (Later that night on Megan's way home) **

I was walking home and I took what looked like a short cut through the traffic through this ally, my iPod was in and playing Aerosmith. when I hear a noise. I pulled out my ear phones and looked around when out of no where Frank appeared. "Hello Megan I think you and I need to have a little talk about what happened at school today."

I rolled my eyes. "Frank I already beat you up once what makes you think this time is gonna be any different?" I asked him

"More back up." He said I turned around to see maybe 20 or so guys I tried to fight them all off but there were too many I ended up being held by 2 of them while Frank started walking towards me. When suddenly a voice yelled-

"Frank let go of our friend!" I looked up to Jack, Kim, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton all standing there ready to take on all of these guys.

"Anderson Blondie you 2 and your friends get out of here I can take care of myself." I yelled at them

"Nice try Megan but were helping you whether you like it or not!" Kim yelled and they all started fighting I managed to break free from the 2 goons holding me and help them till all of the Dragons started leaving. All of the guys started high fiving.

"Hey Anderson Blondie." I said to them. they all turned to look at me "Why did you guys do that all of you you didn't need to help me I was doing fine on my own." I told them

"Because you needed help that's what we do we're Wassabi Warriors and we live by the Wassabi code. Whether you like it or not we like you and we are gonna be friends to you no matter what cause we know you belong in our crew but you want us to leave you alone right now so we will. And then we'll see at school on monday. Bye!" He said before they all left. I stood there for a minute thinking. They didn't need to help me but they did. It was confusing to me yes. But it didn't totaly change my opinion I still didn't like them we still weren't friends but they were different from what I thought. And I knew what I had to do cause it was better then nothing. And I wasn't happy bout this but I knew I would have to swollow my pride on this one.

**Jack POV (In the dojo the next day) **

We were all in the dojo about to practice when we each noticed someone leaning against the arch way. She was wearing a denim skirt with black fish net tights, black knee length boots, and a black t-shirt that said AC DC I'm pretty sure that was a band too her long wild hair still bearing those blood red high lights stood Megan.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked her

"What you guys did for me last night was cool and I wanted too apologize for judging you guys it looks like I might have been kind of sort of maybe kinda wrong a little."

"Apology excepted." I told her as all the guys smiled

"I was also thinkin'." She started we all looked at her "You know that offer to join your dojo I was just thinking that maybe I might think about possibly maybe sort of thinking about possibly maybe think about reconsidering changing my answer." She said reluctently. we were a little confused.

"Are you saying you wanna join our dojo?" I asked her. She nodded. Then Kim squealed and started jumping up and down.

"Yay finally another girl in the dojo-" She was cut of

"Not so fast Blodie I still don't like you." Megan said Kim stopped bouncing. "Look let's just get one thing straight I am not your friend _I _don't have friends. I'm only doing this so I have some where to go and something to do. I still don't like any of you I'm just here! OK?"

"Yeah OK we got it." I agreed knowing that not a word of that was going to be true that's when Rudy walked in.

"Oh hey Rudy this is Megan Watson that girl we told you about yesterday Megan this is our Sensai Rudy." Jerry introduced them.

"Nice to meet you shorty." Megan said. Rudy didn't seem to realize she had just joined the dojo.

"So his is the girl who was being mean to you guys and refused to join the dojo well let me tell you something girly-" That's when Milton cut him off.

"She just agreed to join the dojo." Milton said

"Welcome to the Wasabi family." Rudy said welcomingly.


	2. Chapter 2 Ricki Weaver

**Ricky Weaver **

So since I had joined the dojo I had broken my rule of not socializing in general. So even though my rule of no friends wasn't broken I decided to hang around with the Warriors just the same and for the same reason I joined the dojo in the first place cause I wanted something to do. I was sitting at the bottom of the stairs when Jack and Jerry came walking down.

"Man, I can't handle health class any more" Jerry complained "Yeah I took that class, when they showed that video of a whale having a baby, I almost gave birth to my lunch" Jack said, I grimaced "Well anyway Grace asked me to be her health class partner, we had to take care of an egg and pretend it was our baby" Jerry said "How's that working out for yah?" I asked "Yo I couldn't take the pressure, this morning I snapped fried up our baby and ate it" Jerry admitted, I chuckled "Big News everybody, thanks to a winning essay by Kim Crawford, our school has won a visit from international mega popstar Ricky Weaver!" The teacher shouted before walking off, a lot of people cheered, well girls did anyway

"I can't believe I won" Kim exclaimed,

"Oh no!" I groaned "Thanks a lot Blondie." I wined at Kim as we all walked to her locker.

"What?" she asked

"Ricki Weaver is a disgrace to music." I told her "And now thanks to you he's coming to the place I recieve a so called education. This is good music" I told her pointing to my shirt which had 'The Beatles' written on the front of it. Kim just rolled her eyes.

"you're into Ricky Weaver?" Jack asked shocked "Uh no, I'm not even sure who Ricky Weaver is" Kim said nervously "Really Kim cuz you're locker's a huge fan"

Grace said opening up Kim's locker, it had poster's of Ricky Weaver all over it, and it was playing one of his songs "Thanks a lot Grace" Kim said, they had a tug war with the locker before Kim finally got it shut "Fine, I love him, I downloaded all of his music, and now I'm gonna meet him" she squealed while jogging off, okay strange "I'm beginning to think she knows who Ricky is" Jack chuckeled "And she just gave me yet another reason not to like her." I informed him walking away.

The next day I was watching Jack training on the blue dummy "Okay good, solid contact good form, just try to bring you're foot down a little lower"

Rudy instructed Jack, Jack kicked the dummy but it hit the dummy in the 'area' and caught Rudy too "Okay a little too low" Rudy said in shock, Kim came into the dojo talking to Grace "I don't know Grace he could put his hair on the left or the right, that's what make's Ricky Ricky" Kim said dreamily "I can't believe that cuz of you that over gelled pretty boy is coming to our school, I think he's got a dolls head" Jack said annoyed I high-fived him. "Jack it's so predictable that a guy like you would be jealous of Ricky" Kim said "I'm not jealous" he said.

"Mhmm" Kim said before walking into the changing rooms "I just don't get what the big deal is" Jack said sitting on the bench next to me "Yeah I don't get it either, what do girls see in him? I have everything he does" Jerry said. At that I rose an eye brow I hated Weaver but I did know Jerry was lying through his teeth here.

"Really? You have talent, good looks and a private jet?"Eddie asked "Well I have talent, good look's and my sisters 3 speed bike" Jerry offered, I chuckled "Wow, you guy's sound like a bunch of haters, you know back in the day, I used to be the lead singer of a boy band" Rudy said, the boy's all 'Mmhmmd' in sync "What? Straight up yo I was in a tight little outfit called just us guy's" Rudy said, he saw the look's the boy's were giving him

"It had a Z, That's what made it cool" Rudy said "Check it" he said and started singing/dancing, I rested my head on Jack's shoulder "I can't watch" I said, I felt him chuckle, after Rudy stopped I sat up "wow, just wow" Jack said "I know what you're secret was, you were awesome" Milton said, Jerry and Eddie agreed and I shook my head in amusement, "I have a bunch more on a kaset tape that's been stuck in my car radio for 5 years." Rudy told them

they all headed out to check out Rudy's other songs "you guy's go ahead were good" Jack said motioning to me and him, the guy's left "Rudy what's a kaset?" Milton asked as they left. I sighed why were modern teenager so ignorant about music I had like 20 kaset tapes sitting in my room at least. "So how long you think they'll be gone?"he asked, I shrugged. "No idea but I'm getting out of here before they come back." I said

I was about to leave when the door to the dojo suddenly flew open and a blonde guy, Ricky Weaver, walked in with 2 guards "Hey I'm looking for Kim Crawford" he said "Hey I know you, you're that guy" Jack said clicking his finger's to try and think "Ricky Weaver!" I heard Kim screech, I rubbed my ears from the pain of that. He held back his body guards "guy's it's cool wait in the limo"

he said, the bodyguards left "I thought I'd stop by and say hey before the show" Ricky said while taking off his glasses "I can't believe you're here in our Dojo, this is Megan and Um…"Kim started clicking her fingers to think of Jack's name "Jack" Jack said annoyed,

"Hey Megan" Weaver said winking. "I hate you pretty boy." I told him

"Don't take it the wrong way she hates every one." Kim told him. Ricky pulled Kim off to the side.

"You know Kim I really liked you're essay, so if it's cool with you, I'd like to bring you up on stage tonight to dance with me" Ricky asked, well I thing he was stating a fact "I'm gonna be dancing with you in front of the whole school? This is gonna make grace's head explode" Kim said excitedly, I stood in front of her "Yo... Blondie, breathe!" I told her slowly, she did.

she suddenly started laughing, but with a snort "wow (snort) smooth" Jack said mocking her "Kim just make sure you wear something cute" Ricky said, Kim started rambling and I rolled my eyes, she was about to leave "Bye Kim (snort)"Jack said, I smiled, Kim glared at him "Seriously, I will hurt you"

she threatened before leaving, I sat back down on the bench with Jack and Phil came in, I laughed as he fussed over Ricky, he eventually left and me and Jack walked him to the door "So you met Phil" Jack said "Yeah, oh no the paparazzi are here, how do they find me?"

Ricky asked himself "You've got a purple hummer with spinning rims and a license plate that says weaver mobile, you ain't trying to keep hidden to hard are you?"I said "I'm gonna make a run for the parking lot, later" he said, Jack held out his hand but the dude totally ignored him and walked out the front door, idiot "I hope they don't mess up you're doll hair"

Jack shouted out, we noticed Ricky trying to get away but the guy's wouldn't let him, me and Jack ran out, I hated this guy but he didn't need to be harassed. "Hey guy's come on you heard the man he wants to leave" Jack said "why don't you mind your own business punks" the guy said, he shoved me and Jack to the side "shoving yah see I'm not a fan of the shoving" I said angrily, we both started to fight off the paparazzi, but made sure they wouldn't get hurt either, we finally cleared out the paparazzi. We high-fived.

"Not bad Anderson." I told him. I had avoided doing any kicks since I was wearing a camo skirt. But kicking would have caused some nice marks since I also had short black boots with a nice heel on them.

"You 2 just took out 6 guy's" Ricky said in awe "7 actually but who's counting ?"Jack asked "You like cheeseburgers?"Ricky asked us, I nodded "yeah course we do who doesn't?"Jack said. We were on Ricky's plane eating a cheeseburger, from San Francisco "what's the point of having a private jet if you don't use it?"Ricky asked as his waitress handed us our drinks. I was sitting next to Jack.

"how about some music? You guy's like Jay Z?" he asked "sure who doesn't? One of the good rappers in the world."I said "Yo Jay z, when you get out of the hot tub come up here and jam with us!" Ricky shouted, Jack scoffed "Yeah right, hey Beyonce why don't you bring us up some peanuts!"

Jack shouted laughing "forget that, I just got into the hot tub" her voice said, Jack looked shocked and I chuckled, Beyonce another of the few remaining good singers. "My bad B!" he shouted back, Jack looked like he was in heaven as he reared his seat.

When we finally got home we stopped by the school cause Ricki wanted to check out how the gym was coming along with the stage set up. "I gotta had it to you Pretty Boy this day has been pretty cool." I told Weaver. He smiled. "I still think your horrible disgrace to music but the day was cool." Jack Weaver had a short conversation I wasn't listening too till I heard Kim's name then I stood next to Jack listening.

"After the show I'm gonna taker her back stage kiss her then dump her." I stopped listening again after that I was calculating what to do. On the one hand Blondie could get her heart broken and that wasn't right but on the other hand I didn't need her thinking we were friends. Weaver had left so told Jack I'd see him later and I headed for the dojo.

When I got there I saw Rudy and the boy's dancing, and singing, I stood quietly with my mouth slightly open until they finished, I walked in clapping slowly "wow you guy's, just wow" I said, they all nodded proudly "we are tight alright and out of sight" Rudy said, we all gave him the 'what the hell?' look "It's just something we used to say back in the day"

Rudy explained "by back in the day, do you mean the 1800's?"Milton asked "I think we sound pretty good" Eddie said nodding "good? Dude were total swag" Jerry said "you can't keep using words and hoping they catch on" Milton said "Yo why you gotta come at me with so much flidge?"Jerry asked,

I chuckled "you think were good right Megan?"Milton asked, I thought "You were wow, anyway is that the time I have to get home" I said before speed-walking out of the dojo. When I got home I changed my outfit from a skirt and short boots skinny jeans and knee length black ones. I had added a black leather jacket (fake leather of course) over my Beatles shirt and straightened my wavy brown and red hair so it was bullet straight. I hated Ricki Weaver but I would look nice for this stupid show any way.

When I went back to school, I walked over to Kim she was at her locker checking her hair in the mirror "Hey Blondie." I said I had decided not to warn Kim cause she probably wouldn't believe me any way. "Hey Megan you look nice." She told me. "Thanks Blondie you do too." I said. Then Jack came running up to us, he noticed Kim "wow you look great, are you wearing lip gloss?" he asked squinting "No why does it look okay?"she asked checking in the mirror "There's something you should know about Ricky, the contest you won was a fake, he just looked at you're picture and thought you were cute" Jack said, Kim closed her locker "Ricky is not that shallow Jack, he seriously thought I was cute?"Kim asked excitedly,

I rolled my eyes "After the concert he's gonna take you back stage, make a move on you, and then dump you, he does it in every city" Jack said trying to make her believe him

"I know what this is about, you don't like Ricky so you're making up lies about him to make him sound like a monster" Kim said walking away, Jack ran in front of her "he is a monster, a private jet flying, San Francisco burger buying hot tubbin doll haired monster" Jack said, wow that must have been a mouthful "Okay that's just a big bowl of word salad" Kim said before she walked away again, Jack turned to me. "Why didn't you back me up? You were there." He asked

"Because she's not gonna believe me any ways plus I don't need her thinking we're friends." I told him.

"If you guys aren't friends why were you talking to her when I ran up?" he asked

"Cause like I've said a thousand times, something to do." I said before leaving to the gym.

I was in the hall and Rudy came out in a bright orange ninja suite, oh good lord, Rudy started singing and I heard something flying through the air, Milton, Jerry and Eddie came down on zipwires and crashed into the stage wall, I laughed, security came on stage and chased them out. I saw the mic I didn't want to do this but everyone in there was so confused I rolled my eyes and decided to humor there bad taste in music.

"Okay people I don't know what that was, but now for the person you were really here to see, Ricky Weaver!" I said through the mic, I stood off to the side and Mr Carl's glared at me "Don't give me that look I just saved you're show" I said, he nodded and we watched as all the girls screamed when Ricky came on, I saw Ricky about to pull Kim on stage but Jack started a tug war, Ricky won and Jack was surfing the crowd.

After the show I was backstage in the hall when Jack came running around "Kim!" he shouted, he went to run forward but I pulled him back just in time, because Ricky went flying through the air and into the snack table "you okay?" he asked her "Yeah Jack I'm fine" Kim replied "And look's like you were right, congrats, uh By-Bye Ricky" she said walking out,me and Jack turned to see Ricky getting up "wow, she throws pretty good for a girl" Ricky said

"Look's like you messed around with the wrong person" I said "I don't understand, she's the first girl in 20 school's that wouldn't let me kiss her" Ricky said confused, what a douche "Kim's not like the other girls, on the outside she's like a cute little lamb, and on the inside she's like a vicious killer lamb" Jack said,nice description

"Yeah well I'll be in Kansas tomorrow, you should see the chick that won that contest, it's good to be famous" Ricky said patting Jack, who wiped the green speck of dip of himself "Not always" I said, Jack looked at me confused I walked over and stood in front of Ricki "You tried to hurt Kim." I said to him simply "Now I don't like Blondie she's popular likable and perky every thing I hate. But but no one is aloud to hurt her but me. Hurting her feelings is my job. Now I don't like it when people do my job. So do you know what that means?" I said walking to the door "No" Ricki said, I opened the door "Come and get him boy's!"I shouted, the paparazzi flooded in and cornered Ricky.

"By-bye Ricky" I said and Jack and I both walked out, we were on our way to the dojo when Jack stopped me. "You did something nice for Kim." He said "I knew you cared about her." I looked down then back up at him and said.

"If you tell any one, Blondie espesialy, that I did something nice for her I'll cook your head and serve it in falafel balls."

"Message received." He said nodding.

"I'm gonna head home see you tomorrow Anderson." I told him before I left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wax on Wax off **

Kim got her contestant down on the floor and I clapped quietly from my spot with the boy's "Its all tied up, if we win the last match were the number 1 dojo in the Bobby Wasabi chain" Rudy said "Jack you're up, are you ready?" Rudy asked Jack "Well yeah but, I thought Bobby Wasabi was gonna be here" Jack said disappointed "Well Bobby can show up whenever he wants" Rudy said, the bong went off signaling Bobby's arrival "Or he's here now" Rudy said cheerfully, Rudy greeted Bobby and Jack turned to me

"I'm sorry I was hoping to slip in unnoticed" Bobby said from his place on the electric scooter-thingy. "Who's this a new student in your dojo Rudy?" Bobby asked.

"Yes sir this is Megan Watson she just joined. She makes our 3rd black belt." Rudy told him. I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you sir." I said smiling, something I wasn't too used to.

"So, how much is my Pits-burg dojo winning by?" Bobby asked sitting on his 'throne' "for you're information, were kicking but" Jerry said proudly, bobby started laughing "Oh that's rich, almost as rich as my labradoodle will be when I die" he said, he realized we weren't kidding "seriously you're winning?" Bobby asked in disbelief "If we win the last match" I said "Well, let's do this"

Bobby said "Jack you can do this, you wanna know why there's a heat wave outside? Because you're on fire!" Rudy screeched "fire! Celebrity's first" Bobby shouted and everyone was about to run out "wait, no fire, just a pep talk" Rudy said, everyone calmed down and sat in their seats "Before the match begins I have an announcement, this month there will be an article on the principles of the wasabi code, in karate fancy magazine, the winning Dojo will receive a gift from me and the winning sensei will appear on the cover with me" Bobby announced, Rudy turned to us

"Did you hear that? Do you know what that means? If I'm on the cover with Bobby people will finally know how great I am" Rudy exclaimed, I glared at him "and humble" he added turning back to the fight , the fight started and I intensely watched, Jack got hit but as always he eventually got the other kid down and won the fight, I jumped up despite myself and cheered with everyone.

I was laying on the dojo mat I was fanning myself with a paper fan I made, Jack and Jerry were training "This heat is driving me crazy" I shouted "Guy's the gift Bobby sent us for winning the tournament is finally here" Rudy said excitedly while 2 guy's brought in a large crate, I could care less, but the boy's seemed excited "I'll get a crowbar" Jack said about to run and get one, Rudy told them not to because he could open it himself, he opened it and it turned out to be a large wax figure of the old Bobby Wasabi, you know the skinny version "Congrats boy's you got yourself a Bobby Wasabi man candle" I said clapping sarcastically, Rudy was admiring it "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" he said "what is it?"Jack asked

"It's a dude" Jerry answered as they both stared at it "It's not a dude, It's a piece of film history, this is a statue of Bobby Wasabi from his classic movie Dojo of Wax" Rudy said "Okay so it's a dude made of wax" Jerry said bored, I chuckled too quiet for any one to hear "I don't get it how is this stupid statue supposed to show everyone that were his number 1 dojo?" Jack asked,

Rudy covered the wax ears "Don't you dare talk in that tone, and when Bobby comes here for the photo tomorrow you guy's had better be grateful" Rudy said warningly before going into his office "Guy's, this thing is kind of creeping me out, it's eyes are following me everywhere I go…." Jerry fell back over the trophy counter, Jack and I laughed.

I was watching Jack and Jerry set up a we're number 1 sign in the window "You guy's I've asked you a hundred times, keep the door closed" Rudy said closing the front door "I'm trying to keep the air conditioning in, were trying to keep the wax cool so it doesn't melt. What's that?"he asked noticing the sign in the window "It's a sign we got from my uncles junk yard, it used to hang over the men's store downtown" Jerry explained

"we are number 1?" Rudy asked confused "we didn't take the part that said, in men's underpants" Jack said "I never understood why that store closed, they sold great underpants at a fair price" Jerry said nodding

"but what's the sign doing here?"Rudy asked, "It's our way of showing people were number one" Jerry said, I gave him an annoyed look and he shrugged "Especially cute girl's, that can read, that's right, I have a type" Jack said.

"I would like to go on record saying I think this is a terrible idea." I said.

"Anyway let's at least light it up, see what this thing look's like" Jerry asked "Okay fine plug it in" Rudy said giving in, the boy's got excited and lit it up, it blew the power out and I laughed "Oh great you're cruddy sign blew our power out" Rudy shouted "I think our cruddy sign blew the power out, and not just ours the whole mall's out" Jerry said coming back in. "I told you so." I said to them smiling.

"No no, the powers out, I can feel it getting warmer in here" Rudy said, he had some panick attack and I found it amusing, the boy's were fanning the wax figure while Rudy freaked out "Rudy calm down we just gotta figure this out okay?" Jack said "Don't you dare tell me what to do just keep fanning Bobby"

Rudy said, I was laying on the shelf while fanning myself "This is the worst heat wave we've ever had and thanks to us the whole mall's air conditioning's out" Jerry said "It's a good thing no one knows it was us" Jack said, Falafel Phil came running in "I know it was you're fault"

Phil shouted "Because of you're sign my goat is drinking out of the toilet bowl" Phil shouted "Look Phil I tried calling in an electrician but their all busy" Rudy said "Okay you come with me to the roof, if I don't get the power back on my wife will go crazy and miss the latest episode of house wives of achmahistan" Phil said, he and Rudy went to the roof and Jack and Jerry took the stature somewhere cold,

After they all left I went into my locker were I had a large fan, I hid it from him in case of an emergency, I pulled it into the dojo and switched it on before laying back on the counter "I love being smarter" I said closing my eyes.

I was chilling on the counter when the boy's brought wax Bobby back in, I jumped off the counter and tried to hide the fan "What's that Megan?"Jerry asked, I stood in front of it and tried to get it back in my locker "Nothing" I said innocently while pushing it back, I didn't notice Milton come behind me and take off the cover "It's a battery powered fan"

Milton said shrugging "Are you telling me that we just went to the market, Ice rink and zoo just to find out you had a fan the whole time?"Jack asked, I nodded and put it away "why didn't you tell us?" Jerry asked "Cause I didn't want to." I told them.

Jack went to say something when Rudy cut him off "Bobby you're back, I'm so happy I never thought I'd see you again" Rudy said sitting down "You're limping, what happened?"Jack asked him "Nothing much, just fixed the power, got blown off the roof and landed in front of the veterinary hospital, nice people, they patched me up and gave me a free coupon for a flee bath" Rudy said, okay that was strange "what happened to you're shoes?" I asked "I have no idea"

Rudy answered "what happened to him?" Rudy asked motioning to Jerry "Old lady, hockey player and angry penguin" Jack replied "We've all been there" Rudy said grimacing "Guy's Bobby's gonna be here in one hour for the photo shoot" Milton said "Okay everyone put on you're gees, I want you all sparring when Bobby get's here" Rudy said, we all ran off to get ready.

when I came back out Jerry screamed, I looked to find the wax figure had melted, Rudy ran in and got on his knees next to the pile of wax "Hey it's okay, he just got a little soft that's all, we'll just go call the doc, he'll fix yah up real good" Rudy said to the statue, I rolled my eyes

"I can't tell if I'm talking to his face or his but" Rudy said "I think it's a little bit of both" Jerry said, I started laughing "What's so funny Megan" Rudy said angrily, I shook my head. "From were your standing, nothing, from where I'm standing, everything." I said laughing some more. I swear some times I think they forget that I'm mean. That's when Bobby walked in and I stopped laughing. Bobby naturly was angery and everyone each tried to take a blame for it but I relized it was my fault and friends or not I couldn't let them go down for no reason.

"No it's my fault I was selfish and I didn't share my fan with the guys when they needed me to." I spoke up.

"I'm confused who is responsible for melting me?" Bobby asked "I am" we all said in sync "You guy's thanks, but this is my dojo and I'm responsible for everything that happens here" Rudy said "Bobby with all due respect Rudy is a great sensei, boohoo so we melted you're man candle, get over it" Kim said, I smiled at that. Blondie just earned a few points.

"Well maybe you're right, little cute terrifying girl" Bobby said, he went on about the wasabi code "this dojo is number 1, and you're right Jack, everybody should see that" Bobby said, he lit up the We're number 1 sign and it blew out the power, again "Look's like you're crudy sign blew out the power, bye" Bobby said leaving.


	4. Chapter 4 The commercial

**The Commercial **

"Sorry I'm late everybody but I got big news, I've been studying at the 'see if you can act' academy, turn's out, even I can act" Rudy said "My teacher is Dan Lammont, former star of beach patrol" Rudy said "I love beach patrol, they have Loretta the talking dolphin" Eddie said "That Dolphin is all attitude, talk to the fin cuz the blowhole ain't listening"Kim said, I rolled my eyes.

"Dan Lammont's class is very exclusive you have to go through a very rigourous selection process" Rudy said "By 'rigourous' you mean the free lesson coupon stuck under you're windshield wiper?" I asked "For you're information Dan himself said I have real talent" Rudy said "Here lemme show you guy's a lesson we learn't today in class, it's called Improv" Rudy said smirking.

"Improv?" I asked in disbelief "Yep that's right, no script just me pulling it out of my own brain" Rudy said "well you'll be pulling it outa somewhere" I said "Jack be my scene partner" Rudy said "I don't know Rudy acting is really not my thing" Jack said

"Don't worry just let my talent drive the train" Rudy said, oh great "Okay here's the scene, were in uh….mini mart, Megan could you bring the mats over please" Rudy asked me. I looked at the mats and just simply said. "No" Rudy rolled his eyes fine Jerry if you would." Jerry pulled them over. "Okay Jack you're the clerk and I'm…..ze king of France" Rudy said in a failed French accent, Rudy got ticked off when Jack kept cracking jokes so he left.

Later Jack and I walked into the dojo and found Rudy having a photo shoot "Rudy what's going on?"Jack asked, "You guy's I'm very busy working on my acting career, this is what they call a headshot" Rudy posing again "Is it cool if I work out? I'm really close to nailing that bo staff routine" Jack asked "Fine if you insist on doing karate in this dojo then do it over there" I rolled my eyes and left.

Later I ran into Eddie and Kim at the Falafel Phil's talking about how to help Milton. "Hey Eddie hi Blondie" I said sitting down. "Hey Megan. You want some falafel?" Eddie asked."I'm a vegetarian." I said. "Any way do you wanna help us help Milton bake a good cake?" Eddie asked me. I looked at booth of them. "No" I said simply. "Come on you have an 'A' in home ec with out bribing or black mail. We need you." I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Fine what do you need?" I asked them. "How do you make your cakes taste good?" Kim asked.

"Just tell him to copy a cook book, if that doesn't work he should look at not like baking but more like something else that he's good at. That's how I get through everything I suck at. I'll see you later." I said getting up and leaving.

Later was listening to music when Jack came up to me. "Hey I need to talk to you I mean can you believe how bossy Rudy is he is blaming me for everything when..." Jack went on to tell me the whole story. "...so I'm totally in the right here right?"

"Just one question." I said to him

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Why are you telling me all of this when I clearly don't care?"

"Oh would just say something helpful for once?!" He asked annoyed. I rolled my eyes.

"Just do the commercial and then wait for this thing to calm down it's Rudy it won't last to long." I said putting my head phones back in.

Later on we were all comforting Milton even me strangely enough. "Krupnick it's only a D" I said "Get over it!" I yelled, hey I never said I was comforting well. "It's a feeling I've never experienced before. But you know what? I did my best and that's all anyone can ask, Milton Krupnick can't bake a cake, so what! Get over it world" Milton said

"That's great, so you're gonna stop obsessing over you're grades, and start having more fun?" Kim asked hopefully "Sure am, Jerry what do you do for fun?"Milton asked "Okay so what you do is take a mannequin right? Put her in a shopping cart and then you roll her down to the beach, then you tape some meat to her head and watch seagulls dive down into her skull, what do you think?"

Jerry asked "I think, I'm gonna go study at the library" Milton said about to leave but we all stopped him and went to go do Jerry's idea.

**Sorry I know this one was short others will be longer.**


	5. Chapter 5 Kung Fu Cop

**Kung Fu Cop **

I was in the hall with the guys. "I got it, guys I got it!" I turned around to see Jack running down the hall "The line at Game player was a mile long and I didn't get any sleep but it was worth it, I am the proud owner of Kung Fu Cop 77" he said pulling it out, "I know what you had to go through when there's a new game on the market, I had to wait 2 hours when French Horn Hero came out" Milton said, I rolled my eyes "There was a line for French Horn Hero?" I asked in disbelief "Nah there was a line of jocks waiting to see who was gonna buy it" Milton replied, I nodded

"Hey guys" Kim said walking over to her locker "Hey" they all said "Hi yeah Blondie" I greeted. "Hey Eddie, I heard Stacey Wiseman in you're gym class really likes you" Jerry said throwing an arm around his shoulder "She likes me? I'm gonna ask her out" Eddie said smiling

"Do you even know who she is?" I asked "No but she's a girl, and that's my type" he replied nodding, I rolled my eyes. "Don't ask me how I know, I have my sources, let's just say I know people, I'm dialed in" Jerry said as we walked over to Kim's locker "He accidently walked into the girls bathroom and hear her talking" Kim said "Whatever Kim, my point is I had my ear to the ground"he said

"You had you're ear to the ground because security tackled you for being in the girls bathroom" I corrected, we all chuckled and Kim took off her scarf so we could see her strange necklace, it was beautiful though "Wow Kim that is the ugliest thing I've ever seen in my life, can I have it?" Jerry said changing tone quickly "No you can't have it" Kim said smacking his hand away "My aunt Francy gave me a bunch of old her old jewelry from the 70's, she's staying with us so I have to wear it" Kim explained "She calls this necklace the dragons eye and says it has special powers" she said, she close her locker and we all mumbled words of approval.

"But she also says she's engaged to the Paul Rivier statue at the library" she added, we all nodded and the bell rang "Alright, time for gym class, I'm gonna show Stacey Wiseman what I've got" Eddie said, he ripped of his trousers so reveal gym shorts underneath, we all grimaced "My mom said I'm not gonna have these legs forever so baby I'm gonna use em" Eddie said before heading off, I shivered.

The next day everyone came in to train, "Well I got to first base with Stacey Wiseman" Eddie announced "See I told you my sources were right" Jerry said "Not exactly, we were playing softball, I asked her out and she hit my with first base" Eddie said, I giggled "Turns out she likes Steve Hubort" he said "That's the guy that who stole my bike" Milton said annoyed "Why do girls always go for bad boys?" Eddie asked "Because sometimes they give em bike that used to belong to other people" Milton said, I rolled my eyes "Okay then Megan you explain it to me" Eddie said facing me. "Why would I do that that would be helping you were's the fun in that." "Megan." Eddie groand. "Fine."

I sighed "Well, when you're with them you kinda get this rush, it's where being bad makes you feel good, plus you never know what's gonna happen when you're with them" I explained, he nodded and rolled his eyes, Rudy came out of his office holding a magazine in front of his face "Okay everyone, I haven't shaved in a month, behold my full blown manstache" he said, he took away the magazine to reveal a tiny little mustache, I snickered "My Aunt Connie has a thicker manstache" Jack said chuckling, my brother glared at him "Aw it's cute, like a little moldy shoelace" Kim said, I laughed "Cute? This is the same mustache that Bobby Wasabi has, it really started growing out when I used this"

Rudy said going into his locker, he grabbed a bottle and showed us "Dr Falicles hair fertilizer is the hair and mustache grower, indorced by lumberjack's, bikers and Rabi's" he said "Wow, those 3 groups don't usually agree on anything" Milton said "Uh Jack?" Kim asked, I looked to see him bent over with his head in the locker, she clapped her hands behind his head "Jack!" she shouted, he jumped and banged his head on the locker which made us all wince "Sorry, I was up all night playing Kung Fu Cop 77, you go back in time with Bobby and play a bell bottomed super freak, last night I took out 8 ninja's with one disco ball"

Jack said proudly "Wait so now you haven't slept for 2 night's in a row?" I asked worriedly "Don't worry, let's spar Milton" Jack said walking onto the mat, he and Milton bowed, Jack ran at Milton and Milton flipped him "Holy Christmas nuts, I don't know what just happened but I think I just became a man, I've gotta call my father" Milton said excitedly while running into the changing rooms "Jack, go to my office lie down and take a nap" Rudy said as he helped Jack up from the mats "Rudy I'm fine, tell em Eddie" Jack replied throwing an arm around Jerry's shoulder

"Oh no I'm Jerry, the good looking one" he said "Jack I'm not gonna let you spar it'd be dangerous, I'm telling you just go to my office" Rudy begged "Rudy you can't tell me what to do" Jack said "I can in this dojo, I'm you're sensei and I'm telling you to go lie down" Rudy demanded "Fine, but while I'm in there I hope nothing happens to you're secret stash of cashews" Jack said threateningly "How did you know about my secret stash of….oh the cashews? Help yourself"

Rudy said shrugging "Wide awake Rudy, not gonna take a nap, gonna watch a movie!" I heard Jack shout from the office, I rolled my eyes.

**Jack's Dream (No POV)**

"This is the loose lips diner, this is where all the snitches hang out" Rudy said "Yeah I heard about this place, they got a really far out secret sauce" Kim said "It's just ketchup and mayonnaise with a hint of paprika, but you didn't hear it from me" Jerry whispered, the cook hit him over the head with a baguette before going back into the kitchen "That's Laboca, If anyone took you're dragons eye necklace, he'll know" Rudy said "I'll get this bird to sing" Jack said, he raised his hand and there was a small bird "Come on baby, who's a good birdie?" he said babyishly "Get out of the way, Laboca" Rudy said menacingly,

Jerry slowly turned around before trying to run out, Rudy easily caught him and lifted him against the wall "Laboca, I know you know what I wanna know, and I want you to know that I know it, yah know?" Rudy asked "No" Jerry said shaking his head, Rudy dropped him and Jack picked him back up "Okay Laboca, you gonna play along or is my partner here gonna have to throw the book at yah?" Jack asked threateningly "I didn't bring my throwing book, I thought you were gonna bring yours" Rudy admitted, Jack dropped Jerry and then Kim picked him back up "Woah what you doin mami?" he exclaimed "Listen if my necklace gets into the wrong hands the whole world could be in danger, yah dig it?"

Kim asked, he nodded and she dropped him "Look I don't know anything" he said "He don't know nothin" a girl said loudly, they all turned around and Jack noticed it was Megan, only in hippie 70's clothes, which was a strange change from her usual black, denim, or plaid. Her hair was exactly the same except had pink and yellow high lights instead of red. It was then Jack realized that Megan kind of was a hippie she wore peace signs a lot, she was a vegetarian, and she was always complaining about crule treatment of the rain forests and animals and stuff.

"Do you know anythin?"Rudy asked her, she shrugged and walked over to Jerry, she whispered something in his ear and he smiled "Thanks gorgeous" he said before kissing her cheek, Jack was shocked to see Megan let some one touch her.

"This is Lucky, she's one of the best snitch's around, and my girl" Jerry announced, "I told you enough time's I aint nobodies girl Boca hipie or not my relationships are purely business." there's the Megan I know. "Okay, there's a hot new club down town called the school, word on the street is someone's been flashing you're necklace around there" Jerry whispered, they all nodded and went to take off "Wait, there's more, once I start snitching I can't stop, you don't have to wait an hour after you eat to go swimming, and the tooth fairy is actually just you're…." he stopped once Rudy started making sounds of protest and Jack grabbed Jerry's shirt "Get in the car Laboca, we need you to take us to the school, and to make sure there aren't any trick's Lucky here can come with us"

Jack said "Okay okay, but were gonna try and escape at the first stop like, dang, why do I love snitching so much?" Jerry asked himself. A few minutes later they were all in the club "Wow, this school house rocks, who are all these cats here to see?" Kim asked motioning to everyone in the place "The hero of the French Horn, Milty Moondust" Megan answered "He can blow notes that sound like a Walrus passing gas in a drum" Jerry added "My old lady makes the same sound when she bends over to pick up the news paper, todays headline, clear the room" Rudy said, the light's dimmed and everybody started cheering.

Milton appeared on the stage with a large French Horn "Hello earthlings, I bring you an interstalagroove" he said, he blew a tune out of the horn and everybody cheered, he placed his foot up on a stand and played again in a higher note "Look around Snowflake, do you see your necklace?" Rudy asked "There's a lot of flying neck candy, but I don't see the dragons eye anywhere" she replied disappointedly "Hello" Milton said, they all looked to see him struggling down the stairs in his blue boots "Trying to rock the house here, I don't come to your house and interrupt you during your groovy French Horn solo's"

he said annoyed "Can it space boy, this is an important police investigation, were looking for the dragons eye necklace" Rudy said "Oh, well in that case shows over, Rock n Roll!" Milton shouted before attempting to run away "Let's get him" Rudy said, they chased Milton into the hallway but Jack was already there "He won't talk" he said frustrated "Oh I'll make him talk, this is a nice horn, be a shame if something happened to it" Megan said holding it above her head "No not my horn" Milton exclaimed in fear "Then talk baby or the horn gets it I don't protest for equality of the French Horn" she shouted "Okay I'll talk" Milton said reluctantly, she brought down the horn but kept hold of it.

"I saw a dude with your necklace, he asked me to play a private gig later at his Lava Lamp factory" Milton said "Thanks, and if you know what's good for you.." Jack started "Oh I do, Vitamin C, 8 hours sleep and leafy vegetables" Milton said counting them off his fingers "Let me finish, if you know what's good for you, you'll take us there" Jack said "Oh that? Yeah sure, to my spaceship" Milton said pointing in a direction while staring into the distance "And by spaceship I mean my sisters bike" Milton said.

They were all stood in the lamp factory and the lights switched on "Well well, look what the cat dragged in" Eddie said from the balcony with two girls, they made hissing noises "Chief Eddie?" Rudy said confused "I told you two not to take this case, but you didn't listen did yah?" Eddie replied "Chief? You're the evil mastermind?" Jack asked in surprise "Chief permanently off duty, I gotcha necklace, yah know why? Cuz I'm a bad boy" Eddie said proudly "Oh your bad alright, and I don't mean bad meaning good as we have recently begun to say" Rudy said standing on a box "This necklace gave me the power to get everything I ever wanted, money, women, cars and my falcon Toto" Eddie said smiling

"Give it up Eddie it's just a stuffed pigeon" Jack said annoyed, they all gasped "You've got something that belongs to this, foxy mama" Jack said motioning to Kim "We want the dragons eye and we want it now!" Rudy shouted "You mean this?" Eddie asked holding out the necklace "I don't think so" he said, his girls clapped and ninjas dressed in black jumped out of nowhere, Jack and Rudy stood to fight while the others hid behind a box "Would you stop playing? They can't fight through that" Jerry said motioning to Milton who was playing his French Horn.

After defeating the ninjas they finally had to catch Eddie "Give it up Eddie, hand over the necklace" Jack demanded, he had jumped onto the balcony and Eddie realized his escape door was locked "If I can't have the dragons eye, no one can" Eddie said, he tossed the necklace over the edge and it began falling "Is it just me or is that thing falling really slow?" Jerry asked, the necklace suddenly landed on a pipe, the others ran to a spot and Rudy jumped onto a crate, they watched Jack walk across the pipe very slowly "Jack it's too dangerous, that pipe won't hold your weight"

Rudy said "I know what I'm doing" Jack said still advancing on the necklace "Jack I'm in charge and I order you off that pipe" Rudy shouted, Jack got to the chain and held on tight "No one tells me what to do" he replied in annoyance, he took the necklace off the pipe and threw it too a grateful Kim, he was about to get off when the pipe broke causing him to fall.

**End Dream (Megan's POV)**

We all heard Jack shouting and as mad as I was I couldn't leave him like that, we all went into the office and woke him up "Man I just had the craziest dream, you were all there, we all had, really bad hair, except for you Kim, your hair looked really pretty" Jack said sitting up, she glanced down at the floor a little embarrassed "Thanks, I guess" she said shrugging "That's weird my mood ring just turned red." Kim said. "What?" Jack asked standing up. "Hey Kim where's your necklace?" Jack asked in confusion

"I lost it, my aunt is gonna freak out" she said "Jack you feelin any better now that you got some sleep?" Rudy asked "Yeah, you were right, I didn't mean to disrespect you, I was just tired" Jack said "It's cool, I'm just glad you got a little rest" Rudy said smiling. Then Eddie came in. "Kim, I found your necklace at Falafel Phil's" Eddie said handing her the necklace "Thanks" she said happily "And the weirdest thing, I bumped into Stacey Wiseman and she asked me out"

Eddie said confused "Maybe Kim's necklace does have magical powers" Jerry said, he and Milton chuckled. Suddenly Jack started freaking out a little. "I think I'm gonna go home and get some more sleep I'll see you guys later." He said before he ran out.


	6. Chapter 6 Boo Gi Nights

**Bo Gi Nights **

I was in the dojo with Kim and Eddie while they practiced when Jack cam in "Hey guy's, we did a great job decorating our Halloween festival tomorrow night is gonna be a blast" he said.

"Yeah but can we please change the name from boo-stravaganza" Kim said "No way I came up with that, the boo part is scary, stravaganza is smart talk for party" Eddie said

"I love Halloween it's the one night a year I can scare people with out any of them getting mad at me later." I said excitedly "This year I'm going as a classic vampire. You know a real vampire not one of those stupid sparkling ones."

"That's cool I'm going as a vampire too." Jack said.

"What great now I have to change costumes we can't show up in matching costumes then people might think we're friends." I said annoyed.

"So" Kim started trying to change the subject "uh Jack you know the Halloween legend about our dojo right?" Kim asked,

I groaned and sat on the mat trolley "what legend?"Jack asked confused "This place wasn't always a dojo, it used to be a butcher shop called Myers Meats" Kim explained "On a hot summers day, you can still smell the brisky wafting off the mats" Eddie said "I always thought that smell was Jerry" Jack said "8 years ago on a Halloween night Mr Myers was teaching his apprentice to make sausages" Kim started "Oh the sausages apprentice huh?"

Jack asked rolling his eyes "That's right apparently he did something Myers didn't like words were exchanged, pork started flying, Myers snapped picked up a meat mallot and when it was over, his apprentice was dead" Kim said squeaking the last part "The legend is that his headless body still haunts this dojo" Eddie said "Stop tryna scare me, it's not gonna happen" Jack said, one of the dummies started moving and I knew it was Milton "It's him the sausages apprentice" Eddie exclaimed in fake scaredness

"I'll take care of this" Jack said grabbing a bo staff, he started hitting the dummie and Kim admitted that it was Milton "Boo?" Milton said after Eddie took off his mask "Goodbye Milton" Jack said putting the mask back on him, he blew and Milton fell backwards. I laughed.

I was helping Jerry out with boxes when Rudy came in looking happy, he sighed and leant against a pillar, Jerry tried to get through with a box about 3 times but Rudy wouldn't let him past "Oh I get it, if I don't ask why you're sighing then you're not gonna let me outside" Jerry said, Rudy nodded "So why are you sighing?" he asked "I'm glad you asked me that Jerry, I'm sighing because I was just shot with an arrow" Rudy said "who shot you with an arrow?"Jerry asked,

"he's about yay big, quiver on his back and wears a diaper" Rudy said "Oh you mean crazy Steve down at the car wash?"Jerry asked, I chuckled "I'm talkin about cupid, dude I am in love" Rudy exclaimed.

"what's her name?"Jerry asked "no idea" Rudy replied "What's she look like?" I asked "Not a clue" he replied, okay I don't know how to answer this "I just met her and I've never seen her outside of her Halloween costume, she's a kitty meow" Rudy replied smiling "wait you've never seen her without her mask?"Jerry asked, Rudy shook his head "that's not good" I said "what are you saying?" Rudy asked "I'm sayin you better find out what she looks like you're cat may be a dog"

Jerry said woofing for example, Rudy meowed and it went on for a bit "Dude what are we doing?" Rudy asked "I don't know" Jerry replied "Well you should stop" I said, Rudy went into the office while Jerry picked up his box again, some dude came right in "Can we help you?"Jerry asked the guy, the man flinched and turned around "Hi how are yah?" he asked shaking Jerry's hand "Good uh what are you doing here?"Jerry asked confused "I used to work here"

the man replied "you worked in the dojo?"I asked "No before it was a dojo it was a butcher shop, maybe you heard of it Myers Meats" the man said, Jerry looked terrified "I've heard of it" he said nervously "If these walls could talk, they'd never stop screaming" the man said, I rolled my eyes "what's you're name?"Jerry asked still frozen on the spot "Myers I was the butcher" the man replied "Have a good Halloween"

he said patting Jerry before walking out "I touched the butcher horrible things are gonna happen" Jerry said followed by a scream, I covered my ears and he ran out of the dojo. Then Myers came back in. "How did I do Megan?" He asked as I started laughing.

"You were great Myers Martinez is gonna be freaking out all day thanks a lot. Here's your 20 bucks." I said handing him the money before he left. I picked up a box and walked out of dojo doing what at this point probably sounded like an evil laugh. When Jack ran past me I dropped the box and just watched him go from scarred to just hitting a punching dummy. I was confused.

"Jack I can't believe you're afraid of clowns" Milton said walking in with Kim "I don't know what you're talkin about" Jack said going back to his dummy "Oh he knows, he big red knows"Kim said

"So you don't like baggy pants, floppy shoes and the song….."Milton trailed off and started singing/dancing to something you usually hear on circus movies when clowns come up "Stop it" Jack exclaimed, he sat down on the bench where me and Banana were and rested his head on my shoulder "It's true okay clowns freak me out" he said "Oh you weren't just freaked out you looked like Milton every time he reads a pop-up book"Kim said

"Hey, you've seen those things they just come right at you" Milton said shaking his head "Jack what happened?"Kim asked "Spill it Anderson!" I told him "It was my 5th birthday party, my parents hired a clown but not a very good one…" Jack went into his story about the clown guy that scared him to death "From that moment on I've been terrified of clowns" Jack finished "After that story I am too" Milton said

"OK is any one else thinking about changing there costume to the Jocker?" I asked they all gave me a look. "What? I scare who ever I can, how ever I can, When ever I can you guys should know that by now." I said.

"Well since then I just avoided them, I know where every clown in this city live's , Shaky Mgee, Chuckles Watson, Glado Blimpo and Uncle Giggles" Jack said counting them off his fingers "How do you keep track of em all?" Milton asked "Luckily it's not that hard, they all travel in one car" Jack said, we all nodded in understanding.

I changed into my costume and walked out into the dojo "Hey guy's" I said to Kim and Jack "You look amazing" she said "Thanks Blondie not so bad your self." I said. I was dressed as a whitch.

"So where's Krupnick?" I asked "changing" Kim replied boredly "Hey Milton how long does it take to put on a wolfman costume?" Jack shouted "I'm coming" he said, he walked in and I laughed "What happened I thought you were supposed to be the wolfman?"

Jack asked "They said they would hold it for me but they rented out the last one, had to be Little Boy Blue" Milton replied "Hey, is everyone okay in here?"Jerry asked "Yeah why?"I asked him "I told you, Myers was in the dojo" he said "what?"Jack asked. I started laughing a little. "Well the legend was true, the murder, the butcher the curse. And what's so funny Megan?" Jerry said "Nothing" I lied badly. every one gave me a look. "Fine I paid a guy I know to come and tell Martinez that he was Myers." I told them.

"So you made the whole thing up just to scare me?" Jerry asked "Yes and I worked" I said and I started doing that evil laugh again. "Dude what are you doing?" Jack asked me "It's my evil laugh isn't it good?" I told him "Yeah I was acctuly pretty impressed. Man you really love Halloween." "Yeah I do." I said nodding. "So we a stablished there is no curse can we please go enjoy our Halloween" Kim asked "Okay miss zombie, I'd hate to waste this wolfman costume, they were saving it for some sucker but I paid the guy extra, totally worth it" Jerry said chuckling "I'm the sucker that's mine take it off" Milton said grabbing him "No I can't, I'm kinda wearing weird underwear, for what it's worth I think you make a real good goldy locks"

Jerry said, I laughed "I'm little boy blue" Milton said angrily "It's 7.00, circus burgers close so their clowns are all gone, now let's go Boo-stravaganza our butt's off" Kim said heading out, Jack froze "Jack what's wrong? We told you the circus burgers clowns are all gone" I said "Oh I'm not worried about those clowns, I'm worried about that one" he said pointing to the window, I looked and it was someone in a skeleton suit and scary clown mask, he was pointing at Jack who ran screaming somewhere else "There is a curse something bad's gonna happen to me" Jerry yelled. "Oh shut-up!" I yelled at him.

the clown pulled off his mask to reveal Frank "There is no curse, it's just Frank and the black dragons" Kim said angrily, Frank pulled down his mask and walked off, the rest of the black dragons came in and started trashing everything, they had clown masks too "The black dragons are trashing the place" Milton exclaimed, we all went out to help. After a bunch of fighting Jack and Milton finally came out to help. Jack had in a blindfold which was kind of weird but what ever got him fighting.

I noticed one of the clown take off Jack's blindfold, he fell to the floor scared and then from behind 2 clowns dragged me over over "Say good bye Princess" Frank said "I'm a witch moron" I said rolling my eyes, Jack got up and started fighting Frank "What are you doing? I'm a clown you're scared of me" he said "Oh I am, but that's my friend" Jack said motioning to me, "We aren't friends." I said annoyed. He knocked Frank down and the other Black Dragons ran off, everyone cheered and hugged him "Dude that was awesome, nothing terrible happened, something great happened, there is no curse"

Jerry said "How'd you get over you're whole clown thing?" Kim asked Jack, he shrugged "I had to face it, I couldn't let you guy's down" he said "Thank you Jack, my horn and I salute you" Milton said, he blew through his horn and nothing came out "Look it wasn't just me, we all faced our fear, you guys were scared of the black dragons, but you stood up to them" Jack said "It was a fight to the finish, but we saved Bernard" Marge said holding a little pumpkin "Guy's check it out, this is the best pumpkin I've ever done" Eddie said. I had to admit this turned out to be an awesome Halloween.


	7. Chapter 7 Clash of the Titans

**Clash of The Titans **

"The joust is a highly specialized, combat technique, it's all about control, balance and grace" Rudy said, Eddie started hitting Jerry with the joust and he started screaming "Stop, stop your beating the grace out of him" Jack said, Eddie stopped and I started laughing "ha ha ha hitting people." "Hey put down your pugil stick" Rudy said as Eddie jumped off the beam with it "Forget that, I'm taking this thing on the bus with me" he said, he started hitting Jerry again and chased him right out of the dojo "Rudy!" I looked to see Ty and Frank come in looking angry, "Ty, what are you doing here?"

Rudy asked confused "I was over at the nail salon getting a power pedicure, which by the way is manly because it has the word power in it" Ty replied, I scoffed "Whatever helps you sleep at night" I said shaking my head, he gave me a quick glare "Anyway, when I came out, I found this under my windshield wiper" he said holding up a flyer "What is it?" Jack asked "It's the thing that goes back and forth on your car when it's raining, it's amazing" Frank said, I rolled my eyes "What's amazing is your 19 and still in the 7th grade" I said, "This, is what I'm talking about, your Bobby Wasabi flyer, was on my car"

Ty said opening up the flyer "This is a declaration of war Rudy" he said "This isn't about flyers Ty, it's about the feud that started between us 15 years ago" Rudy said "What you did to me was wrong, but it doesn't matter, because I'm still the best sensei in this town. You up for a little joust?" Ty asked motioning to the stands, Rudy handed Jack the flyer and stood in front of Ty "I've never walked away from a joust in my life" he said, they had a small stare down before running onto the stands "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to take a moment to harness my Chi"

Rudy said, Ty nodded and once Rudy started Ty knocked him down with the jousting stick "Ha ha, I'm the king of the world…oof" Ty exclaimed once he fell of the stand, I giggled.

I walked down the stairs to see Jack talking to Julie, which was odd seen as she never talks to guys "So I'm not a manly man? Nothing here works for yah" Jack said motioning to his body and face, I decided to sit down and watch "Let it go Jack, it's never going to happen" Julie said before walking away, I laughed and got down from my spot on the stairs "Hey" I said, he turned around and looked annoyed "What was that all about? The thing with Julie?" I asked curiously, he shrugged "She has a crush on Milton so I said that I'd talk to him" he said "Wow, she has a crush on Krupnick? Didn't see that coming"

I walked into the dojo after school and found Jack and Kim there "So Milton like's Julie, and Julie like's Milton, do you know what this means?" Kim asked excitedly "Yes I do, it's a perfect storm of nerd love" Jack replied sarcastically "This isn't a joke Jack we have to help them, today he tried giving her flowers, and it didn't go so well" Kim said in thought "I've got an idea, Falafel Phil's tomorrow night, I'll bring Julie and you bring Milton, and do not let him bring roses he was passing gas all afternoon, it was disgusting, and kinda nice"

Kim said smiling, "Well you guys have fun with that." I said. I heard some commotion from outside so I went back out, I found Eddie and Jerry in food suits fighting, a lot of people had out their cameras so I did the same laughing, after a few seconds though the mall cop Joan pulled them apart "Oh c'mon" I whined with everybody else but she still broke it up.

A while later I saw Ty and Frank head into the dojo, I followed them in to see what was going on "What are you doing here?" Rudy asked confused "I came to get my neice" Ty said angry, as usual, he was looking at Julie "Ty's your uncle?" Milton asked turning to her "Julie's your neice?" Jack asked in disbelief "Yes she is and I forbid her from seeing him" Ty said "You can't forbid her from seeing him, because I forbid him from seeing her" Rudy exclaimed, I rolled my eyes and walked further in "Well I forbid them first" Ty said, they nearly had another argument but Ty blocked his ears and dragged Julie out "Man, I'm sorry Krupnick you just lost the only girl in the world who's willing to go out with you." I said rubbing his shoulder, he sighed and looked at the floor "Megan your not making me feel better." he said I sighed and looked down. "I know." I said before getting up and leaving.

The next day I was out in the courtyard with a lot of people, it was the rap of between Eddie and Jerry "Alright, no more rapping wars, now were gonna squash this beef by letting the crowd decide who's number one okay? Now up first is Eddie, the rhyming Falafel Ball" Joan said handing him the mic, he finished the rap and we all 'oohed' "Okay okay alright, up next is Jerry, the rapping corndog" Joan announced, Eddie handed Jerry the mic and he started his rap, we all 'oohed' again and Joan stopped the music "I'm sorry, you call that bringing it? These people came here to hear some real rap am I right?"

she asked, we all cheered and I still had my video camera rolling while sat on the table for good viewing "Let's do it" Joan shouted, I turned on the music and she ripped of her uniform revealing a red suit thing, she put on a blue hat and large yellow necklace watch, Jerry threw her the microphone and she started her rap, we all cheered for her and I laughed aswell, I turned off the camera and was ready to put it on the school website.

After a lot of boring hours I walked into the dojo and found Milton hugging Julie, everybody was there, Frank, Ty, Rudy, Jack and Kim "Rudy" "Ty" they said, they tried to hug but couldn't do it and gave up "Kim" Frank said opening his arms "Frank" Kim said menacingly before flipping him over, I laughed "Did I imagine that or did she just flip me?" Frank asked, I walked over to him with Jack who helped him up "You must have imagined it, yah know what? Go give her a hug" I said "Kim" Frank said "Frank" she said, they had a repeat and I rolled my eyes "Oh Frank, you're gonna be in 7th grade for a long time" Jack said.


	8. Chapter 8 Badge of Honor

**Badge of Honor **

I was out in the courtyard with everyone waiting for Jack to do his trick "What's going on?" Rudy asked walking out of the dojo "Anderson's about to do a hippie jump over the chair, and then a three sixty flip into an olly" I explained "That's not Ollie that's Phil, and he's gonna get killed" Rudy said worriedly, Phil looked up "I got this baby, first job in my country I was speed bump" he said before lying back down, I grimaced but shook it off, Jack managed to pull it off and we cheered, he came back over to us and high fived Phil "Mind if I snag your ax and take it for a scrape?" Rudy asked, we all gave him looks of confusion "Can I borrow your skateboard?" he asked.

Jack handed it to him "Have you ever ridden one before Rudy?" Jack asked "I'm a 3rd degree black belt I think I can handle a little rolling toy" Rudy replied "Okay knock yourself out" Jack said, Rudy got on the skateboard and slipped straight away, he landed on his back and we all groaned "I think he just knocked himself out" Eddie said "No I didn't" Rudy said, the skateboard came back down and landed on his head "Now he did" Jerry said, we all crouched down next to Rudy and helped him out.

After school the next day we all went into the dojo "Hey guys I've got a very big surprise" Rudy announced "Please tell me your finally getting these silly mats cleaned" Milton said "Yeah, their so moldy that every week we have to give them a shave" Jack said after dropping his bag down "Yesterday when I got home, my grandfather got a whiff of me, cried, and said I smelt like the war" Eddie said.

"I'm not talking about our mats, I'm talking about this" Rudy said motioning to the orange cover on the wall "Woah, a wall sheet, it's beautiful" Jerry said in awe, I rolled my eyes and Milton sat next to me on one side, while Jack sat on the other, Kim and Eddie occupied the other bench while Jerry stayed stood up "It's not a wall sheet" Rudy said, he pulled off the cover to reveal a flat screen T.V, he earned words of approval from the guys "Oh man, it's 4:30 ninja space monkeys is on" Eddie said grabbing the remote and returning to his seat "This isn't for watching ninja space monkeys" Rudy said taking the remote from him

"This is a teaching tool so that we can study your tournament videos. Milton let's start with your match" Rudy said switching on the T.V "Oh here we go" Milton groaned "It's okay Milton, this is all about learning from your mistakes, now watch carefully" Rudy said, he played the video and we all found it rather amusing "Okay, here your meeting your opponent" Rudy said "That kid beat Milton? He's tiny" Eddie said causing us all to laugh "He wasn't that small Eddie" Milton said in annoyance "Uh yeah he was, the ref just took him out of his stroller" Kim said "I don't care how small my opponent was, he was very tough" Milton said defensively

"Uh, she, she was very tough" Jack corrected causing us to laugh even more "You know what? I'm outta here" Milton exclaimed getting up from his seat "Oh c'mon dude where you goin?" Jack asked turning on the bench "Somewhere I can get a little respect" Milton replied before storming out of the dojo, I rolled my eyes and we all turned back to the screen, Rudy switched it on to Eddie's tournament video seen as Milton left.

there was suddenly a loud commotion coming from outside and we all ran to see what it was "Milton got him everybody" Joan shouted out of breath "That was the longest 30 feet of my life" she said "Milton what happened?" I asked "This little squirrel boy, took down the seafood snatcher, don't change hero, don't ever change" Phil said going back into his restaurant "I was just trying to..." Milton started "Do the right thing, well you did mister, and because of your bravery, I award you with this plastic badge" Joan said pinning the badge on his shirt "Which makes you an honourary mall cop" she said proudly

"Milton this is awesome, I can't believe you did this" Jack said both in confusion and surprise "Well I did" Milton said after looking nervously at the badge, I knew something fishy was going on, no way could Milton have done that "I certainly did" he said raising a hand, Joan nodded and the guys all gave him a pat on the back, I did the same not wanting to seem jealous, but I was still thinking it all over. "I gotta go guy's." I said looking at my watch. "Where?" Eddie asked. "A protest at city hall for more human habitats at the zoo." I told them. "Kay have fun with you hippie stuff." Jerry said before I left.

I was at school the next day a little late "I bet he's at home polishing his badge" Jerry said in annoyance, I guessed they were talking about Milton "Hey guys" I greeted "Where were you this morning?" Kim asked. "The zoo protest went late so I slept a little late." I told them

"Anyways I think what Milton did at the mall yesterday was pretty cool, maybe it'll give him some self esteem" Jack said "Uh, it gave him somethin" Kim said, I looked at the stairs to see Milton in some kind of police uniform, we all walked over to him "Milton, whatcha wearin?"Jack asked "My uniform, it's part marching band, part Starfleet, and all attitude"

Milton replied, I rolled my eyes "You know that plastic badge doesn't give you any real power right?" Jack asked hopefully "Oh I've got power, and I'm not afraid to use it sister" Milton said "Excuse me" he said heading over to the lockers where a kid was getting wedgied, Milton stopped the kid from being wedgied, but only because the bully knew he took down the robber at the mall, I still didn't believe it.

later on I was walking back to the dojo and ran into Milton "Hey Krupnick" I said "Hey Megan" he said happily, I sighed "Yo Krupnick, did you really take down that guy yesterday?" I asked, he looked in thought "Well yes, in a way" he said nervously, I sat on the bench and motioned him to sit with me "I was mad, and I got a lemon drink, so I tried putting some more lemon in the cup but I squirted myself in the eye, I dropped the cup and lemon, the robber slipped on it and I fell on top of him, you guys looked like you had a new found respect for me when Joan gave me that badge, so I just went along with it" he said, I knew it, he couldn't have taken that guy down "I won't tell the guys Krupnick, but I think you should, and if not, just don't go too nuts on this whole mall cop thing okay? It's getting annoying!" I asked, he nodded and I headed back to the dojo.

The next day I noticed a closed sign on the dojo and I ran in, "This bean pole ratted us out to the health inspector" Kim said motioning to Milton "What? Dude are you insane you brought a health inspector down here? He didn't find my cheese making locker did he?" Jerry asked quickly "You make cheese in your locker? That's disgusting" Jack said grimacing "Ever since you got that badge you've been out of control" Kim said to Milton "Well when someone does something wrong it's my job to do something about it" Milton said leaning in threateningly "Why don't you do something about your breath, you could use a mint, sister" Kim exclaimed in annoyance, he breathed in her face and she grimaced.

"Hey I just met these guys in the parking lot, they gave me a great price to steam the mats, they even said they could do it tonight" Rudy said coming in "Great, if we pass the inspection the dojo can re-open tomorrow" Jack said "That gives us tonight, Rudy we have time to go back to the half pipe" Kim said, my eyes widened "This leprocon is trying to sake board?" I asked in disbelief "Even more suprising Blondie you know how to skate-board?"

"Well no I don't acctualy sake I just sort of you know watch everyone else." She said. "What ever have fun dying on the half-pipe Half-Pipe." I said to Rudy before I left.

I was walking rather depressed with Jerry and Eddie to the dojo, we were all still bummed about Milton "Wana go suck on the nozils at the fro yo store?" Eddie asked "You kidding me, if Milton saw that he'd write us up and put us in mall jail" Jerry said "We have a mall jail?" I asked confused "Well kinda, you sit in Joan's office while she reads her high school year book and cries" Jerry explained, I giggled and was struck with an idea "We got nothing else to do, why don't we go watch those guys Rudy hired steam blast the mats?" I suggested, they both nodded and we jogged into the dojo, when we got in I saw two of the guys carrying Rudy's T.V

"Oh hey, what are you guys doing here?" the man asked nervously "We wanted to watch you guys steam blast the mats. Where's your steam blaster?" Jerry asked them "It's out at the steam station, yeah it's getting filled, with steam" the guy replied "Oh sounds legit" Jerry said obliviously "Jerry, I think these guys are robbers" Eddie said "What? Why would Rudy hire robbers to clean his mats? Oh" Jerry said, the smile fell from his face once he realized what was going on, I back away and hit someone, I turned to see a guy dressed in black behind me, the boys started running back and forth until they bashed into each other and thudded onto the floor, I sighed "Just tie me up" I said holding out my hands, the guy nodded and grabbed the belts.

A few minutes later I was sat on the floor with Jerry and Eddie, they had woken up from the temporary knock out, someone came in and we looked to see Milton "Psst" Eddie whispered, Milton turned and spotted us "Jerry, Eddie, Megan, what are you 3 doing? You're not authorized to be here" he said, I rolled my eyes "Neither are they" Eddie said motioning to the robbers "Their the cleaning crew" Milton said "Yeah, their cleaning us out" Jerry exclaimed, we finally got Milton to believe us and he walked over to the robbers, I just noticed he had Tootsie on a leash "Well this burglary is over, you sir are under arrest"

Milton said, the other 3 guys surrounded him and the main one laughed "Really? You're arresting me?" he asked amused "That's right" Milton said letting Tootsie go, the goat walked around and Milton pulled out a card from his pocket "You have the right to remain silent" he started, the 3 henchmen picked him up and tied him to the dummy "Yah happy Milton? Look what you and your stupid little badge got us into" Eddie said "Yeah, you stop one robbery and you think your some sort of superhero" Jerry said "The truth is I didn't even do that, the guy slipped on my smoothie and I saw a chance to make myself look big"

Milton replied "Too bad you're not the crime fighter you pretended to be, cuz that's the guy we need right now" Eddie said, Milton got a weird look on his face and we glanced at each other, he ripped off the belts and I watched intently, Milton started to fight the robber, and to our surprise, he was winning, after taking the last guy down Milton looked at us, I had a face of utter shock "Milton that was sick" Jerry said in as much shock as me, I heard running sounds and I turned my head to see Rudy and Jack "What's going on?"

Rudy asked "These guys you hired were robbers, and Milton took them all down" Eddie said, I heard more running and Joan came in with 2 officers "Oh I have got to get a scooter the speeds killing me" she said catching her breath, I rolled my eyes as Joan began to list the things she would give him for this "No Joan stop, I don't want any of this, I know I was acting like a jerk, it's just I was tired of being teased and I wanted a little respect from you guys" Milton said "Dude just because we busted on you, doesn't mean we don't respect you" Jack said "Yeah Milton what you did was incredible" Rudy added "Thanks, but I just want things to go back to the way they were" he said, he glanced down at his badge before unpinning it.

"Joan, please take this badge back" he said putting it on her hand, she gasped "Wow, that was the pin, she's gonna bleed, I need some back up, officer has a boo boo" she said into her walky talky as she left the dojo "Hey tonight, we celebrate, no robbery, free Falafel on me let's go" Phil announced, we all cheered until the guys left, that's when we realized that we were still tied up "Their coming back for us right?" Jerry asked "I hope so, my butt's getting numb" Eddie said, they looked at each other before calling for help and I rolled my eyes "Guys calm down" I said loudly, they both turned to me "Okay, Martinez you turn around so our backs are together"

I instructed, "Okay now you find my rope and untie it" I finished, his hands moved around a lot "Okay I got it" he said "Now pull" I said, he pulled and I felt my hands were able to move, I took off my ropes before taking off the guys ropes too "Good thinking Megan" Eddie said. "Now untie us." Jerry said. "I'll see you guys later." I smiled leaving

**I'd like to address a few things 1) I made a point of having Kim say she wasn't really a skater cause I feel like skating was Jack's thing and I hate that the show writers tried to make the others into it to 2) I tried to streach the point a little more that Megan is a serious hippie something I didn't say much about before. So yeah hope you liked it. **


	9. Chapter 9 The Great Escape

**The Great Escape **

"Sup" Jerry said in greeting as he walked through the doors "Aren't you supposed to be in detention?" Jack asked "Yeah I blew it off, I'm sparing with Eddie, you know where he is?" Jerry asked "He said that if he was gonna spar with you then he'd need to go to the library first, whatever that means" I said leaning against the lockers "Okay.." I turned around to see Eddie with book's taped to his body "…let's do this quick, that book alarm went crazy when I walked out" he finished "Wow Jerry a human sparing dummy, this'll be the first time I've ever seen you hit the books" Jack said standing next to me, Jerry rolled his eyes and started hitting the book on Eddie's chest, Eddie chuckled "You hit like my grandmother" he said amused.

Jerry shook his head "Oh that's it" he said, he started going psycho on Eddie so we had to step in "Woah take it easy, man you hit him right in the grapes of wrath" Jack said, Jerry smirked "Yeah I know man, I'm gonna be in sick shape for the tournament Saturday, I'm ready, I'm focused and nothing can distract me from…. Yo what to do girl" Jerry exclaimed as a blonde girl walked past him, I rolled my eyes "What's going on here" I spun around to see one of the teachers, I had him for something but I never bothered to remember his name "I'm out"

Eddie exclaimed before jogging away "Ah Martinez, I been looking all over for you, you were supposed to be in detention" the teacher said walking over to Jerry "Yeah yeah yeah, had to blow it off, I'm in training but just put it on my tab" Jerry said nonchalantly, I snickered "Let's go you c'mon" the teacher said angrily "Okay, I'm sorry Vice Principal Slugman it won't happen again" Jerry said in a sorry voice, Slugman, that's the name "Really? You mean that?" Slugman asked hopefully "What do you need to hear buddy?" Jerry asked shrugging, Slugman dragged Jerry away and I rolled my eyes again

After school I walked into the dojo and found Jack training with Jerry, Jerry was surprisingly good "Wow Martinez looking good" I said walking all the way in, he smirked and winked at me "I know right, I really wanna make my dad proud, I'm even on this special training diet" he said, he walked over to the mats and picked up a cup with an egg in it "Hold this" he said handing me the cup while he held the egg "Thanks gorgeous" he said, he cracked the egg and emptied the contents into the cup "Oh you're kidding right?"

I asked hopefully "Yeah please tell me you're not gonna…" "Yes I am" Jerry said cutting off Jack, instead of drinking the egg he ate the eggshell, I rolled my eyes and heard a bunch of crashing noised come from inside Rudy's office "Hey what's that noise?" Jerry asked, I shrugged in confusion "You think Rudy's tryna squeeze into his skinny jeans again?" Jack asked, I shivered in disgust "I hope not, that's a 3 man job" Jerry said

they both turned their heads to the entrance and I looked to see Rudy waddle in wearing his skinny jeans "What's going on fools?" Rudy asked "Wow, your but looks like they shrink wrapped a couple of cantaloupes" Jack said, I groaned and he chuckled a little more "Thank you" Rudy said, I heard more noises come from the office and Rudy looked confused "Hey what's going on in my office?" he asked "We don't know we thought you were in there"

Jack said "Oh no, Tootsie" Rudy exclaimed while speed waddling into the office, we ran over there to see his office completely trashed and a goat in the middle of it "Oh no, bad goat, bad goat" Rudy said angrily, a phone started ringing "I think she ate my phone" Rudy said pointing to Tootsie, he crouched down and pushed Tootsie's belly, the accept beep went off and I rolled my eyes "Hello, Hello, whoever's calling, you're in a goat" Rudy said through Tootsie, I turned around and walked right out of the office.

It was the next day at school and we were all having lunch "Hey what's this thing holding your books together?" Kim asked Milton, he had some sort of elasticated thing around his books "I got band from using my bag-pack by my orthopedist" Milton replied "Orthopedist, what are you 80?" I asked in disbelief, Jack took the band of the books and inspected it "Man this things crazy, it's like a giant rubber band for your books" he said flinging it "Or, a big giant sling shot for these pucks" Jerry said taking the band from Jack "hey, 5 bucks says I can nail Larry right in his blow hole" Jerry said motioning to the big whale mascot,

we all gave him words of approval and he aimed "Not with that angle of structure you can't" Milton said, we all turned to him and he took the band and puck from Jerry "It's simple physics, force = Mass x exceleration" he said, he put his feet up on the table and put the band around them, he placed the puck in the sling shot and aimed "So, you just have to stretch it, don't stretch it too far, until you align it.." he let go of the puck and we all watched, unfortunately for Milton, Larry moved so the puck knocked off Mrs Davis's wig, my mouth went wide and I covered my mouth to stifle the laughter

"Who is responsible for this?" Slugman asked while pointing to Mrs Davis's none wigged head, we all turned around and casually ate our food "I am" Milotn said standing up, he walked over and stood in front of Slugman "You? You're the poster boy for good behavior" he said placing a hand on Milton's shoulder "Milton didn't do it, I did" Jerry said getting up aswell "What are you doing?" Jack asked him "Dude he can't handle heat like this, I got it" Jerry said reassuringly "I'll report to detention, or as I like to call it, club Jerry"

Jerry said walking over to them "You are headed for maximum security lock down detention with Captain Coburn, see you on Saturday" Slugman said angrily "Oh no Saturdays actually not gonna work for me, I've got a karate tournament" Jerry told him "You shoulda thought of that before you hair jacked Mrs Davis" Slugman snapped, I laughed and he glared at me so I stopped instantly.

"Jerry, your family's gonna see you in this tournament, I have a plan" Jack said, we were all on the floor where Jerry's detention was meant to be "Dude you heard what Slugman said, this isn't regular detention, it's maximum security lockdown detention" Jerry said motioning to the steel grey door which looked similar to one you see in a prison cell "No I mean this guy Coburn, he's never seen you before, I'll say I'm you, do the time and you can go to the tournament" Jack said "It just might work" I commented "Room 214, "I've heard about this place, you can smell the stink of delinquency"

Milotn said in disgust "That's not delinquency" Jerry said smirking, Milton moved away and Jack banged on the door, the peep hole slid open "Martinez?" Coburn asked "Yup, that's me" Jack said, the guy slid the peep hole closed and a noise of locks being undone came from inside, it took a few seconds and I wondered how many locks he exactly had in there, the door finally flew open and the man stepped out "Ah the de-wigger" Coburn said opening up a file, I'm guessing it was Jerry's

"You have quite a rap sheet, you stuffed meatloaf into Tommy Wards trombone" he read out, Jerry started to snicker and I nudged him motioning that he should be quiet "And you spread atomic glue on the toilet seat of the faculty lounge" Coburn said "Yeah, I remember that one, that was my best one, you Mr Harper walked around with that seat on his butt for 3 days" Jerry said laughing, I sighed and he realized what he'd done "Oh really Jerry?" he exclaimed looking up "This way Martinez" Coburn said dragging him in, Jerry shouted something in another language and the door was shut and locked.

Later on in the dojo we were all trying to figure out how we could help Jerry "Captain Coburn is focused on one thing and one thing only, kids breaking out, what he's not expecting, is someone braking in" Jack said smirking "Okay, you guys make the switch, one Jerry for another" Kim said "Wait a minute, where are we gonna fin another Jerry?" I asked in confusion, Jack motioned to the left and we looked to see Milton come in looking like Jerry "Wooh, who ordered the swag yo?" he asked, I snickered

"That's pretty good, but are you sure he's ready?" Eddie asked "Let's find out, Kim, Megan pretend to be a pair of attractive girls?" Jack asked her, we booth gave him a look when he turned around "Okay I'll try but I don't know if a heinous troll like me could pull it off" she said in annoyance, I chuckled "Show them what you got, Jerry" Jack said throwing an arm around Milton's shoulder, Milton over-sprayed on the cologne and did a weird jog over to us Kim coughed slightly when she breathed it in "Yo, sup girls, what do it do?" Milton said "Your cologne makes my eyes burn is what it do" I replied in a tone, "Alright listen mama sitas, you wanna nice hit slice of Jerry pie or what?"

he asked "What are you talking about?" she asked shaking her head "Sorry leme slow down, forgot I was talking to a blonde" Milton said backing up, I clicked my tongue and stood next to Kim "What did you just say?" Kim asked angrily, "Sorry not that brunetts are that much better." I rose an eyebrow at him he suddenly looked nervous "Oh that's it!" I shouted, we lunged for Milton but the boys held us back "I'm gonna kill you" I shouted, the boys threw us back and gave each other a look "He's ready" they said in sync.

"OK well you guys have fun with this." I said "What no Megan we need you to help." Milton said. "Fine." I groaned "I swear pretty soon I am actually gonna be friends with all of you." They let Milton walk out first and made sure to guard him from me and Kim "We owe him a good beating" I said still angry about the whole stupid thing "I know, but he was just pretending to be Jerry, maybe we shouldn't have jumped him" she said calming down. "We have a better shoot at me liking you when you're angry." I told her.

I was in the vents with the boys waiting for Kim to do her part, I heard her and we gently lowered Milton down by a harness, he tapped Jerry on the shoulder, he strapped on the harness and we with much difficulty pulled him up through the vent and put the top back over the hole "Man you guys are awesome" Jerry said as we crawled back through the vents, we had to go single file, it went Jack, Eddie, me, then Jerry

After the whole detention/prison break we got back in time for the tournament, Eddie had just beat his opponent and it was Jerry's turn, his whole family were here chanting his name but I couldn't see him "Where's Jerry?" Jack asked, Rudy left the dojo for a few minutes and soon Jerry came running in, we all cheered for him as he faced his opponent, the other guys flipped him over which meant the other team won, Jerry looked scared until his family ran onto the mat still cheering for him, I laughed, it was really sweet watching them all together


	10. Chapter 10 Dude Where's My Sword?

**Dude Where's My Sword? **

We were all standing in the dojo watching jack do a Bo staff routine "Wow Jack! That bo staff routine was awesome!" Eddie said "Thanks man." Jack said and then they fist bumped "You know what I say about Bo staffs? Bo-ring. Swords, that's where it's at bro." Jerry said.

"Oh, and you know how to use a sword?" I asked "I've been practicing with the attachment to my mom's vacuum cleaner. In one move I can knock down the ceiling fan and suck up the curtains."

"Well that Katonah sword Rudy loves so much is right up there." Milton said "Yeah Jerry why don't you give it a shot?" Kim said.

"Yeah..Yeah…I'll give it a shot." Jerry said nervously. He got up on a chair and started to take the sword down. When Rudy came in "Hey Jerry." He said. Jerry screamed "What-ya doin?" Rudy said "Oh, you know. Airing the pits." He said.

"Well let me be clear" Rudy started "No one touch my Katonah!" Rudy yelled.

All the sudden there was a cry from Rudy's office and Bobby came out "Oh, Rudy. I didn't get that part in the movie." He sobbed "The part probably wasn't right for you." I said "It was to play Bobby in the Bobby Wasabi story!" He yelled.

"Well, I'm sure there's another part." Rudy said "I'm Bobby!" Bobby exclaimed.

The next day, we were all in the dojo watching Rudy get ready for his trip. "That's right kids. Sometimes you have to suit up in the ole leather and hit the open road." He said "Now I'm gonna need someone to come in here every day to water the plants." Every one nodded "Alright let me get the keys from me office." He said. With every step he took he squeaked. Then he realized that the keys were in his pocket.

He tried to get them out but his pants were too tight and he ended up falling "Hayy .Our gas powered pigs are ready to ride us." Phil said as him and Bobby walked in "I'm gonna feel so alive out there on the open road. Men, being, men." Bobby said "I wonder if I should put my hair back? Kim can you spot me a scrunchy?' Bobby asked .Kim shot one over to him and he caught it.

"Guys…" Jack paused "Rudy's gone for the weekend…and we have the keys." He said "Do you know what this means?" Kim asked "Yes!" Eddie paused "We need to come up with a chart with every one's plant responsibilities!" He finished "No! Eddie! It means we can throw that party we've always wanted to have." Kim said.

"Yeah! With girls, and music, and girls, and food, girls." Jerry said "I'm up for a party as long as the music is actually good so let's get one thing straight, I'm the DJ." I said, excited "We need to keep it small and under control." Milton said.

The party was pretty awesome. I did my best to keep the music as modern as I could but I mostly played Aerosmith. Later Jack got in a huge fight. Shocking right. And then every one left but then Jack was freaking out.

"Jack dude what's wrong?" Jerry asked

He stuttered "L-l-look." he pointed to the empty stand to were Rudy's katana is supposed to be.

"oh my god Rudy is gonna kill us." Kim said

"we have to find him a new one. Alright Milton you and Megan go on Rudy computer and try to find another one. Jerry and Eddie go try to find the old one. Me and Kim will stay here and clean up the dojo."

"Found it!" Milton called as we came out of Rudy's office with a piece of paper in his hand "Awesome that's the exact same sword Rudy has." Jack said.

"Find that sword!" I yelled, and marched out of the dojo.

Me, Jack, Kim, and Milton were at the pawn shop when the owner walked out with the sword "This boys and girls is the real deal, completely unique, there's only one that exists in the whole world." He said "Our sensei has the exact same sword." Jack said "There's only two that exist in the whole world."

The sales guy corrected "How much do you want for it?" Milton asked "Five hundred dollars." The guy said "What!" We all exclaimed "We don't have that kind of money!" Jack yelled.

"Then you gotta bring something in of equal value." The guy told us.

We gathered up a ton of things we thought were worth something and gave it to the man "Well I've totaled up all the stuff you brought and I can give you 96 dollars." He said.

Jack and Milton started arguing with him "Guys!" Kim and I yelled "Calm down, I got this." Kim said nonchalantly "I was hoping not to do this but what would you say if I was willing to throw in this antique charm bracelet." She said.

"Oooh, I'd say I'd throw in another 3 bucks." He said "That's it!" Kim yelled. She lunged at him but we grabbed her back.

"97 dollars for all your junk take it or leave it." The guy said "Um, hold up, can I see that album over there? The Beatels one?" I asked "Megan, we don't have time for this." Jack said.

I shushed him. The guy handed me the record and I examined it. "Will you give me this for all of our stuff?" I asked him.

"What?!" all the guys shouted.

"It's yours." The guy said.

I smiled. "I'll trade this for that sword." I said simply.

"What?" the guy asked

"You see tis little # 1 in the corner here that means that this was the very first of these records ever recorded it's worth a bout 600 dollers." I said reluctantly the guy handed me the sword and the 4 of us made our way out.

We ran into the dojo to find it all clean "Wait guys there's something I have to tell you." Eddie started. We heard Rudy's motorcycle "Quick get the sword back up there." I said "Here give it to me." Jack said.

I threw it to him and he did a jump, put it up on its holder, and jumped back down to greet Rudy.

"Wow guys! Everything looks great in here! Even the plants are watered." Rudy said "That was me, all me." Eddie said.

"Wait my sword." Rudy said. We all panicked 'Oh, no it's fine." He said. "I don't know why I make such a big deal out of that it's just some peice of junk from a flee market." He said on his way to his office and we all gave each other really annoyed looks.

"That was an awesome party!" Kim said "Yeah and the best part is Rudy didn't find out about it." Jack said.

Little did we know that big mouth Jerry was going to tell him everything.


	11. Chapter 11 Reality Fights

**Reality Fights **

We were all in the dojo practicing. Kim and Jerry were sparring and Kim beat Jerry making him do a face plant into the mat "You guys are getting sweat all over my mats!" Rudy said "This is why we can't have nice things!" He yelled getting down on his knees and cleaning it up.

"Rudy, what's got you so worked up?" Jack asked "Bobby Wasabi is on his way here right now and he has big news" He said.

"I love his entrances. His last one was so cool!" Eddie said "It was not cool, if you're gonna wear a komodo and fly on a jet pack, dude put on some underpants!" I said.

"Well this time he promised his entrance wasn't going to be a big deal, he wants to keep this quiet and understated." Rudy said quietly.

Just as he said that, we heard trumpets and Bobby came in a hot tub "Oh this is very understated." I said sarcastically.

"I would have been here sooner, but we hit a pothole and blew out a ninja." Bobby said. "So, Bobby what's the big news?" Eddie asked "I just signed a contract to produce a reality T.V. show called ; Wasabi Warrior!" Bobby said in an announcer voice.

We all just stood there and looked at him "And, it's going to take place in a dojo." Nothing "You're dojo." We all finally got excited and started jumping up and down.

"Six karate students in a world where they must out win, out fight, and outwit each other." Bobby said.

"You'll be playing for a brand new Kamosaki water rider!" He said gesturing broadly to the door, where people rolled in this very cool looking water rider! I am so going to win that!

'Wait guys, we've all seen those reality shows, they bring out the worst in people." Eddie said "Eddie's right, a dojo is a place of honor wh-" Rudy started " All I need is a host" Bobby interrupted.

"Pick me! Pick me!" Rudy chanted like a little girl "Alright you'll do." Bobby said. Rudy tried blowing a horn, but complained that it was filled with ninja spit.

We arrived at the dojo for our first episode or whatever you call it . Rudy told us to go inside and pick our living spaces.

We all went in the dojo and found our spots. We then went outside for our first challenge.

"Welcome to the Dragon's playground. By a random draw, Kim, Eddie, and Milton this challenge is for you." Rudy said.

"It's a race" He finished. He went on explaining what they had to do. The race started, and Kim was in the lead. But Milton soon caught up but got stuck on the bonsai bouncing and that's when Kim caught up. Eddie was still in the ball pit.

On the balance beam Kim started out good but soon was hit by one of the sand bags. Milton, being the smart one of the group, crawled across the beam and hit the red button.

"Holy Christmas nuts!" He exclaimed. "Congratulations Milton, your prize is a gourmet lobster dinner." Rudy said "But, before you sit down for your dinner, you have a choice. You could eat lobster while everyone else eats gruel, or you could eat gruel while everyone else eats lobster." Rudy said.

We all gave him pleading looks. But like that was going to work, we all ended up eating gruel while Milton ate lobster like a king. A selfish, scrawny, backstabbing king!

"So, how's the gruel?" Milton asked. Jerry tipped the bowl upside down "A little dry." He said.

"Megan, first chance we get Milton's gotta go." Kim told me** (I know she says that to Jack but I wanted her to say that to Megan) **"I was thinking the same thing and I don't even want lobster I'm a vegetarian." I said.

"I think I'm done with this one." Milton said holding up a claw. He threw it on the table and we all gave each other glances and every one, but me, dove for the claw.

"Animals" I mumbled.

**Let's skip a couple scenes and pretend that Jerry and Jack already did their challenge**

I was standing in the courtyard waiting to hear what my challenge was going to be "Alright Megan, since everyone else has already done a challenge you will be doing a solo challenge." Rudy said.

"Too easy!" I said "Don't get too excited." Rudy said "Oh" I said "The other students will be your obstacles." Rudy said.

**(Italics is when Megan is being interviewed)**

_"I can take them!"_

"Alright Megan, first you're gonna step on the stepping stones across the river of peace. While you get pelted with tennis balls . Then you must make your way through the sand pit of despair. But watch out for hands." Rudy explained "Why kind of sick reality show is this?" I yelled.

"Then, like the first challenge, you will walk across the balance beam dodging sand bags that your "friends" throw at you." Rudy continued putting quotation marks around the word friends.

"They aren't my friends." I said

"On three. One! Two! Three!" Rudy exclaimed. And off I went. Kim and Milton were the ones throwing the tennis balls at me.

_"Ha! They think they can take me down? I took gymnastics for five years. I have the agility of a cheetah!" _

I did a back flip from rock to rock dodging all the tennis balls. Kim and Milton were really surprised. Ha! That's what you get for trying to hit me with tennis balls!

Next was the sand pit of despair. Jerry was the one reaching up to grab my foot. He almost got me, but I did a cartwheel and it pulled him out of the sand and onto the ground. He groaned in pain.

"Bam!" I yelled**. **Next was the balance beam. Eddie and Jack were handling the sand bags.

I stepped on the beam and the first bag just barely missed me. I did what the ninja did to show us what to do. And it actually worked!

I smacked down the button and the buzzer went off "Yeah! In your face, suckers!" I said.

"Congratulations Lucky! Your prize is a luxury stay at a 5 star hotel." Rudy said "Aw yeah!" I said.

"But, you have a choice." Rudy started "You could stay at the hotel while everyone else sleeps outside. Or you could sleep outside while everyone else stays at the hotel." He finished. I took the hotel.

"Alright, I have counted the votes and the person leaving is…going home" Rudy said causing all of us to sigh in relief. "And that person is….one of you." He said "Who is it!" Bobby yelled "The person leaving is….Jack." Rudy said.

"What? After what I did for you?' he yelled. Some ninjas came over and picked him up to take him home.

"Hey! Put me down!" he said kicking and screaming.

**The next day**

"We hired a very familiar chef, your good friend….Jack." Rudy announced. He popped up and everyone was shocked.

"Hello 'friends'."

"I'm not your friend." I said

"I put theses meals together with you in mind. At least one of you has to clear your plate or…I'm back in the game." he explained.

I walked behind my plate nervous about what I had to eat. Jack knew I was a vegetarian.

"Hello Kim." he said. She looked really nervous "Perhaps you can make a meal out of meal worms." he pulled the dome off the plate to reveal a bowl full of meal warms.

"I'm out." She said. he walked over to Eddie next "Eddie, want to see what I have for you?" He shook his head no "What's the matter? Cat got you tongue?" he asked and pulled the dome off. And wouldn't you know it, there was a tongue.

"Hey Megan." he said "Since you love animals so much I got you cooked rabbit" he said showing me. "I hate you." I said.

"Milton, Milton, Milton. Since you like lobster so much, maybe you like slugs." There were three slugs on his plate.

He picked one up telling himself it was something tasty. Ha! Like that was going to work!

"Now it's all up to Jerry." he said. He took one of everything and ate it with no problem.

"Ha! Good job Jerry! Bye-bye Jack" Kim said "Not so fast. Jerry still has to clear his plate" Jack said. He lifted the dome, and right there on his plate was a…saltine! "Ahhhhh!" He said.

"It's a cracker, just eat it you big baby!" I yelled. He took a bite but couldn't handle it. He curled up into a ball on the ground and started rocking back and forth.

"Ha! I'm back in the game!" Jack said. Everyone looked frustrated!

Later on we were in the dojo giving each other dirty looks every once in a while. Eddie tried to get us to play a game, but that didn't work.

We were all getting really competitive. And frankly I was getting annoyed by all the yelling.

"Guys!" I snapped. They all stopped and looked at me "Could we stop fighting for five seconds?" They looked at each other for a second "No!" They shouted.

Wow. Sometimes I don't get these kids. Scratch that, I NEVER get these kids.

Rudy walked in and told us to get ready for our final challenge.

We were standing on a platform that was attached to a wall. "This is the final challenge. Whichever one of you falls off last is the ultimate Wasabi Warrior!" Rudy explained.

"So all we have to do is stand up here? Ha! Piece of cake!" Jerry said. Rudy told us to grab a hold of our pegs. And that was a huge mistake! They took down the platform and we were forced to hang on for our lives.

I really should have had a lawyer present when I signed that contract. We have been holding onto these pegs for about 5 minutes when Jack said "Guys I don't know if I can hold on much longer. My arms are getting so.." He trailed off "We get it Jack!" We all yelled.

And somehow that started a huge yell fest between all of us. "Stop it!" Eddie screamed.

"I warned you guys about this. This show is tearing us apart." Eddie said "He's right, I mean, I really wanted that water rider, but if it means losing my best friends, than, I don't want it so much." Jerry said.

"You guys are right. How about this, on the count of three we all drop down" Jack said "One, two, three!" He counted.

We all let go of the pegs and dropped down. When we got up, we realized Eddie wasn't there "What's up suckers?" Eddie yelled "Well apparently you….still" I said.

"Congratulations Eddie! You are the ultimate Wasabi Warrior!" Rudy announced. They dropped confetti and balloons.

"Hey, no hard feelings right?" Eddie asked "Eddie, you are a lying, scheming, little dude. And it was awesome! Congratulations!" I said. We all congratulated him, and went home.

Well, one thing's for sure; I am NEVER doing a reality show again!


	12. Chapter 12 China

**Kickin it China **

I was sitting in the mall courtyard, with Jack, when Milton, Jerry, and Eddie walked up. "Man. This Chinese food is terrible." Eddie said disgusted "Well what do you expect from a place called the Scabby Dragon?" Milton said.

"Oooh! Did you guys get fortune cookies?" I said. Milton handed me one 'I'll take one of these fortune cookies. Hard to mess these up." Jack said.

"You are about to embark on an exciting journey." He read. "Dude that's good!" Jerry said "These fortunes are just a gimmick to take your mind off the fact that these cookies taste like an old man's ear." Jack said.

After Jack walked inside I said "Well I don't care what he says! I am reading this fortune…..but you guys can eat the cookie." I opened the cookie and read my fortune "Help I'm being held hostage in a Chinese cookie factory." The guys chuckled.

"Well that is strange." I said .The guys read their fortunes and they all came true! **(Sorry I didn't feel like writing out the whole scene when the squirrel fell and everything)** Then Kim came outside "Guy, you're not going to believe this! Jack just found out he's going to China!" She said "The journey." Milton said.

"The cookies." Eddie said"Whoa." They all said.

"I can't believe this! I'm going to the junior world martial arts championship in China!" Jack said "I was gonna go! But I'm not what they call….you know…good." Milton said.

"Guys, I've been dreaming about this tournament since I started martial arts. How did they find out about me?" Jack asked "oh, I don't know. Maybe someone had some sort of connection to China, and might have written a letter telling them about you." Rudy said "Rudy, this is important did you do it or not?" Jerry asked "Of course I did it you dumb butt!" Rudy yelled.

"Why wouldn't I? Jack's amazing! He's undefeated! He's never lost a match in his life!" Rudy said.

"Rudy, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Jack asked. Me, Jack, Rudy and Kim, all walked outside. I wanted to know what this was about "Rudy not everything you told those people about me was true." Jack said.

"Oh come on, every one stretches the truth I do it all the time on my online dating profile. I'm not actually a swimsuit model." Rudy said.

"I'm not undefeated. A kid Ki **(I'm just gonna spell his name like that) **beat me so bad I stopped doing karate. I started again when I came here." Jack admitted "Jack, you deserve this. That's why they sent you 2 first class tickets, you get to bring somebody! Someone who is perhaps here and a man." Rudy said.

"Way to be subtle Rudy." I said sarcastically "It would be great if we could all go." Kim said. I nodded in agreement. "Wait, first class tickets are really expensive. Maybe I could turn them in for 7 coach tickets." Jack said "It's settled Jack and I are going alone first class! Endless leg room, our own entertainment system, and hot nuts." Rudy said.

"I'm just saying it would be nice if we could al-"Rudy cut Kim off "I said hot nuts Kim!" He yelled. The guys came outside of the dojo "Guys, we're going to China." Jack said.

Everyone else started jumping up and down.

The next day we flew to China! I was so excited, I had never been out of the country before!

We were all standing on the great wall. And let me tell you, IT WAS AMAZING! "I can't believe we are actually standing on top of the Great Wall of China!" Jack said in awe.

"Just think, thousands of years ago the emperor could have leaned over this ledge and yelled `you darn kids aren't getting your ball back!`" Rudy said.

"This thing is over 3700 miles long." Kim said "The biggest landmark back in Seaford is the water tower someone painted fart on." I said.

"This wall is amazing. But you know what's more amazing? Cookies with fortunes that come true. We're going to head over to the Panda Moon cookie company.' Milton said.

"Turns out it's only a few miles from here." Eddie said "While you're there, can you check if there's someone being held hostage in there?" I said. Everyone gave me a weird look "What? I'm curious."

"Guys, Jack's tournament starts in a couple of hours." Rudy said "So don't go getting lost like you usually do." I said "Don't worry. I got an awesome cab driver." Jerry said.

A little while later I came up to Jack Rudy and Kim "Anderson I was down at the gift shop and got you these balding stones." I said "Oh, I had my heart set on a glow in the dark ninja bobble head, but no no rocks are good." He said.

"By rotating them in your hand it will center your chi and help you compete." I said and handed him the stones "Hey can I see those for a second?" Rudy asked. Jack handed them to him and he….chucked them across the room! "What is wrong with you? Why don't you hop on your unicorn and ride to yoga class moon princess?" He said.

Ok now I was mad "We don't need your magic rocks you hippie!" Rudy said "Right right." I said calmly "We need you telling him the pain train is on the Jack track. What does that even mean?" I yelled.

'Uh, it means that Jack needs to come out swinging and show him that this is his house!" Rudy yelled. Then he threw his hand down and broke a table.

"You do realize that you just broke a thousand year old table?" An old guy asked "That tables been there for a thousand years? Ever heard of a garage sale?".

It was time for the match to start. And the guys still weren't there! "Can we wait like five minutes I'm sure my friends will be here?" Jack asked, but it was too late, the guy kicked him in the chest and we all winced.

"Or we could just go now" Jack said.

Jack ended up taking down all of the guys and going on to the finals. He ran over and we all gave him hugs and high fives. "Jack you did it! You're in the finals!" Kim said.

We all looked over to the other match that was going on. This one kid, who really needed a haircut, taking down all of his opponents "Looks like the semi finals are over." Kim said "Looks like he made the championship too." I said "That's Kai!" Jack said.

"I saw your fights Jack, Surprised to see you here." Kai said. I already hate this kid. "Thought I'd stop by and pick up a trophy or two." Jack said.

"That's funny, I thought I beat the karate out of you two years ago!" Kai said "Well I'm a better fighter than I was two years ago. And your breath is worse." Jack said "Listen loser, this time when I take you down you're not getting back up." Kai said. And then he walked off.

"He's not afraid of you Kai!" I called after him "Right Jack?" Kim asked. "I can't beat this guy." Jack said.

"Anderson!" I yelled. He turned around to face me "It took me an hour to find out what to write in that letter. And I'm not gonna have my time wasted because some dude with a bad haircut threatened you!" Rudy said.

"Rudy, you guys don't understand-" Jack started, but I interrupted him "Well then explain it to me. Why can't you beat him? You know everything your grandfather taught you." I said.

"He taught the same stuff to Kai….Kai's my cousin." Jack said. Now that, I did not see coming.

We were trying to tell Jack that he could beat him but he wouldn't listen "Jack you are not gonna give up on yourself. Not after I flew out here in coach, stuck between a screaming kid, and a man that cleaned himself with his tongue." Rudy said.

"Gross." I said disgusted "Maybe you guys are right. My grandfather taught me to live by the Wasabi code. We sware by the light of the dragons eye, to be loyal, and honest, and never say die.' Jack said.

"Never say die Jack." Rudy said "Hey, why didn't you tell us Kai was your cousin?" I asked "My family is really embarrassed of Kai. Even more than my uncle Carl who wears flip flops to the post office." Jack said "That's not that bad." Kim said "Only flip flops." Jack finished "Oh that's bad." I said.

A little while later, Jack had been jumped and someone sprained his wrist. Which means he can't compete.

"Anderson, I know this didn't turn out the way you wanted, but you proved you belong here." I said "Right here, with the best in the world. Now I'm gonna go behind those lockers, and if you hear what sounds like a girl man crying, it's probably the pipes." Rudy said.

And sure enough, we heard what sounded like a girl man crying "Stupid pipes!" Rudy yelled.

We were all watching the finals when Jack's phone went off "The guys said they'd be here as soon as they…ditch the wives." Jack said "What's that supposed to mean?" Kim asked.

"Try to stay hip to the jive Kim, ditch the wives is what the kids say as cool and hip." Rudy said "Hey Jack check out that judges beard it's so ditch the wives." He said "Ohhh, Rudy." I said.

"And now" The judge said "This year's junior martial arts champion is….Kai" He said. Everyone clapped, even Jack.

"I'm gonna go congratulate him." Jack said. It turns out Kai was the one that sent those guys after Jack. So by instinct Jack and him started a fight.

Rudy, Kim and I had to hold back all of Kai's friends so that they wouldn't attack Jack.

First Kai almost pushed Jack off the wall with a bo staff. But Kai almost fell off the wall. Jack pulled him back up "That proves you're weak, I would have let you drop." Kai said. Then Jack pushed him into a bench.

"Ok I think we all saw that I did not break that." Rudy said "See you next year….champ." Jack said "Yeah! And get a haircut!" I yelled

Just then the guys ran in "Sorry we're late! You would not believe what we just went throught." Milton said "Oh it's the wife….ignore." Jerry said looking at his phone.

We were all sitting at a table eating Chinese food "So after all that you found out the treasure was your friends?" Jack asked "Yeah, can you believe that?" Eddie said "I can. You can have all the money in the world, but if you don't have what we have right here, you've got nothing." Rudy said.

"To friends?" Rudy asked "Friends!" They all said and they clinged their glasses together. They all looked at me. I put my glass with theirs and said. "To people I tolerate."

"Seriously after every thing you've been doing for me since we got here we still aren't friends?" Jack asked

"Yes." I said.

"So do you think your wife will be mad that you ditched her?" Jack asked "They're not our wives. We're thirteen and one of us is dresses like Elvis." Milton said.

"Really? Cause you might want to tell them that." I said.

They turned around to reveal their `wives` "Honey I can explain." Milton said. But they ended up just running away.

Wow, I can't believe I'm saying this but, I can't wait till I get home.


	13. Chapter 13 The Wrath of Swan

**Ok so I just saw the new episode 'New Jack City' were it was revealed that Jack's last name is Brewer. I don't know how to change that in other Chapters but I'm going to use his right last name now.**

**The Wrath of Swan **

Kim headed over to Jack and I stayed by the entrance "Oh hey Kim, check out the new peg board, it is a great upper body work out" Jack said "Ohh, so that's what that things for, Rudy's been drying his sweaty socks on it" Kim said, Jack looked at the pegs disgustedly "Oh I knew these pegs smelt feety" he said before going back on the board "So uh Jack you wanna hang out Saturday night?"

Kim asked a little nervous "Yeah sure what d'you wanna do?" he asked still quite high up on the board "I don't know...hey we could swing by the Riverside Country Club and check out the Swan Court Cotillion or somethin'?" she asked hopefully, Jack suddenly fell off the board landing back first on the floor "Jack are you okay?" Kim asked, he stood up

"Uh yeah I'm fine...but I am not going to any ball, I hate tuxedo's I can't dance and oh one more thing, I am a dude. Dude's don't go to Cotillions" he said, I rolled my eyes and decided to make an entrance with Milton and a dancing Jerry "They probably don't have anything to do this Saturday" Jack said going back over to the wall

"Actually we got roped into going to the Swan Court Cotillion" Milton admitted, I laughed and sat down on the bench "Really? You guys are goin' to the cotilion?" Kim asked while giving Jack a look, he rolled his eyes and started climbing the peg board "My mom is making me take her bosses dorky daughter" Milton said "And I'm taking her dorkier friend"

Jerry added in annoyence "Why are you going?" I asked not seeing the point "Cuz Milton's giving me 60 bucks and lettin' me watch his turtles go at it" he replied proudly, I rolled my eyes and Rudy walked out of the office with a pair of socks "Oh Jack glad your up there, hang these socks up there to dry for me would yah?" Rudy asked, he balled them up and threw them to Jack who caught them

"Their all wet" he whined "It's just a pair of socks dude man up" Jerry said looking up at Jack, he suddenly had a sock in his mouth and I gagged "It's actually kinda nice" he admitted, I gagged again.

I sat with the boys at lunch because Kim was no where to be seen "I think your dates are here" Jack said amused, I looked to the entrance of the cafeteria to see two geeky girls "Here come the nerd herd"

Milton groaned, the girls walked over and stood behind them "Hey Milton, Hi Jerry" the blonde with the large head thing greeted "Jennie, wow rockin' some new head gear?" Jerry asked "My dentist said I was born with 7 extra mollers, and only 5 of them are in my mouth" she said excitedly "Where are the other two?" Jerry asked as though he wasn't sure he wanted to know

"Their in my uvula" she replied, the boys gagged and I held back my own "Hey Milton" the other girl with long brown hair and thick glasses said "Hey Carrie, those are some pretty thick glasses" Milton said "Not even, my thick glasses are in my locker, these are my sexy ones" she replied "See you saturday guys, can't wait to get our swan on" Jennie said,

she and Carrie laughed but it was high pitched and very annoying, they walked away laughing and Jerry looked like he wanted to die "Man what did you get us into?" he asked looking at Milton "Wow, there's Kim I'll see you guys" Jack said heading over to her.

"So Megan you goin' to the cotillion?" Jerry asked,

"No." I said. "You guys should know me well enough by now to know that a cotillion is not my thing."

"You know if I wasn't going with dorkzilla I'd ask you." Jerry told me.

"Aww, how sweet, not on your life." I said.

I was walking to the dojo with Jack and he seemed a little ticked off "..this guy seems like a jerk" he exclaimed, I rolled my eyes "Anderson your the one that turned Blondie down remember?" I asked recapping him, he nodded "I know" he sighed "Just let her go with this guy, she'll have fun and you do not want her to be miserable" I said,

he nodded and we walked into the dojo, there was slow music playing and I noticed Kim in the middle of the dojo with some guy "Woah woah what's going on?" Jack asked as he turned off the music

"Uh were practicing our dancing for the cotillion" Kim said in a duh tone "Well not in here your not, this is a dojo brochacho" Jack said looking directly at the guy Kim was with, he was actually quite cute "Anyways, Megan this is Brody my date for the cotillon, Brody this is my friend Megan" Kim said motioning to us, I nodded "I'm not her friend." I said

he and Kim walked away but Jack seemed to be feeling persitant "You ever been in a karate dojo before Brody?" Jack asked "Acually this is my first time in a dojo" Brody said giving Jack a bit of attitude, Kim's phone beeped and she opened it "Oh it's my mom, she found me a great dress for the cotillion, I gotta go try it on, see yah tomorrow Brody..."

Kim said with a dreamy look on her face "Jack" she said glaring at him, she waved at me on her way out and I waved back "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get to work" Jack said heading over to the boards, I rolled my eyes and sat on the bench while facing him, he broke the boards in half and I knew he was trying to show off

"Wow, three boards, I don't know anything about karate but that's pretty impressive" Brody said "Yup that's how I role, I'm gonna go get changed" Jack said going into the changing rooms,

Brody glanced at him before turning to me "Does he have something agains't me?" he asked, I chuckled and stood up "No, he's a just jealous" I said shrugging, he nodded "So are you going to the cotillion with anyone?" he asked, I shook my head "Nope" I said leaving.

I was sat with Jerry and Milton at lunch watching them eat their falafel. "How can you eat that knowing that it was once a living breathing creature?" I asked them.

"Because not all of us are so in to World Peace that we tattoo it on ourselves." Jerry said gesturing to my peace sign tattoo on my left wrist. Then Jack came over looking very annoyed "You know that guy Brody? Well he's a liar, he said he didn't know anything about karate but when he thought no one was looking he broke four boards" he said,

I rolled my eyes "Cool your jets Brewer they were probably just Jerry boards" I said "What's a Jerry board?" he asked "I pre-cut 'em to impress the ladies, they snap like toothpicks, I learn't it from poser magazine" Jerry said smugly

"There's just somethin' I don't trust about this guy" Jack said shrugging, I shook it off thinking he was just really jealous "Hey Milton" I looked up to see Carrie "Hi Carrie" Milton said smiling after looking like he wanted to kill someone

"I got the flowers you sent" she said holding them "I didn't send you any flowers" he said confused "I know, I sent them to myself and then signed your name, you owe me 17.50" she said before laughing as she walked away,

Jerry and I started laughing "Dude you just got played, see my girls bad but she's no where..." Jerry paused in his sentence once he saw Jennie holding balloons, a teddy, and eating chocolate

"Thanks Jerry, chocolates are delicious" she said before walking away, he stood up and started walking "Where you going?" I asked "I paid for that candy I'm getting a piece of it" he said before carrying on.

I hated stuff like cotillon. Mostly cause I hated the music that was played there. But I wanted to document Jerry and Milton dancing with the 2 dorks. I didn't straighten my hair I just left it as it was and put on a black lace dress with black heels which just made it harder to navigate through the maze of toys my little brothers left sitting around on the floor.

I saw Milton and Jerry waiting for their dates "Hey guys" I greeted, they both did a double take with their eyes wide "Megan?"

Milton asked surprised, I nodded "I thought I'd come and get some footage of you with your dates for the school website." I smiled "So where's your dates?" I asked looking around "I don't know, I think we got stood up" Milton said turning to Jerry

"Hey, you still gotta pay me okay I want my 60 bucks, and another turtle show" he replied "Hi guys sorry were late" I turned around to see the boy's dates only they were all dressed up, they looked really pretty,

Milton and Jerry were completely shocked "I think those hot girls are our dates" Milton said, I chuckled "Aww man I came to a stupid cotillion for this rip off. I'll see you later guys" I said heading over to a table, as I sat down I noticed Kim dancing with Brody,

she looked really happy as she danced with him, this night just keeps on getting worse. A fast beat song suddenly came on and she started dancing on her own, which wasn't good because Kim wasn't exactly the best dancer, OK the nights starting to improve a bit.

I laughed, Brody walked into the bathroom along with the black dragons and I felt a little nervous, but I shook it off "Hey Megan" Kim said coming over, I nodded in greeting "You look nice" she smiled

"Thanks" I said as she took the seat next to me "You know Brody said someone nominated us for King and Queen, but there's a lot of Black Dragons here" she said both excited and nervous,

I nodded in understanding "Don't worry about it, hey you never know maybe a lot of people will vote for you, I won't but someone might." I said thinking, she nodded "Maybe" she said.

Brody soon came back from the bathroom but I still felt something was going on with him "Hey Kim sorry I took so long" he said sitting next to her, she shrugged "It's okay" she said waving it off,

he turned to me and smirked a little "Happy you could make it Megan" he said "That makes one of us." I replied, "And now the Prom and Queen for this years Swan Court Cotillion are... Brody and Kim" the woman on stage announced,

Kim stood up "I can't believe it" she said excitedly, she walked up onto the stage followed by Brody, I saw Jack run in wearing some weird Tux and he talked to Milton and Jerry, I walked over to them "Guys what's going on?"

I asked, they all turned to me "Wow Megan" Jack said looking at my dress "Thanks but what's going on?" I asked, he shook himself out of the daze "Brody's a black dragon and he's going to help the others get revenge on Kim" He said very fast, I nodded "Okay is this true or are you jealous again?" I asked crossing my arms, he rolled his eyes

"No it's true they even locked Jerry and Milton in the bathroom closet" he said, I looked at the guys who confirmed it by nodding "Okay have fun with that." I said trying to walk away but Jack seized my arm stopping me. "No we need your help." he said, I sighed "Fine!" I wined "But what can we do? We don't know what they have planned" I pointed out, they all sighed

"And now for the presentation of the crowns by our grand swan" the woman said, a rather big swan was driven in and it had the crowns on top "It's the swan!" Jack shouted, he dived in front of Kim as some weird brown substance shot out of the swan, a lot went over Jack but it still managed to hit Kim and Brody "What just happened?" Kim exclaimed

"Kim Brody's a black dragon he set you up" Jack said getting back on his feet "No Kim I had no idea" Brody said trying to come up with something, more brown stuff squirted Kim's dress and I winced,

it also squirted the announcer woman causing her to faint, a bunch of Black Dragons walked up onto the stage including Frank "Looks like we have you outnumbered, 6 to 2" he said, Jerry and Milton jumped onto the stage

"3, 4" they said "5" I told them "I'm the only one who can make you look bad." I said to Kim who then rolled her eyes "6" Brody said standing next to Kim "You just made a big mistake" Frank said menacingly, he threw his fist towards Brody who caught it and kicked him off the stage,

a huge fight broke out between us and the dragons.

The whole fight ended after a few minutes when Frank got brown stuff in the face, I watched from the side of the stage as Jack and Kim talked, then a fast beat song started to play and Jack and Kim both started dancing badly. "Finally!" I said out loud "Something for the school web site." I said as I pulled out my phone.


	14. Chapter 14 Rowdy Rudy

**Rowdy Rudy **

I walked into the dojo to see Kim, Jack, Jerry and Eddie all talking about wrestling. "You know wrestling is fake right?" Kim asked

"Wow wow wow there is nothing fake a bout the attomic claws claw." Jerry said

"it's a catchers mitt wrapped in foil." Jack said.

"Their right," I said gestering to Jack and Kim standing next to them. "Any fighting you see on TV is just sweaty guys in stupid costumes rolling around on the ground."

"So I guess you guys won't be going to the wrestle frenzy this weekend?" Jerry asked.

"We're going." the 3 of us said before I headed into the locker rooms.

Next Day

I saw Milton, Jerry and Eddie coming down the stairs and I greeted them "Hey guys" I said, they all nodded "Look Milton you just have to relax and let nature take over" Eddie said facing our geeky friend

"How would you know? The only thing you ever planted one on was the punching dummy at the dojo" Milton replied, I chuckled "And I relaxed and let nature take over" Eddie said, I rolled my eyes

"Milton dude, your first ones important man" Jerry said as he and Milton sat down "Well it's not techincally my first one..." Milton went into a short story about how he accidentally kissed his Aunt Gerti, which was a bit gross

"...It was horrible, I tasted her lipstick and cough drops for 3 weeks" he said, I grimaced "You guys are never gonna believe this..." I looked behind me to see Jack "..That wrestler Mondo Mountain is in town, and apparently he met Rudy"

he said, he pulled out his phone and showed us a video of Rudy kick some huge guys ass "Wow, Rudy says martial arts is for Confidence, Discipline and Honour, but as it turns out it's also good for beatin' down fools"

Eddie exclaimed, he held up his hand and glanced at us but we all just stared at him "Seriously what's a guy gotta do to get some up top around here?" he said before walking away, I rolled my eyes and yawned

"Tired Megan?" Jack asked a little surprised, I nodded "Yeah I was up till 2:00" I said going to my locker "Wow you must have been pretty occupied, what were you doin' all that time?" Jerry asked curiously. "My stupid little brothers they all keep me up." I told them.

"How old are they anyway?" Jack asked.

"9,8,6, and two of them are twins so both 7." I told them. "I gotta get to class see you later." I told them

At Falafel Phil's...

I ran with the guys who were very excited to see my brother "Rudy why didn't you tell us you took down the mountain?" Eddie asked "Your all over the internet" Jerry exclaimed "Rudy your famous" Kim said

"I know, today some woman asked me to sign her baby, d'you know how much that things worth now?" Rudy asked, I rolled my eyes and a weird but familiar song started to play "That's me" Phil said answering his phone, the guys went to get some food and I slid in the seat next to Jack "Rudy I wasn't there but you told us not to use martial arts unless you absolutely have to"he said confused "Oh no I had to, that giant jerk cut in front of me" Rudy replied, I still wasn't seeing it "So what your saying is sometimes you have to take a stand?" Jack asked

"Yeah but I didn't just do it for myself, I took a stand for every little guy who's been pushed around by a fat cat, or a big wig, or a big fat cat wig" Rudy said in thought "Yes he will do it, Rowdy Rudy will fight Mondo Mountain"Phil said loudly, the others came running back over as Phil hung up "So you guys need some more humus or anything?" he asked "Phil" we all exclaimed in sync "What did you just do?" Rudy asked nervously

"I just phoned the wrestle frenzy people and told them that you wanted to get into the ring with Mondo" Phil said looking at Rudy "But I am not a pro wrestler" Rudy pointed out

"Don't worry it's just a show, they want you to win, they want to see the mighty mouse once again take down the elephant"Phil said putting a hand on Rudy's shoulder, Rudy went into a dreamy explenation about how he didn't want to be famous until Phill told him the pay "They said they will give you 5,000 dollars" he said "Mondo's goin' down baby" Rudy exclaimed suddenly changing his mind, we all cheered and I actually couldn't wait for it.

At school later

"Eww she turned into Gerdy?" Kim asked

"The girl wants my lips but I just can't give them to her." Milton said

"Quick question why are you talking to me about it?" I asked Milton and Kim booth rolled their eyes.

"I have to end it." Milton said.

"Wow no you're ending anything Julie's your first love." Kim said.

"It's not fair to her." Milton said shaking his head "It's over."

"No," Kim said pinning him against the locker he looked to me for help but I just laughed and shook my head. "Listen you I was responsible for you two getting together and I'm not letting you break it off over some dumb mental block."

"Kim I appreciate the concern but you're putting a lot of pressure on place were the doctor thinks might be a 3rd nipple." Milton said Kim pulled her hand away quickly.

"I can help you meet us at the dojo at 3:30." Kim said

"Umm excuse me us?" I asked annoyed

"Yes you and me you are giving me a hand with this whether you like it or not." Kim said. I groaned.

"Fine." I whined "I'm getting real sick of helping you people." I told them.

Later at the dojo we had had no luck. "Just take it slowly like getting into a hot tube." I said.

"Oh I don't get into hot tubes there bubbling caldrons of bacteria." Milton said Kim and I booth rolled our eyes. Kim was even more frustrated then me.

"For the love of- it's just a stupid-" and then She grabbed his collar and kissed him.

"Why didn't I bring my camera." I asked myself out loud. When they pulled away we all noticed Julie standing under the arch way.

"Oh wow what did we just do?" Kim asked nervously,

"Milton David Krupnick you and Kim?" Julie exclaimed obviously hurt "No Julie I think you have the wrong..." Kim screamed as Julie tackled her to the ground

"No Julie, Kim was just kissing me to see if I'd like it, and I did" Milton said smiling, Julie suddenly turned on him and tackled him to the ground, Kim stopped her and helped her up

"No Julie it's not what you think, Milton was nervous because he knew you wanted to kiss him and he wanted your first kiss to be perfect" Kim explained "Yes and I didn't wanna ruin things by vomiting on your shoes" Milton added,

"This was never about me Julie, this was all about you" Kim said, she picked up the photo of Julie "Milton where did you get the idea that I wanted you to kiss me?" Julie asked confused "You said you wanted to go to the next level"Milton said as they both sat down on the bench "I was talking about the upper level of the museum" she said "What? But you said it would be scary at first and then fun" Milton asked

"Well yeah because once you get off the elevator the first thing you see is the mummy exibit, but if you keep going there's a simulator that let's you go through the digestive track" she said giggling "Oh I heard about that, it's a magical journey from mastication to evacuation" Milton said in thought "That's one wild ride I wanna take with you"

he said dreamily, Kim and I gave each other weirded out glances "Oh Milton, and about the other thing, we don't need to rush, when were ready it'll happen" Julie said "Thanks Julie, wanna go get a smoothie?"

Milton asked, they both stood up "Just a second" she said, he nodded and walked outside while Julie turned to Kim "Kim thanks for helping Milton and I know your a black belt. But if your lips get anywhere near my man again I will end you sister" she said menacingly

"Got it" Kim replied a little nervous "Bye bye guys" she said waving to me as she left

I ran into the stadium a bit late, "Sorry guys, did I miss anything?" I asked as I occupied the seat between Milton and Jack "Yeah, Rudy just got decked by Mondo" Jerry said chuckling, "Where were you?" Kim asked me.

"The airport." I said "Were you picking some one up?" Eddie asked. "No I was with a group protesting against air pollution." I told him. They all nodded and turned back to the fight. Rudy had just gotten punched in the stomach and got a blow to the back causing him to fall onto the ground, everyone winced at each hit, Mondo started pulling Rudy's leg back and I grimaced

"C'mon Mondo, rip off his leg and hit him with it!" Jerry shouted "I heard that Jerry!" Rudy shouted through his painful gasps "Sorry Rudy" Jerry said shrinking back, Mondo lifted Rudy and spun him around slowly before dropping him

"But mommy I don't wanna go to school today" Rudy said from the floor "Guys, somethin's not right" Jack said glancing at me and Kim, Mondo said something and a large guy got onto the ring

"Guys Mondo's brother Mongo's comin' out of the locker room" Jerry said, my eyes widened and everyone started boo'ing, they both threw Rudy across the ring "Okay guys I got this" Jack said,he got out of his seat and jumped into the ring, as Rudy took down Mondo Jack took down the other guy, Mongo, the match bells run signalling their win, we all cheered "And the winner is Rowdy Rudy" the match guy announced, me and the gang slid through the ropes and got into the ring with Rudy and Jack, Rudy tried to tell the crowd about not resorting to violence but people disagreed and threw cups into the ring, one hit Rudy and he kicked off "I saw who threw that, I'm going all Rudy on yah!" he shouted, he tried to jump the rope but we all grabbed him and pulled him back.

**OK so I' going to do a chapter that's Megan's Birthday I already have the general idea of what I'm gonna do but if any one has any ideas for gifts from the warriors I'd love to read them in comments. As a note remember that she love's Rock and bands namely Aerosmith, The Beatles, and AC DC. And that she's a mega hippie at the same time. Thanks! **


	15. Chapter 15 Rock em Sock em Rudy

**Rock em' Sock em' Rudy **

"Hey where have you guys been you're an' hour late" Rudy exclaimed, as I walk into the dojo fallowed by Milton, Jack, and Kim.

"I was over at 'Build a Bunny'. Look what I made for my lady" Milton said holding a yellow bunny teddy with a sailor suit on "I just went over to sticky huns' Kim shrugged while eating something covered in sugar "And I did 'em both" Jack said showing us his hands that were covered in teddy stuffing

"Yeah it must be nice just brambling about the mall living La Vida Loca. I wouldn't know because I'm here 24/7 teaching classes, paying bills, sucking the sweat stains outta these mats. Which reminds me, I gotta get a vaccume" Rudy said shaking his head disgustedly

"And where were you Megan?" Rudy asked

"I was at a sit in protesting against animal testing for cosmetics at the make-up place." I told him.

"If you love animals so much why do you always wear those leather boots?" Rudy asked pointing at my black boots currently over black tights under a denim skirt which I matched with a black T-shirt with a white peace sign on it.

"It's fake leather half-pipe." I said to him

"Bobby called earlier and said he was dropping by" Rudy said with me sitting back down on the bench "So quick get your geez on" he exclaimed looking at Jack and Kim who were still in their normal clothes "No way, I don't wanna miss Bobby's big entrance" Milton said sitting down next to me "Bobby doesn't do those entrances anymore. He's really starting to embrace his role as a leader, a mentor, a dignified zen master" Rudy said, there was a loud crashing noise outside and I looked but couldn't see anything except fog, Bobby suddenly stumbled in with a jetpack on

"Word to the wise, never buy a jet pack at a garage sale" he said, he took off the jetpack and handed it to his ninjas "Bobby, what brings you to our dojo?" Rudy asked "Let me show you" Bobby said lifting his pendant and tapping it with a small stick, it made a loud noise and two ninjas pushed a large crate in, I narrowed my eyes in confusion and tilted my head slightly

"A teaching machine so advanced it will revolutionise karate as we know it. Behold" he exclaimed pushing a button, a robotic fist smashed through the side of the box and my eyes widened as it fell open revealing a very large green robot "I give you the Wasabatron 3000" Bobby declared,

the guys ran over to inspect the robot but I stayed on the bench "Okay if this thing has a vaccume attachment I'm gonna platz" Rudy exclaimed excitedly "Man I can't wait to test this thing out" Kim said glancing at Rudy

"Well go get changed then" he replied shrugging, we ran into the changing rooms.

We were all in our gees testing out the robot and Kim was bragging to Jack that the robot called her flawless. "Most productive morning ever." Rudy said walking out of his office. "All I have to do now is get rid of my junk mail." I rolled my eyes and headed into the locker room.

Later I was practicing with the bow staff, Jack and Kim were sparing, and Jerry was working with the robot. The robot flipped Jerry onto his back and he smiled despite the aching pain he now felt "I think this robot's making me better" he said nodding. "Great move Jack but I wouldn't fallow it up with a spinning back kick." Kim said

"Thanks Kim but I think I know what i'm doing." Jack said. "Actually she is correct." The robot said. "Sorry Jack but you just can't beat flawless." Kim bragged.

"Blondie we get it the Robot called you flawless shut up about it." I said to her. Then Jacks phone range and he told us that. Rudy would be back later.

The next day Jerry, Jack, Kim and I were all practicing when Rudy walked in. "I feel rejuvinated and that's not just the mani pedi talking." He said.

"Hi yay!" Kim shouted as she broke 3 boards. "Kim you just broke 3 boards." Rudy said impressed. "Not bad Blondie." I said to her. "I had no idea what I could do until this robot came along." Kim told us. "Hey Rudy check it out." Jack said before doing his new routine.

"Yo Rudy check it." Jerry said excited. And he showed Rudy the new kick the robot taught him and he actually nocked the dummy over. "That's all you ro bro woow!" yelled excitedly high fiving the robot. Rdywent into his office looking slightly disapointed.

2 days later I walked into the dojo to see Jack training with the robot I noticed Kim sitting on the bench and I walked over to her. "Hey, Blondie!" I said. She turned her head to look at me "Yeah?" She asked I held out the coffee in my hand to her. "Try this coffee and tell me what it tastes like." I told her. Looking confused Kim took the coffee and took a sip. "Cinammon?" She asked. "I don't know I found it in the trash." I told her smiling evily. "Eww gross." She said putting down the coffee next to her. I went into the changing room to change. When I came out the guys were complaining.

"What are you wining about?" I asked them.

"That stupid robot." Jack said.

"Oh my god I know it's really being annoying we should talk to Rudy tell him we want him to hall tis piece of junk out of here." I said.

"That's it let's talk to Rudy this is his dojo." Kim said. We all made our way to his office. When we got there we saw Bobby sitting at Rudy's desk. "Uhh Bobby were's Rudy?" Jack asked.

"I fired him and replaced him with the Wasabatron 3000." he said sounding a tiny bit sad about it.

"What?" we all asked at the same time

"Have you guys ever flungpoo? Oh just got it. Not funny!" He yelled into the phone before hanging up. The 4 of us got changed and went over to Rudy's place. Yes even me because with out Rudy I was stuck with that annoying robot. When we got there Jack rang the doorbell. "Who is it?" We heard Rudy ask. "It's Jack Kim Megan and Jerry." Jack said through the door. When we got inside Rudy was pretending to be on the phone with some one and they all sat down on the couch I sat in the chair.

"Sorry about that," he said "Been getting so many job offers it's like hey give me some space people." Rudy lied badly.

"Umm Rudy we know you weren't really talking to anybody." Kim said as gently as she could. "What?" Rudy asked in a high pitched voice.

"That's a remote." I said. "You're a remote." Rudy said obviously unable to come up with a better come back.

"How's your robot sensei?" Rudy asked. "Making you better at karate?" He asked in a baby voice.

"We're better but...we're miserable." Kim said. Jack got up. "Rudy we're here because we need you back at the dojo." he said "We all got caught up in the excitement of that Wassabi wind up toy but, dude that things not you. " Jake finished.

"That robot is a better teacher you guys don't need me." Rudy said.

"Are you kidding of course we need you." The guys said standing up. "Rudy that thing isn't our friend man you are." Jack said in a duh tone. "Well actually he's not my friend either." I pointed out from my chair. They all gave me a look and then went on. "So what you guys are saying is you want me back?" Rudy asked.

"More then anything." Kim said.

"With out a doubt." Jack said

"Totally!" said Jerry they then all turned to me.

"The robot is annoying and you're easier to tease pip-squeak." I said standing up.

"Well then I'm gonna do what I should have done in the first place, I'm gonna fight for my dojo." Rudy said and we all left. When we got to the dojo we saw Bobby trying to run out. "Bobby what's wrong?" Rudy asked. "Oh nothing much except that robot is trying to kill me." Bobby screamed. "OK we need a plan let's not do anything rash." Rudy said. "Going in!" Jerry said doing a summer sault into the dojo.

"You can not shut me off monkey." The robot said. "I eliminated the power down option." Jerry summer salted back to us. "He uh...he eliminated the power down-"

"We heard!" We all interupted him. "Now it is time to eliminate all of you cause you will never be perfect." That robot said getting in a fight stance. Then Milton and Eddie showed up at the door.

"Stand back mortals!" Milton yelled. "We're here to save you all! Meer flesh and blood is no match for a machine for it must be a machine that takes down a machine. Prepare to meet the robot I have created that will enialte this machanical monstrosity. I give to you the Miltonator!" Miton yelled dramatically. And then rolled in the saddest most pathetic excuse for a robot I had ever seen. The robot crushed it in less then a second.

"Really? Really? That's it?" Eddie asked, Milton nodded. "What do you want I spent all my money on jumper cables."

"This has gone on long enough," Rudy said walking into the dojo. "I'm throwing you out of my dojo." Rudy said before getting ready to fight the robot. After rudy got taken down Jack went in after it. Then Kim. And when she went down Jerry tried. Then Eddie went in. Then Milton. Then me. Not one of us lasted. Then I noticed Bobby charge at it. And run into the wall. We all got up, got in a line and into our fighting stance.

"Yo how long do we have to do this?" Jerry asked "As long as it takes." Rudy answered. "I didn't even wanna do it the first time." Eddie wined.

"These continued attacks are illogical." That robot said

"Not to us we live by the Wassabi Code, even Megan despite being...well Megan," I rolled my eyes even though I knew it was true. "That's something that Rudy taught us." Jack told the Robot. We all put our hands over a fist and resited the code.

"We swear by the light of the dragons eye,

To be loyal and honest,

And never say die. Wassabi!"

We all got back in our fighting stance "The wassabi code impossible." The robot started malfunctioning. "Milton what's going on?" Jerry asked "It can't process that fact that we know we can't win but we'll never give up." Milton said. The robot started sparking and shut down. "There's something else about us humans we don't hit a man when he's down but the thing is you're not a man." Rudy said to it before kicking him down.

"I've got to hand it to you Rudy that was a classy move." Bobby said to him "I should probably get the other robots destroyed. Rudy can I have my jet pack?" Bobby asked Rudy gave him a look. "Fine I'll take the bus." Bobby said leaving. Rudy turned to us.

"Guys I just wanna let you know that as long as you're apart of this dojo it'll always be worth fighting for. Oh get in here." Rudy said opening his arms for a group hug everyone went in for it except for me. "Come on Megan." Kim said. "You know you want to." Jack added. "I don't hug." I told them. "Come on guys let's move in." Rudy shouted and everyone came over and forced me into the hug. After a sec I gave in and hugged them back. Just a little. "This doesn't make us friends." I called. "Yeah yeah." They all said


	16. Chapter 16 My Left Foot

**My Left Foot **

I was sat in the caffateria with Kim, Jack,and Milton when Jerry and Eddie sat down. Milton started sniffing "What's that smell?" he asked "It smells like actual food." Kim said. "This is the school cafateria there is no real food." Jack said holding his plate upside down to demon straight. "It's them." Milton said. We all turned around to look and see a stake on a silver plater being cut up for the jocks. "Here we go the start of football season." Milton said annoyed. "Look at them with their prime rib they think there so much better then us," Jerry said annoyed "Oh I'm gonna go ask that guy if I can eat his fat!" He then said excited I grabed the hood of his jacket and pulled him back down. "Sit down!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah no their quarter back just moved away and their holding try outs for a new one." Eddie told us. We all just shrugged and started eating our food. "What a minute!" Milton said suddenly excited. "I thinkwe all know there's some one sitting right here at this table that could replace him." Milton told us "We'll if you really think..." "Yeah well you know My muscels..." Eddie and Jerry both started. "He was talking about Jack you toads." I said rolling my eyes annoyed. "I would love to but between school and karate and I just got a turtle it's a whole big thing the walking it alone takes forever.

"Jack you're the most athletic person we know and the school needs a quarter back." Milton told him "And we need meet man." Jerry said to which I hit in the back of the head. "Except for Megan." he said "Dude what art of 'got a turtle' don't you understand?" Jack asked sarcasticly. "Come on I'll even go with you to the try out for moral support." Milton told Jack "It doesn't work like that Milton," He told him "They don't just let anyone try out for the football team." Jack said just then the football coach walked by and Milton stood up. "Coach Mamer Jack would like to try out for-"

"Oh great kid see you tomorrow at try outs." Coach said before walking away "What just happened?" Jack asked "I'd support you by joining the pep squad again but as you know Grace kicked me off for no reason." Kim said annoyed. Frankly I'd had enough of her wining about this. "You dropped kicked our mascot." I said "He was saying inappropriat things to me through his blow hole." Kim defended "And I belong on that pep squad front and center and I'll say it I like being looked at." Kim said "And you wonder why I don't like you." I said to her. "Kim you had your shoot now leave the pep to the professionals." Jerry said.

"You have pep?" Kim asked "Oh I have pep sister you drum line give me a beat!" Jerry yelled the drum line started playing a Jerry started dancing awesomely and started singing his own cheer for the school. "Sea Ford!" "Sea ford!" everyone else repeated and started getting up "Greatest school in history!" "Greatest school in history!" Everyone else reapted again as the other guy members from the spirt squad picked him up everyone starting to fallow them out "Show your spirt let's march the halls!" "Show your spirt let's march the halls!" "Wow wow gonna hit the wall- I'm gonna hit the wall!" Jerry yelled he fall down but everyone else keept marching. I took my chance got up and started marching with everyone else if it ment walking over Jerry.

A week later I was walking with the guys in the cafeteria and Jack was telling me about the game we missed that weekend but I wasn't listening. "Megan why didn't you go to the game?" he asked "I didn't want to." I said "But you should have come to support Milton." Jack told me "Why he's not my friend?" I asked Jack just shook it off. "We're with the Krupnick party he's meeting us here." Jerry said to the waiter standing at the jock table "We're with the foot hon." Kim said to him the guy let us past the velvet ropes and we each took a seat. "Can you smell that?" Jack asked us "That's the smell of fancy." He said. "Thanks to Milton we're in for a whole new life at school." Kim said. "You are not kidding Mr. Slugman gave me detention for riding my skate board but as soon as I mentioned Milton name poof it went away." Jack said

"That's nothing guess who's back on the pep squad?" Kim asked flipping her hair vainly. "I thought Grace wasn't gonna let you in?" Eddie asked "She wasn't but Milton made a phone call and 2 spots magically opened up." Kim told us "All this one has to do is shave his pit poddles." Kim said laughing at Jerry. "Well I'm not doing it." Jerry said shrugging "Oh you're doing it." Kim said "No I'm not" Jerry told her "You're doing it if you wanna make the team." Kim yelled and then they started fighting till Kim hit him. That's when Milton came in. He took off his helmet and he looked super sweaty. "You have practice Krupnick?" I asked him as he sat down next to me. "No history class Russian Revolution really takes a lot out of me." he explained "I'm sorry how did this guy get on the football team?" I asked everybody. "Milton are you wearing one of my uggs?" Kim asked him

"I sure am when you have a loaded gun you have to keep it in a holster honey." Milton answered her. Then some guy brought him a shrimp cock tail. "Oh shrimp cock tail my favorite." Milton said picking up a shrimp. "Hey Milton I came up with an awesome way to impress Grace all I need is to be the score board operator." Eddie asked "I got yeah. Hey coach can my friend be the score board operator?" Milton asked the coach "What you mea this nerd?" he asked pointing at Eddie Milton shrugged and nodded "You got it Foot." The coach said to Milton "Hey Milton are you gonna make it to karate practice today?" Jack asked him. Milton took out his phone to check his schedule. "I have study group at 3 I had to push that back due to an interview with the school paper sorry not gonna happen." Milton said putting his phone down. "Milton team pictures gotta go!" The coach yelled at him. "Sorry guys see yeah later." Milton said getting up.

That weekend was the homecoming game I was siting in the bleachers with Jack and Rudy "Wow Rudy you really went for it." Jack said comenting on Rudy's spirit stuff. "Absolutly check out what's gonna happen every tie we score." Rudy told him pulling on the fins of his whale and confety flew out of it. "Short stop that has got to be the most ridiculos outfit I have ever- and I spoke to soon." I said suddenly noticing Phil coming through in a craw fish costume. "Rudy they ran out of seets on my side can I please sit next to you, I promise you won't hear a peep out of me." Phil asked him Rudy gestured yes and Phil sat next to him. "Milton Krupnick lins up for a kick his third field goal of the game." The announcer said "And the kick is good." we all cheered. Then it was time for pep squad half time show Kim got up on Jerry's shoulders "Give me an S!" She yelled "S!" The crowd chanted "Give me an E!" She yelled "E!" "Give me a- HELP! AHH!" And she fell down off Jerry's shoulders. I laughed. "Ha ha that was a riot that girl just took a header into a susaphone." Rudy said probably unaware it was Kim.

Jerry started running away "When I get this off my head you're dead Jerry!" Kim yelled chasing after him. "Pretty sure that was Kim." Jack said "It's even funnier now cause I know her!" Rudy said I leaned over and high fived him. "Attention both sides please direct you're attention to the score board some kid named Eddie has just given himself a massive weggy." The announcer said we all turned to see Eddie hanging by his underwear from the score board. Everyone started laughing except for me, Jack, Rudy, and Phil. "I'm impressed Megan I figured you'd laugh at that. "Weggies aren't funny." I answered him simply. "Yes Eddie I'll go out with you!" Grace called we all clapped. Yes even me.

After Jack had a talk with Milton the coach told Milton to go make the kick. Jerry and Kim came up and stood next to Jack on the field I jumped over the railing and stood next to Jerry. "Here it is if he makes this Milton Krupnick will be a Seaford High legand." the announcer said. Milton made the kick. The whole crowd cheered and I couldn't help but be happy we won. All this school spirit stuff was getting to me. Milton ran up to the 4 of us and we all high fived him. Yes even me. "Milton we won the game party at my house!" some other guy on the team said. "Yeah you guys go and get it started with out me I'll meet you there later." Milton told him "Milton that was awesome you did it and even though you're retiring from the team you should still go celebrate with the guys." Jack told him "I will with you guys." He told us. Then 2 members of the pep squad picked him up and we all started to sing Jerry's cheer. Yes even me.


	17. Chapter 17 Megans Birthday

**Megan's Birthday **

(No one's POV)

Megan was in the hall way when all the guys came up to her they didn't say anything Kim just had a huge smile on her face. "Hey guys" she said as she went back to putting books in her locker. "Hey." Kim said looking like she was holding back some sort of excitment. "What are you all so excited about?" she finally asked annoyed "Nothing." Jack said shrugging "Except the fact that someone's birthday is coming up." Kim said. Megan put my back pack down turned around crossed her arms and asked "How did you know my birthday this weekend?" "When you first came here I volunteered to be your buddy so they told me that. Even though you ended up requesting not to have a buddy." Kim told her. "Megan this is gonna be great." Jack promised.

"Yeah OK let me explain something to you. We, for the millionth time, are not friends there for you will not do anything in celebration for my birthday. No cake, no presents, no nothing. And even if you guys tried to get me stuff you would have absolutly no way of knowing what to get me. I bet you guys can't name a single band I like. But that's OK cause we aren't friends. So no presents! OK?" Megan explained to them. "Yeah, OK, we got it." They all muttered nodding their heads before Megan left for class. "So we're definatly getting her presents and stuff right?" Milton asked "Oh definatly." Jack said before they all headed to class too.

Later after school in the mall court yard Megan was sitting at a table out side Falafel Phil's listening to an Aerosmith marathon leading up to win tickets to there concert the next weekend not noticing the guys were walking to the dojo trying to figure out what to get for her and they didn't notice her either. "You guys we have to think of something big. Something she'll love. Now think what does she like?" Jack told everybody "Rock bands!" Milton said "World peace!" Said Eddie "Kim's not talking!" Jerry answered "OK what bands does she like?" Jack asked at that they all drew a blank. Suddenly they all heard a radio turn up and a voice they all recognized singing along to the words.

_Sing with me, sing for the year_  
_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_  
_Sing with me, just for today_  
_Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away_  
_Sing with me, sing for the year_  
_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_  
_Sing with me, just for today_  
_Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away. _

They looked over to Falafel Phil's to see Megan sitting there with the radio. As the song ended the guy on the radio started talking _"And that was 'Dream On' all part of our Aerosmith marathon leading up to our big ticket give away to there concert this weekend so stay tuned." _"Guy's that's it she wears Aerosmith T-shirts all the time that's a band she likes. We have to win her those tickets." Jack said "Quick lets go get Rudy and have him help. Jerry go get the dojo radio, Milton go get some other people who could help, Eddie go get as many phones as you can, and Jack you and I will try to learn as much about this band as we can so we can answer what ever question it is that they'll ask." Kim said

About 20 minutes later they all met back up at the dojo Milton dragging in Julie. "I thought Megan told yo she didn't even want any presents." she said to Milton "She did." he answered. "Then why are you contradicting her just do what she wants." Julie wined "Why are you so freaked out about doing something Megan's not OK with?" Milton asked her "Because she scares me." Julie answered "She scares us all." Milton said in a failed comforting effort. _"OK it's time to give away those tickets. Who ever the lucky 10th caller is will just have to answer a question to prove their the ultimate fan in order to win 2 tickets to this weekends Aerosmith concert. Now start calling!" _The radio guy said and everybody started dialing on several different phones at once. "Number 1!" Kim said "Number 3!" said Julie "Number 4!" Rudy called "Number 6!" said Jack "8!" Jerry told them "I'm 9!" said Eddie "10!" yelled Milton.

_"Hey caller congratulations! What's your name?" _The radio guy asked "Mil- I mean um Ugeen Forfanshits." Milton answered not wanting Megan to know that it was him. _"Well OK Ugeen you have 30 seconds to finish this line:"_ An Aerosmith song started playing_ "'__Don't want to close my eyes, __I don't want to fall asleep, __Cause I'd miss you babe, __And I don't want to miss a thing, __Cause even when I dream of you,__The sweetest dream will never do, __I'd still miss you babe, __And-_ '" "What is it what is it?" Milton asked them "I'm checking hang on." Kim said looking it up on her phone. She shoved it in front of his face and Milton yelled into the phone "I don't wanna miss a thing!" _"That's right! Congratulations! You just won 2 tickets to the Aerosmith concert next weekend! But wait there's more if you can answer this next question not only will we give you 2 tickets but backstage passes to hang out with the the band. But if you get it wrong you lose the tickets do you wanna keep the tickets or take the risk?" _

Milton looked at the guys who all nodded urging him to answer the next question. "I'll take the next question." He said into the phone. _"OK what is Steven Tyler's real name?"_ The radio dude asked, Milton looked at Jack and Kim for help. "Um I read this I read this. Uh it could have been Steven Victor Tallaricoor Steven Vincent Taylor." Kim said unsure "Just guess." Jack told Milton panicking "Steven Vincent Tallarico?" Milton said unsure _"Oh I'm sorry the correct answer is Steven _Victor_ Tallarico. We'll try again with our next caller." _The radio guy said. That's when Megan walked in looking angery. The guys all tried to hide the phones. "I can't believe who won. There was this Aerosmith ticket give away on the radio and the person that won doesn't even know all the words to what is easily Steven Tylers best song. He had to look it up. I stopped listening after that. Any ways I'm gonna go change." Megan told them walking into the locker room.

The next day after school the guys were all walking to the dojo from school. "I can't believe this Megan's birthday is tomorrow and we haven't found her anything." Jack said frustrated. "Yo guys what are we gonna do?" Jerry asked "We gotta get her into that concert." "How? I read on the internet it's been sold out for months." Milton said. Suddenly a guy in a suite walked past behind them. Suddenly a couple guys came up and tried to jump him so naturaly the warriors helped. Once the robbers got away the guy in the suite thanked them. "If you need anything just give me a call." He said handing Jack his card. "You're a music manager?" Jack asked reading the card "Yep I manage some of the biggest names out there one of my bands, Aerosmith, has a concert here this weekend." He told them. The guys couldn't believe their luck. "Can you get us tickets to that concert?" Kim asked "No." The manager answered "But I know some one who can." He told them.

**Megan POV**

The next day all the guys were at the dojo when I walked in. Everyone ran up to me so I was just sanding past the arch way facing them. "Happy Birthday!" Everyone shouted. I rolled my eyes. "Here you go." Kim said smiling as she handed me a small rapped box. "Guys I said no presents." I said annoyed taking the box "Relax it's just one thing from all of us." Jack said as I opened the box I looked at what was in side, rose an eyebrow, and looked at them. "A poem?" I asked "I wrote it now just read it." Milton said to me smiling. I sighed loudly and read it out loud.

"It's your birthday and there's no about about it,

To get you a great gift we searched and search 'till we found it,

Now without further a due, remember we looked up and down,

To receive your perfect gift just turn around."

I read the last part confused. What were these guys playing at? Still confused I turned around and almost had a heart attack. Standing behind me was none other then the lead singer of Aerosmith Steven Tyler! "Happy Birthday Megan." He said smiling. I'm not sure if I could even talk so I just managed to get out a slight laugh and a nod. I turned around to look at the hugely smiling faces of my sensei and warriors. "You got Steven Tyler to come to our dojo?" I asked them in a slightly squeaky voice. They all nodded. "For my birthday?" I asked them they all nodded again. "If you ever repeat this to anyone including each other I will rip all of your heads off because I swear this is just for today and today only." I paused for a second before squealing "This is the greatest gift ever!" I yelled jumping up and down and then giving them a huge group hug. I pulled away and turned back to Steven Tyler.

"Umm his can I just say you are in one of the greatest bands of all time." I told him. He smiled "I know. Now Megan for your birthday I thought I'd give you a little present. Here are front row tickets to my concert tonight and backstage passes so you can come back and meet the rest of the band." He said handing it all to me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yelled and gave him a hug "I got you 7 so you could bring all your friends." He said "Oh there not my friends but I'll bring them." I told him smiling and nodding. "OK well I gotta get to rehersle I'll see all of you tonight. Happy birthday Megan!" He said before leaving.

I turned around to look at the guys. "Thank you! This is the best birthday of my life. And I appreciate you guys going to so much trouble for me." I said nodding "Megan I think that is the nicest thing you've ever said to us. Or any one." Jack said. I smiled slightly "Yeah I can be like that." I said "So does this mean we're friends?" Kim asked. "No sorry. Getting me an awesome birthday gift doesn't make me like people." I said going back to my typical tone "And she's back." Rudy said. I smiled "I'm gonna go change." I told them. "No wait we got you a cake." Jerry said I turned around "Were is it?" I asked "Phil should be here with it by now." Eddie said looking at his watch. Just then Phil walked in with a giant birthday cake. "Phil I said to make sure the cake was done in 40 no for 40" Rudy said "Oh" Phil said "It's fine Falafel boy as long as that cake is red velvet with cream cheese frosting." I told him. Phil handed everyone a fork and we started to dig in.

**Not to crazy about the very ending. Any way sorry I haven't posted in a while lately it's seemed that every time I tried to sit down in front of the computer I was being dragged off because either some else needed it for some stupid thing like football scores or cause my parents think I need to spend 23/24 hours of the day exercising. Any way I'll try to post again sooner. **


	18. Chapter 18 We Are Family

**We Are Family **

I was standing outside the display window with the guys looking at the go-cart we all wanted when Kim came up "Hey guys." She said we all made freaked out sounds when we saw her hair. It looked like some one from the 70's on a bad hair day. "Wow Kim you look um different. Hot date tonight?" Milton asked "With a clown?" I interjected. "Go ahead and laugh but I just go us 10 bucks closer to buying that go-cart." Kim said smugly "Wilferd beauty college is paying people to be their practice dummy." "Yeah well you don't really need any practice in the field of being a dummy." I said. "Man I can not wait till we get that go-cart." Eddie said we gave him mubbles of extatic agreement as we walked into the dojo. "Alright time to kick in." Milton said taking out our money jar "I made 40 bucks visting my aunt Betty every time I go she thinks it's my birthday and gives me money I went 4 time yesterday." He said putting the jar down on the bench.

"And I went twice." Jack said. Kim put in her money and I put in mine "I robbed 30 bucks from a wall street buisness guy who was here on busness. " I told them they all gave me looks. "What he works for a company thats cutting down the rain forests." I told them "Cindy Conors gave me 10 bucks to stop asking her out around her boyfriend." Eddie said "Some one put an I.O.U in here." Milton said pulling out a slip of paper "Took $5.00 to get a foot long at captin corn dog t's dope yo whooo." Milton read we all looked at Jerry "Who would do something like that?" Jerry asked eating his corn dog. Man he is the worst lier ever."Come on Jerry you're the only one who hasn't commited to the go-cart fund even Megan is participating." Jack said to Jerry. "You guys are never gonna guess how just made $10." Rudy inturupted walking in "Test dummy at Wilfred Beauty College?" Kim asked him "No I sold my old golf shoes what's this about a beauty college?" Rudy answered.

The next day I walked into the dojo to see Milton, Jack, and Blondie with and aferow. "Hey Blondie the 70's called they want their hair back. " I said walking up to them "Like you should talk at least the color in my hair is bright, your's is a vampire snack." She said "At least I don't look like a clown on a bad hair day." I said. Milton tried to change the subject. "So has Jerry put any money in yet I haven't seen him in 2 days." Milton said "Guys we were pretty rough on him he's probably embaressed he can't kick in enough for the go-cart." Jack defended him suddenly we all heard what sounded like tires screeching and we all ran outside. And we saw Jerry get out of our go-cart. How the hell? "Hey guys you like my new ride?" Jerry asked "You bought our go-cart?" Jack asked "Yeah I uh... I decided to go solo." Jerry said tossing his helmet to Kim "To days ago you couldn't go solo on a gum ball." I said annoyed

"Well that was before I got a job delivering meat balls for the meat ball king." Jerry told us "The meat ball king? That guy inhumanly kills animals for his balls of meet you better quit or I swear-" suddenly his phone started ringing. "Hang on totts. Gotta take this." He said answering the phone. While he was on the phone the 4 of us just looked at cart and slowly wandered toward Jerry. Once he hung up he turned to Kim "You know what doll why don't you go get your self fixed up." He said to her pulling out some money. Kim handed me the helmet and tried to attack Jerry before Jack stopped her. Jerry got back in his go-cart. I throw his helmet at him and the 4 of us watched him drive away. "I really wanna be mad at him but he looks so cool." Milton said as we all nodded in agreement.

I was in the dojo with Milton and Rudy came out of his office with an ice pack over his nose. "Well the twitching stopped and I think the swelling is finally starting to go down." Rudy said to us we tuned to look "Hows it look?" he asked. I needed to look away from what I saw until he put the bandage back on. That's when Jack and Kim ran in "Is Jerry here?" Kim asked "Yeah he's in the locker room." I said that's when Jerry came in wearing the tackiest thing I had ever seen. With the exception of Phil's outfit to the sea ford homecoming came. "Umm what are you wearing?" I asked "Custom made gi," Jerry said "My new boss got it for me, Check it." Jerry said before he hit a button on the side of the monstrosity and it made a tiger sound.

"That is the tackiest thing I have ever seen I mean were would one even go to by such a thing, in a medium?" Rudy lied horribly. "Jerry your new boss is forcing people to buy meet balls they don't need he's a criminal." Jack said "Sure he is." Jerry said disbelievingly "you know you guys are so-" But Jerry got cut off by Phil running in "The Meat Ball King stole Tottsie!" Phil yelled handing us a note. "Give me my money or the goat gets it.- The Meat Ball King" Jerry read aloud "Well that doesn't prove anything do you know how many Meat Ball Kings there are in the world?" Jerry asked "He took Tottsie." I said annoyed "You know how many Tottsies there are in the-" "Jerry!" Kim interupted him. "I get it I'm working for a criminal." Jerry said he turned around and walked into the locker rooms.

We were all sitting in the dojo lobby with Rudy on the phone with the cops "That's right officer Tottsie is a goat." Rudy said "Oh OK then thanks take care." Rudy said hanging up the phone "Yeah there not gonna help us." Rudy said "Oh I never see my Tottsie ever again." Phil cried as he sat down next to me "It's OK Phil lets look at her photo album a again." I said "Megan are you feeling OK?" Jack asked me "Yeah why?" "Well because your being well nice." Jack said "And supportive" added Kim "And helpful" Milton "And gental" Jerry "And sensitive." Rudy told me "And not taking chance to make me cry like little girl." Phil finished "Is it so hard to believe I'm being nice?" I asked "YES!" They all said at the same time in a duh tone. "I am an animal activest of course I'm upset about this." I told them "OK now it makes sense." Kim said

"Man this is all my fault." Jerry said getting up "Yeah it is." I said nodding "And she's back" Jack said "I just saw a chance to make some really good money and I took it. I didn't even realize what I was getting myself into." Jerry said "I must figure out a way to pay this ransom." Phil said getting up "And then what?" Jack asked getting up as well "You're back to over paying for meat balls you don't need. Guys we have to stop him." "But how?" Phil asked "Yeah it's not like I can tape my phone to my chest, go into his office, record his confession, and take the proof the the police." Jerry said

"You guys really think this'll work?" Jerry asked as Milton taped his phone to his chest. We all shrugged and nodded. "Absolutly we'll record the whole thing here at the dojo." Milton said. The Jerry's phone started to ring "Oh Cindy Myers one sec gotta take this." He ripped the phone off evedently forgetting it was glued to his chest hair and letting out a huge girly scream before answering. I laughed "What's so funny?" Jack asked "Jerry got hurt." I laughed were all sitting in the dojo and listened to Jerry talk to the king till the idiot tapped his chest and hung up. "Oh man he got disconected" Milton said "What we should do?" Phil asked "Call him back?" Kim said unsure "Yeah, call him back, do that, She's so smart" we all said at once. We tried to call back but that didn't work.

When Jerry finally got back later he was wet soapy and fried and he told us the whole story of what happened. "What I don't understand is why you're covered in soap bubbles" I said sitting down at the bench next to him. "Well right before I almost burst into flames I ran through the Car Wash where I realized 2 things. 1) that blow dryer at the end can literally blow your freckles off and 2) The Meat Ball King was talking to his boss on the phone and he was scared to death off him." Jerry told us "How does that help us?" Jack asked "Well he's never seen the guy they call him the shnoz." Jerry said "Why do they call him that?" Milton asked "Cause he's got one narly looking honker." Jerry answered. We all seemed to have the same idea come to us at the same time. We all smiled and turned to Rudy who was smiling as well. "What?" Rudy asked clueless.

We were all waiting in the foggy ally in our mob outfits waiting for our que. "Goat boy has a lot of friends some you might even know." Jerry said "Oh yeah like who?" Meat Ball asked "The Shnoz." Rudy said in a failed accent as we all walked into view. "I would've been here earlier but I got lost in all this fog." Rudy said "I swear on my mama's meat balls if I knew Phil was a friend of your's I would have never disrespected him." Meat Ball said "Dert give him the goat" Phil walked over and took Tottsie. "Tottsie welcome back to the family." Rudy said bending down to the goat level. Rudy stood up and we all realized the goat eat his fake mustache. "You don't know how lucky you are that not a hair on Tottsies- the goat eat my fake mustache didn't it?" Rudy said "Yeah" we all mumbeled and nodded.

Naturally a fight between us and the meat ball mobsters brook out. We had taken down most of the men until we all heard Milton shout "Rudy Meat Ball Bazoka!" The Meat Ball King pulled out some big gun that apparently fired meat balls. Jerry jumped in front of Rudy to take the meat ball for him. Suddenly I heard a voice shout freedom right before Joan fell out of the vent and landed on the Meat Ball King. I then noticed Eddie poke his head out of the vent as well. "This is were we go our separate ways." Joan called up to him "good luck kid." "Good bye Norma!" Eddie called to her waving. Then I noticed Jerry and The Meat Ball King talking "You'r not my family!" Jerry said to him as we all walked up to him "These people are my family." he said gesturing to us "Even Megan she's just the evil cousin." Jerry said "I'm cool with that for now." I said

"All I know is your family's crazy! Let's get out of here guys!" The Meat Ball King said to his men as they ran away. Rudy took Eddie some were and Jerry started talking to us "I just wanna say I'm sorry guys." Jerry said us "I let the whole job thing get to my head and money should never be more important then friendship." Jerry said "We don't have a friendship." I said as Jack stood up to say something. Everyone gave me a look and an eye roll before Jack started talking. "You're right. But in the end you came up with the plan to get Tottsie back and it all worked out." Jack told him "And on top of that you got your self a go-cart." "No we got our selves a go-cart!" Jerry said we all smiled that's when Joan speed past us in our go-cart shouting something about Mexico. This whole mall was insane.


	19. Chapter 19 Dummy Dancing

**OK I know this was an early episode in the first season but I really love it so I wanted to write it with Megan. So just pretend that this episode is in the second season. Please Read and Review!**

**Dummy Dancing **

Today was Wednesday, which meant the guy's were having the annual tray competition, which I was missing "miss can I go to the nurses office, I don't feel so well"I said fanning myself, the teacher nodded and I ran down the stairs to see them with the tray's "what did I miss?" I asked sitting on the wall "Nothing were just waiting for Jerry" Milton replied, the devil himself soon came flying down the stairs "Did I miss anything?"he asked "Not yet, hey shouldn't you be in detention?" I asked "I should be, but when you sit me in the back and leave a window open, I'm what you call a flight risk" Jerry replied smirking, I chuckled and he sat next to me,

he put an arm around my shoulder which I then slapped away "who do you thinks gonna win?"he asked leaning forward, I looked at him "Jack" we both said in sync before turning to the game "Jack I'm about to beat you're record, prepare for the new world champion, Milton 'the missile' Krupnick" Milton said, he took off his jacket and ripped of his trousers, he was wearing a bright purple all in one suite "Dude eat a sandwich" Jerry said disgusted, we were about to start when Truman walked in, the guy's a total jerk and he's been hitting on me since I got here.

"Oh look at this I've walked into the middle of a loser palusa" he exclaimed "What do you want Truman?"Jack asked "I thought I'd just hang out" he said shrugging "Do you have to do it here?"Jerry asked annoyed "it's a free hallway Jerry" Truman snapped" Truman if you'll excuse me, I have a date with destiny" Milton said "Well that'll be you're first date ever" Truman said laughing "Hey at least he's gonna get one" I snapped, the other's all ooed "I'll let that slip sweetheart" he said winking, I gagged "Very funny, but you're about to see my skinmarks" Milton said, we all looked at him weirdly "Okay I thought that would sound different when it came out" he explained, we all nodded,

Milton started running and he went down onto the board, only problem was he was going so fast that he crashed straight through the doors, we all ran to him "He just totally shattered you're record" Jerry said "and that paper mache solar system outside the science room" Kim added "Wait it look's like somebody greased his tray" Jack said "Yeah look's like!" Truman shouted laughing, Milton limped over to us covered in planets "Look's like Saturn is now lodged on the dark side of the moon" Milton admitted, I cringed. "I wouldn't even wanna pull a prank like that." I said

The other's were practicing when we heard a scream come from the changing room, next thing we knew Jerry came out screaming with bright pink hair, we all started laughing "Hang on a sec something's different, don't tell me, new bathrobe?" I asked, I laughed even more "it's my hair, this is what I get for showering" Jerry said "Yo Rudy what kinda shampoo are we using?"Jerry asked, I looked at the bottle "That's the same shampoo you guy's always use" I said, Jerry ripped off the cover to see there was another under it

"Wait this isn't shampoo, it's pink hair die" he exclaimed, how the hell did that get in there? "Dude, do you shampoo you're leg hair?" Eddie asked, we glanced to see Jerry's leg hair was pink, oh my gosh "Bro, when I shampoo, I go all in" he said "Love you're new look, awesome just awesome" I groaned when I heard Truman's annoying voice "we know you did this Truman, somehow you snuck in here and switched the shampoo for pink hair die" Jack said

"What?" Truman asked as though it was ridiculous "No it wasn't him, I've been here all day and I never once saw him ooze his way in here" Rudy said "See you round pinky" Truman said before walking out laughing "Pinky? Why would anyone call me pinky?"Jerry asked confused, I yanked out a piece of Jerry's hair and showed it to him, he nodded smiling and I rolled my eyes.

I was in school and I heard music while I was walking down the stairs, I saw Kim run at a paper sign and she got wrapped up in it, she also fell to the floor and everyone helped her, I couldn't help but laugh a bit, I heard other laughing behind me "Look's like you got yourself into a sticky situation"Truman said, I shook my head. Later on we met up at the dojo and I found out Jack was pranked too "You guy's we all know Truman's doing all these pranks, we just gotta figure out how he's doing it" Milton said "Grease, hair die, sticky paper and blue cheese, sounds like my grandma's medicine cabinet" Jerry said, I cringed

"Truman's picking us off one by one, he's got all of us, except for…Eddie and Megan" Jack announced, I knew Truman wouldn't prank me, Eddie already told me why "What are you guy's saying?"Eddie asked nervously "Were saying you guys are next, if I were you I'd roll myself up in bubble wrap and sit in the basement" Milton said, I scoffed and stood up, I started pasing so the guy's thought I was worried "I did that when my father showed me my own birth video, do you guy's have any idea where we come from?"Milton asked, I rolled my eyes "my mother told me it was a pumpkin patch"Eddie said

"I wish" Milton replied while shaking his head "I think what these guy's need to hear, is that were gonna be there for them" Jack said standing up "you guy's we can take care of ourselves. Plus I don't need anyones help especialy from people like you who aren't my friends." I stated walking over to Eddie "No don't worry Megan, we'll protect you guy's, we'll walk you to school in the morning"Jack said "and walk you home after" Kim finished "We'll be the last thing you see at night and the first thing you see in the morning, how do you like you're eggs?"Milton asked, oh my god I can't deal with this "Yeah OK I really don't wanna be around you that much." I said "well too bad cause like it or not we're helping you." Jack said "you guy's stop I can't deal with it anymore" Eddie shouted

"it wasn't Truman that pulled those prank's on you" Eddie said "Well then who was it?"Jack asked confused "Shut up!" I yelled at him "It was us" Eddie said, I sighed "what?" they all asked in sync, I gave Eddie a nervous glance. "Why would guys prank us like that?"Jack asked "Do you know what you did to me? The paper was so sticky I lost 4 freckles and half an eyebrow" Kim said, I cringed "And a clown keep's following me around and asking where I got my hair done" Jerry said "Guys trust me normally I'd never do pranks that mean, even to you guys, Trumans been black mailing us." I told them

"Eddie told me what happened as soon as Truman asked him to do it, I was gonna tell you guy's I swear, but Truman found out something about me too and I had to do it" admitted, they all nodded and looked guilty that they didn't listen to our explanation first "How was he blackmailing you guys?"Milton asked "Truman's father owns the security company that watches the mall" Eddie said "so?"Jerry asked "one night Rudy let me stay late to work on some moves, thing is, I wasn't working on karate moves".Eddie explained to them that he was practicing dance moves on a dummy, and that he happened to kiss said dummy "Truman saw it all and put it onto a flash drive, and unless I do what he says, then he'll put it on the internet" Eddie explained, they all turned to me and I shook my head "What Truman knows no one else needs too especialy any of you." I told them

"I'm sorry guy's" Eddie said, I nodded and sat on the bench "It's okay you guys, he's not gonna get away with it" Jack said crossing his arms"Truman's gonna be sorry he messed with us, do you know what happens when you poke a bear?" Milton asked, I shook my head "seriously does anybody know?"Milton asked, I raised an eyebrow. We were in the mall late discussing the plan "Okay our mission is to get into the security office and grab the flash drive, let's go over the plan one more time" Jack said "I'll get Truman out of the office by taking him to the parking lot and letting him shoot paintballs at me" Eddie said "you think he'll go for it?" Kim asked "Oh I'm pretty sure" Eddie said opening his jacket, we saw that he had paintball marks on him "once were inside I'll disarm the security system" Jack said

"I'll crack the safe and grab the Disk and Megan's file" Milton declared "out in the courtyard me and Megan will distract the security guard" Kim said nodding "Do I have to be with her?" I asked "We're trying to help you shut up." Kim said "And I'll distract the guard's dog" Jerry said smiling, he'll do what now? "How are you gonna distract the dog?"Jack asked "see I don't know if you know this about me but uh, I was partially raised by wolves"Jerry replied, I rolled my eyes "that actually explains a lot" Kim said "check it" Jerry said before doing a really loud howl, about a second after I heard a bunch of wolf howl's, okay that's so cool "Those are my peep's" Jerry said proudly

I was in the mall holding Kim's radio while she did yoga, I saw the security guard coming round "Oh boy we got another one "she said "you know the mall is close right?" Joan asked Kim "Yeah I'm sorry we were just trying to find a quiet spot to try out the new hot celebrity work out" Kim said "I told you the mall is close….wait did you say hot new celebrity work out?"The guard asked, I smiled "Yeah it combines karate with palatie's, it's called uh the Karate Laties" kim said… okay maybe it could work "Karate Laties, wow do you think you could show me?" Joan asked,

Kim nodded "Yeah but not in front of the dog, it's based on actual dog movements and if he sees it he'll think you're making fun of him" Kim said, okay where do they come up with this stuff? "oh that make's sense, King take 5 mammies gonna do some Karate Laties" Joan said, her dog ran over to the side and sat down "Megan, music please" Kim said, I nodded and pushed the button, she handed the guard a sweat band and she put it on, Kim instructed the guard what to do and when she was distracted I motioned the guy's to run through, Jerry distracted the dog while Milton and Jack ran through, please get that file guy's. After about 20 minutes I saw Jack and Milton come back through, I tilted my head and Kim nodded, I grabbed the radio and we ran back into the Dojo.

"Breaking into my father's office? You guys are in so much trouble" Truman shouted storming towards us "We'll take whatever comes, but we had to help our friends out" Jack said motioning to us "I'm not your friend." I said "I want that flash drive and file and I want them right now" Truman demanded, he smirked at me "If you don't give me them Megan I'll tell you're friends who you used to be" Truman threatened, I felt a huge nervous tingling in my stomach and I stood up "First of all they're not my friends and second of all please give him the drive Brewer" I begged, he shook his head "Okay we'll give it back in a bit, but first we have another video we want you to see" Jack said leading Truman over to the computer , they played the video and it was of Truman having a huge tantrum "Yup I gotcha whole cry baby freak out" Eddie said laughing "Doesn't feel so good when it's you does it Truman?"Jack asked "If that thing get's out my life will be over!"Truman shouted

"I'll be known as tantrum boy" Truman said quietly "please tell me you won't post that video" Truman begged "Were not gonna post it, were not like you Truman "We'll destroy both the videos and file and we never talk about this again?"Jack asked, I sneakily downloaded the video onto my phone while they weren't looking "yes deal just delete it please" Truman begged, I yanked out my phone when it said 100% just in time, Eddie deleted it "you know I only broke down like that because the camera was there, I was just putting on a show" Truman admitted, we all knew he was lying

"well show's over, when you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us" Eddie said, Truman left and I leaned against the wall "Eddie remember what you just told Truman, we'll always be there for you" Jack said "you to Megan" he said to me, I smiled briefly before flipping my phone around on my hand, "I know." I said "We still aren't friends" after they all left, well I think they did anyway, I played the video and had tears in my eyes, I clicked options and then send, it said accept and I was thinking it over "Don't do it Megan" I jumped and spun around to see Jack "why not? He pulled pranks on everybody else. There's a fine line between funny and cruel that even I understand." I said.

he nodded and walked over to me "true, but do you really wanna sink that low?"he asked, I shrugged "you don't know what he had on me" I said sitting down, he sat next to me and handed me my file, I sighed "You know you can tell me anything right?"Jack asked, I nodded and thought before handing him my file, he looked shocked "Never tell anyone even your friends that I said this but I trust you." he slowly opened it and read it over, he turned to me "that's you?"he asked motioning to the picture, it was me, only I had glasses, pigtails, braces and I was a bit over weight.

"people used to bully me so much, that's why I don't trust anyone enough to be friends, I got my braces off, got contacs, I learn't karate and lost all the weight." I told him "Even after every thing i've been through here, after everything you guys have done for me I still can't trust any of you. Except for you. I don't know why." I said I realized that I was crying I never cried. Jack wiped my tiers off my cheek. He smiled "Don't worry I won't tell anyone" he said, I nodded and we hugged "but you really need to delete it" Jack said, I pulled away and glanced back at my phone "come on Megan" Jack said, I smiled and deleted the video "Good choice" Jack said, I nodded and we both stood up "Let me walk yah home Megan" Jack said holding his hand out, I nodded and took it. It had bee so long since I was this close to anyone. Since I had trusted anyone this much. I hoped it would last.

**I would like to say that I'm not totally sold on making a Jack/Megan I was careful to set this up as going either way as romance or friendship. Let me know what you think in comments.**


	20. Chapter 20 Eddie Cries Uncle

**Eddie Cries Uncle **

I was sitting in the lunch room when all the guys came over and sat down. Milton was saying something "Guys I just herd the principle saying there shutting down the basket ball team cause the school is out of money!" Milton said sitting down with out any food "What?!" all the others said "I can't believe it!" Jack said "Please the school's been short on money for a long time they're renting half the lunch room to the seinor citizens center." Kim said "That reminds me it's tango tuesday." Jerry said getting up to teach the dance class. "Why would they cut our basket ball team?" Eddie asked "Probably cause you guys suck." I said simply "Well we wouldn't suck so much if you were on the team." Jack said "For the millionth time no." I told them "Come on please you're great at basket ball." Kim begged "No." I said and that was it for the conversation.

We were in the dojo and everyone was all upset about the basket ball thing Rudy seemed annoyed at the guys being annoyed "If you guys are so upset about your basket ball program then do something about it I'll be the first-" Kim cut him off "It's $5,000" she said "Are you kidding me I was gonna give yo guys like 3 bucks! Basket ball is dead let it go!" Rudy yelled. All the guys sat down at the benches upset. "Look I know you guys are upset but look at the bright side," I started "Now you wont have to worry about the constant emberassment of losing every singal game in front of the whole school." I said "Megan you're not helping." Jack said

"I'm not trying to." I answered. Rudy sighed "Look you guys you need a lot of money you guys just need to come up with a creative way to raise it." Rudy told them "Well the debate team make a lot of money selling those candy bars." Jerry said "You guys think we can sell enough candy to save our basket ball program?" Jack asked "No" I answered "Of course we can I'm a natural sales man and I'm gonna help you guys." Rudy said before going into his office to order the candy. "well you guys all have fun with thing whole thing and I'll just go and do anything else." I said before I tried to leave "Megan." They all said I sighed loudly "Fine." I said

We were all in the dojo with phones and a thousand boxes of candy trying to sell it. "You guys have been on the phone for 2 hours with out a single sale!" Rudy yelled at us "Calm down Rudy" Jack said to him "I will not calm down I need winners!" Rudy spazed "Why is our hair all greasy?" Kim asked "It's not grease it's sell gel" Rudy answered Kim as he fell cause his hand sliped from to much 'sell gel' as Rudy called it. "Rudy you OK?" Eddie asked "Of course I am Kim!" Rudy yelled in Eddies face "Now let's move some product." He shouted "Got it!" said Jerry as he got up and rang the bell "Yah see that's what I'm talking about Jerry just sold our first box of candy." Rudy said

"Oh I thought you rang the bell each time you eat a box of candy." Jerry said "Sit down!" Rudy yelled at him "What is wrong with you people I bought a thousand boxes of candy for us to sell!" Rudy yelled "We're doing the best we can Rudy." Jack defended "We're doing the best we can Rudy." Rudy mimicked in a baby voice. "Hey if you had the money to buy 1,000 boxes of candy why didn't you just use that money for the basket ball program in the first place?" I asked "Shut up Megan!" Rudy said "You know what I'm out of here." Jack said getting up we all fallowed him agreeing. "Wait you guys can't quit." Rudy said to us we all stopped "Because you're fired now get!" He yelled sounding crazy.

We were in the court yard walking towards Falafel Phil's "I'm not happy about quitting but Rudy was totally out of control." Jack said "Yeah I mean who limets people to 20 second bathroom breaks?" I agreed with Jack "It takes me that long just to light the candles" Eddie said we all stopped and looked at him confused. "I have to set the mood for my shy blater." Eddie defended "What ever Mommas Boy." I said "Wow!" Milton said running up to a sign in Phil's window "Guys check it out the Harlem Globe Trotters are coming to town." Milton said excited. He picked up a flyer and handed it to me Jerry and Jack leaned over my shoulders to read it with me.

"Eddie maybe your uncle could help us." Milton said "Yeah maybe." Eddie said sounding nervous. What was up? "Dude maybe they could do like a fundraiser or something?" Jerry suggested "We could have an exabition game at our school and raise enough money to save our basket ball program!" Kim said excited "Even I have to admit that's a great idea." I said "Eddie dude call your uncle for us." Jack said "I can do that." Eddie said still sounding nervous "I'll meet you guys inside I'll call him right now." He said we all went inside. I couldn't shake the feeling that Eddie was hiding something. I sat down with the guys at the table and Jerry started reading off the flyer

"The Globe Trotters are even having a trick shop compation at the mall and the winner gets to meet them." Jerry said "Oh so cool" Phil said sarcastically "The Globe Trotters think they're all that they aren't the only ones who can spin stuff on their fingures checky checky 1 2 2." Phil said and he started spining the tray on his fingure tips even I had to admit that was awesome. "Pretty good Phil." Milton said "Yeah I'm just warming up." Phil said spinning the tray faster and then it flew of his fingure and he started chasing it around the room. Then Eddie came back in "bad news guys my uncle must have changed his number there is nothing I can do." Eddie said. He seemed just a bit to OK with this. "Guys there might be another way to get to him." Jack said. We all knew what he ment.

We were at the trick shot contest and Milton had just failed horribly at his shot. "Megan please just do it you have awesome trick shots." Kim asked me "Sorry I told you I don't play basket ball any more." I said annoyed. They just wouldn't let it go. "Well let's go." Eddie said "No Eddie come on man it's your turn." Jack said we were cheering him on "Sure hope this goes in." Eddie said. He was an awful lier how I'm I the only one noticing this stuff. Eddie made an awesome shot. And we all headed to Phil's to celebrate. But I needed to talk to Eddie cause something was up. I walked into the dojo to see Eddie and Jerry. "Hey Mommas Boy I need to talk to you." I said to Eddie "Eddie lied to us Big Easy isn't his uncle." Jerry said "Jerry!" Eddie said "I knew something was up. So what yah gonna do?" I asked "Jerry was just gonna tell me his plan." Eddie said. I listened to Jerry's plan and thought it was the worst idea ever. "Well I think this is the worst idea ever and I want no part in it." I said "Good luck."

Later I was at the resturant were I worked as a waitress when I realized the Harlem Globe Trotters were there. I went up to there table. "Hi I'm Megan I'm your waitress for tonight can I get you something to drink?" I asked. I went to the kitchen to get them all water. When I got out I saw Jerry in a nurses uniform and Eddie dressed as an old lady in a wheel chair. I walked over to yell at them "What are you guy's doing here?" I asked them "We told you our plan." Jerry said "The question is what are you doing here?" Jerry asked "I work here." I whisper yelled. "Great you can help with the plan." Eddie said

"No that means you 2 idiots are gonna get out here before you get me fired." I said "Just let us do this." Jerry said "Fine but make it quick!" I said before going to my next table. I noticed Jerry try to take some food fro someone and ran over to the Globe Trotters table "I am so sorry do you want me to escort this idiot and his elderly companion out?" I asked them "No it's fine." Big Easy said "OK well I'll just be over there. Call if you need me." I said before giving Jerry and Eddie a death glare telling them to hurry up. I heard a popping and a girly scream I turned around to see Jerry wheeling out Eddie as fast as he could.

I was in the dojo while the guys got stuff ready for the Globe Trotters. "I can't believe the Globe Trotters are really coming to our dojo. I'm kinda nervous." Kim said "Kim there just regular guys who happen to play basket ball." Milton said "The worst thing you can do is wig out and- holy christmas nuts they're here!" Milton yelled excited running at them. "I'm sorry I'm really excited I saw yo guys 2 years ago at the civic center." Milton said to them "I remember you your the kid on the jumbo screen inhaling the macho nacho plater." All the guys laughed. "Uncle Easy!" Eddie said "Eddie my man" Easy said

"Uncle Easy we were wondering if you guys would play an exabition game to raise money for our basket ball program?" Eddie asked "You family we'd be glad to help." Easy said "Just one problem who we gonna play?" "You're looking at the team man." Jerry said "Except for me." I said "Aren't you the waitress from the resturaunt yesterday?" Easy asked "No" I answered I didn't want the guys knowing were I worked they'd come and bug me at the place they'ed love bossing me around. "Yeah you were super polite. And I remember you making sure your sleves were rolled up." I put my hand over my face and turned to the guys "Never come into my resturaunt." I told them they all just laughed a little. "Hey think you guys could show us some moves we got your music ready?" Jack asked them "You got it." So the guys and the team passed the ball around and I sat out.

"Yo globsters." Jerry said "I got a few moves of my own." Jerry changed it to his music and started dancing awesomly. Every one else joined in. "So Megan you change your mind about the team?" Kim asked me "Oh my god what is it gonna take for you guys to shut up about that?" I asked "Play in this game with us just this once." Jack said I thought for a second "Fine just this one game because it's against the Globe Trotters." I finally agreed. That weekend I was at the game and we were getting smoked by the Globe Trotters. It was pretty awesome. The Globe Trotters had some awesome trick shots. At half time we ran into the locker room and passed what looked like Rudy and Phil in Willie Wonka outfits. We all just blew it off. Later we were playing and had just scored when Jack asked for a time out. "Jack why'd ask for a time-out there's only 8 seconds left." Milton said

"Guys look at the score board if we make another basket we'll finally break double digets." Jack answered "Can you imagine getting our personal best against the globe trotters." Kim said "10 is your personal best? No wonder this team was almost cut." I said "Give me the ball I'm feeling-" Jerry started "You're not getting the ball." Milton interupted "Smart move yeah." Jerry said "Let's go out with style Jack time for the cattipult." Eddie said "The move I taught you?" I asked "Yeah." "OK awesome." I said. It was awesome we scored and made the personal best. Then some one pantsed Jerry.

The next day I was at work having the worst day ever. "Waitress I believe I asked for chopped carriots not shredded please take this back to the kitchen." Jerry said "Of course sir." I said through my teeth all the guy were here what I didn't get was how they could effored to eat here. "Oh and um I'm gonna need a different steak I asked for medium and this is medium rare." Milton said "Oh and um I'd like another lemonade waitress." Kim called I took her glass as well "And make sure you stick a straw in it." She added "Oh I'll stick it some were." I muttered. When I their desserts I asked "Will that be all for today?" "Um yeah I think we're done." Jack said "Great heres the check." I said smiling as I handed it to them and enjoyed the look on their faces when they saw the price.


	21. Chapter 21 Confrontation

**This is my own thing. It's a few days after the whole thing with Jack I put at the end of chapter 19 Megan talks to Jack about it. Please Read and Review.**

**Confrontation **

It had been a few day's since the whole Truman thing and Jack hasn't said a thing about it. Things have been going by normally as if I hadn't shared one of my deepest secrets with him. But I needed to talk to him about it. "Megan you there? Megan!" Kim said I snapped out of my thoughts. "Rudy said practice is over." She said "Oh OK thanks Blondie." I said to her. The 2 of us went into the locker room. "You OK?" Kim asked me "Course I am Blondie why wouldn't I be?" I asked her "Well you seemed kind of out of it today and you didn't even say anything about Rudy's height or Jerry's intelligence once." She answered.

"Look Blondie I'm fine just a little distracted today." I said. She let it go for now which was good cause trusting Jack was one thing but Kim was a whole other street. After I got changed I waited outside the locker rooms for Jack. Ha and the other guys all came out at the same time. "Hey Brewer I need to talk to you." I said all the guys and Kim looked confused. "I'll meet you guys at Phil's." Jack said still looking confused the guys left Rudy went with them too. "What's up?" he asked "Look about what I said the other night..." I started

"Yeah?" Jack asked "You haven't said anything to anybody have you?" I asked "No of course not you trusted me with a secret and I kept it." Jack said "I just need to know I can trust you. I mean you're the first friend I've had in a long time." I told him "Did you just say I'm your friend?" Jack asked "I trusted you with one of my deepest secrets of course you're my friend." I said "What about the others?" Jack asked "I don't trust them as much as I trust you." I said "I told you it's really hard for me to trust people. Especially ones as popular and perfect as Kim Crawford." I told him "Look Megan you know as well as I do that Kim is NOT perfect." Jack said "And I enjoy every minute of watch it." I said he laughed

"Why don't you just try trusting them?" he asked I sighed and sat down on the bench "It's not that simple Jack." I told him he seemed slightly taken aback. "Did you just call me Jack?" he asked "Yes that your name isn't it?" I answered "You've just never called me by my first name before." Jack said "That's because we weren't friends before." I said getting up and Jack just sat in his seat. "And we need to keep that secret too, us being friends now that'll just open up a whole new can of worms if everyone else found out." I said "Yeah OK." Jack said getting up. He took my hand. "Let's get to Phil's the guys are most likely gossiping about what we're talking about right now. I smiled and nodded before we left.

**I know it's short I didn't mean for it to be long just a short conversation with Megan and Jack. This over all story is gonna stay on the show's track of Jack/Kim but there will be a very short and simple romance for Jack/Megan only very slightly though. BTW I have links for clothes for both my stories on my profile. I apologize for any difficulty you might find using them. **


	22. Chapter 22 Skate Rat

**I'd like to thank ChicklyRebel for all the nice things she's said about this story it really makes me eager to post more. So thank you! **

**Skate Rat **

I was in the court yard with everyone watching Randy do his skate tricks. After he was awesome Eddie rolled milton about 6 feet. "That was awesome the wind in my hair the adrenalin pumping!" Milton yelled "Dude your skating's a joke." Randy said he was right "The sweet air I got on my board was no joke." Milton said "Come on Jack show them what you can do." Jerry said to Jack as he got up

"well i got some sweet moves I been working on." Jack said we all clapped and cheered for Jack when Joan came. "Wow wow what is going on here?" Joan said "I'll take this." Joan said taking Jakes board we all groaned "Come on Joan." Jake said "I'm sorry but I have a job to do." She said before she ripped off her uniform to reveal a 70's skater outfit. "And it's to teach you punks how to shred." She said about to get on Jacks board as it turned out Joan was a pretty awesome skater.

After her awesome moves we all cheered. "Good thing my boss Mr. Peters didn't see that we call him rat face." Joan said just as some guy in a suit came up behind her "Hi rat face." She said to him "Oh Mr. Peters." She then said to him nervous "Um anyone caught skate boarding will be banned from this mall." Joan said to us walking away with her boss. Everyone else started to leave

"Great first the skate park closes and now we cant skate here." Jack said upset "I know this sucks." I agreed. The next day we were all in the dojo and talking about the skate board ban. "Come on guys there has to be another place we can skate." Jack was saying "Well there's that concreat slab that goes through the cemetary." I suggested "Not a chance with this large pump juicy brain I'm considered grade A zombie bait." Milton said

"Oh I know that's why I suggested it." I said "Look when I was a kid we didn't need skate parks we made up our own games like what's that smell or who's hair is that or why is that wet." Rudy told us "We just need a place to skate." Kim said "I don't even understand why skate boarding's so cool. When I was in school the person who was into it was a kid named Luke Samson." Rudy said "I wonder what ever happened to that loser." Rudy said

"Um actually he became a multi millionaire skate board mogall." Kim said holding up a magazine. "What?" Rudy asked taking it for Kim "He just relised a cool new body spray called damp." eddie said "I love there slogan 'Damp when miost isn't enough'." Jerry said "Wait a sec guys he's built skate parks all over the country maybe he could build one here." Jack said "Yeah Rudy since you know him could you get us a meeting?" Kim asked

"What? Oh yeah I could Luke's my boy we were tight. And just so you guys know I've been working on my own body spray. It's called Midnight Ninja it's the smell you never see coming." Rudy told us "Silent but deadly." Jerry said "Oh that'd be a good slogan." Rudy said "It wasn't a slogan it was a warning." Jerry said we all hurried out of the room. A few days later we were all at Samson's test sight.

"Luke thanks so much for seeing us. It's pretty awesome right we came from the same school and look at us now you with your national million dollar company and me with my um well I don't wanna brag." Rudy said 'Oh no go ahead Shorty brag." I said "I was asked to indorse a chain of karate themed bakeries called um Ti Kuan Donates." Rudy finally figured out "In you face Megan!" Rudy said

"Yeah so any way" started Luke "this is our research and training center. Nothing here goes untested." he said "the thing I remember about you Rudy is you used to love to wear you PJ's to school." Luke said we were all laughing "It was a warrior gi." Rudy said upset. "So what can I do for you guys?" Luke asked "Mr. Samson you build skate park all across the country we were hoping you could build one in our home town?" Jack asked

"Are there real skaters in Sea Ford now?" Luke asked "When I was growing up I was the only one."Are there skaters in Sea Ford uh hello." Milton said he grabbed a skate board put it on the ground grabbed a helmet and handed it to Jack "Here you go Jack." he said Jack rolled his eyes and put on the helmet. Jack did his usual awesome thing on the board. "I gotta hand to you Jack you can skate." Luke said "I might be interested in building your skate park." he said

"Great we've got the perfect spot." Jack said "Sweet let's go check it out." Said Luke. Later I was with Kim, Rudy, and Milton at the future park Rudy was talking about some tree he always wanted to climb but I wasn't really listening I was I the woods surronded by nature. While Rudy was climbing I noticed something climb out of the log we were sitting on. "Aw check it out what is that a rat?" I asked

"Ahh" Milton gasped almost falling back "Relax Helen." I said "It's cute." Kim said "I don't think it's a rat let me gat a picture of it." Milton said taking out his phone "Oh man up close that thing is creepy." Milton said "That's you." I told him "Oh" he said flipping the phone over. Then Luck and Jack came up "You know hat guys this place is perfect let's fast track it I think we could break ground in a week." Luke said we all mumbled words of happiness when all noticed Rudy fall out of the tree he was climbing.

The next day at school Eddie and Jerry came in looking like they'd fallen off a cliff. "This is awesome!" Randy shouted running to us. "Because of you Sea Ford is getting there own skate park this is the best moment of my life at least until I marry Kim Crawford." Randy said I rolled my eyes at the last part

"OK settle down Randy." Kim said. Later we were all sitting by the stairs when something started moving in my back pack "Megan what's in your back pack?" Jack asked I opened it to see. "Aww it's the little guy from the skate park sight." I said as he climbed out. "How did you get in there were you in her backy packy yes you were yes you were." Kim said in a high pitched baby voice

"Why do girls always talk like that to animals?" Jack asked "Just cause there a fluffy little man, a fluffy little man yes you are your a fluffy little man." Jack started talking in a baby voice we all gave him a look. "What? He's a fluffy little man." Jack defended "I actually did a little research," Milton said taking out his phone. "It's commonly known as the stripped beach mole. Intresting fact they're very teritorial and live five miles away from any other of there kind." Milton said

"Five miles but what do they do for uh you know girlfriends?" Jerry asked "They have a very piercing mating call it sounds something like this..." Milton tried to show us the mating call "Hey check out the way he's looking at you Milton's got game." Jerry said. That weekend Kim, Milton, and I were all hurrying to the press confrence about the new skate park.

When we got there I went up to Luke and asked for the mic. "I'm sorry every one but we can't build the new skate park here." everyone was upset "Why not Megan?" Luke asked me "Because this site is the home of the rare striped beach mole." Milton said "It's a protected species and we can't destroy it's home." I said "It's illegal and morally wrong." Kim said.

The next day at school Jack was yelling at me and Kim " Do you know how unpopular this is gonna make all of us?" Jack asked "Brewer you're over reacting." I said "yeah" Kim agreed "I think most people at this school would totally agree with what we-" Kim got cut of by Milton shouting the word mob as he ran down the hall and hid in a locker. And then wouldn't you know it came an angery mob. Randy leading the charge.

"Pitch forks really Randy isn't that a bit much?" Jack asked "They're not with us there in the agriculter club." Randy said as the kids with pitch forks walked away. "You ruined it for all of Megan you and your rat." Randy said to me

"Look Randy it's done tomorrow the wild life inspector will be there and see's the mole living in the land he'll declare a protected animal site and no one can ever build on it." I said "well it won't be a protected animal site if the mole isn't there." Randy said "Why wouldn't the mole be there?" Kim asked "Because he's gonna try and kill it." Milton said from inside the locker "Shut up locker!" Randy yelled before leaving with his mob behind him.

That night I was sitting with Kim at the site. It was weird doing something with her. The 2 of us agreeing on something was just so out of the ordinary. "So Blondie how do you like your first protest?" I asked her "It's nice I guess." She said "You really do stuff like this all the time?" She asked "Yeah I mean I know it's a big fight but you know it's the right thing to do." I told her "I gotta say I'm suprised your helping me with this." I said

"Well it's like you said it's the right thing to do. I may want a skate park but not at the expanse of something like this." She said "Are as weirded out by this as I am?" I asked her "Oh absolutly." She said "Why?" She asked me "Why what?" asked her "Why did you make it so that us getting along is weird? I mean we could've been friends." Kim asked "I'm not good at trusting people Blondie. I've had to deal with a lot of hell in my life from people just like you. Making friends it's just not something I've ever needed before so I don't really need it now." I told her

"I'm sorry about how hard stuff must have been for you to have developed this hatred of me." she said "I don't hate you Blondie. I don't paticularly like you but...Kim I'm jealous of you." I finally admitted. "What?" Kim asked "you herd me." I said "yeah I did but I mean it's just that's ridiculous." Kim said "No it's not." I told her "You're cute, funny, and popular with out even trying. You're friends with every one. I'm jealous OK I' jealous of how nice you are and how smart you are and of how you can do anything. And that all you have to do is walk into a room and automatically everybody likes you and wants to be friends with you. You are every thing I'm not and every thing I've always wanted to be." I said to her. She sighed and looked down

"That's funny cause I've always been jealous of you." She said "You don't need any one else's approval or care about there opinion just did your own thing. And always what's right. You've always had this confidence in your self that I've never had and have always admired about you. And lets face it you have amazing hair." She said I laughed a little "Really?" I asked her

"Yeah." She smiled. I smiled too. "You do know that after tomorrow when all of this is over we're going back to the way things were before right?" I asked her "Yeah I know." She said that's when we heard Milton coming back. "OK I got my blanket." He said climbing back into the tent then we heard Joan. "I came as soon as I heard I fought this fight before" she said setting up her chair.

"You have?" Milton asked "Oh yah sister save the whale I was on the beach save the bald eagle I was in the tree tops." She said "i'm all about protecting wild life wow wack a mole." She yelled about to hit the mole. "Wow that's what we're protecting!" I yelled "We just have to make sure Randy and his friends don't get to it before the inspector comes tomorrow." Kim said

"Oh forget this I'm out of here." Joan said walking away "aw who am I kidding it's friday night I got nothing else going on." She said coming back and sitting in her chair. The we saw Jack come up "Brewer we've been through this I know we disagree but we're not backing off." I said "You guys don't have to I spoke to Luke and he had a great idea he agreed to have it relocated to a reserve in Organ." Jack said Kim and I shared a look

"I don't know." Kim said "Yeah I mean this is it's home." I agreed "But Luke said it'll have a better home in Organ. Look guys we all wanted the skate park and this is a way to get the park and give the mole a better life." Jack said "it's a win win trust me." Jack said. The next day Kim, Jack Milton, and I all took the mole to Luke's office place. "hey there they are." Luke said when we walked in

"Let me see the little guy." he said and he looked at the mole through the create Kim was carrying. "wow he's a cute one I can see why you wanna protect him." he said to us "But don't worry were he's going he's not gonna have to worry about any thing." Luck told us "Hold that mole!" Rudy shouted coming from no where "Uh what's going on Rudy?" Luke asked "I heard everything the second you guys leave Luke's gonna kill it." Rudy said

"You lied to me?" Jack asked "You said you were gonna protect it." I said "You said you were gonna protect it." Luke mimicked in a baby voice "I don't care about your ugly rat I care about building a skate park so mindless kids like you will bye my gear." He said Jack "Now give me that cage!" He yelled a naturally a huge fight brooke out. And of course we won. When Jack picked up the cage with the mole in it we all turned to Luke

"Luke I thought you were a loser in high school and you're an even bigger loser now." Rudy said. Later I was at the site with Jack, Kim, Milton, and Joan. "I did not know the mole." said Joan "But that furry little fella burrode his way into my heart and I am going to miss him." Joan said "Joan the mole's not dead." I said "What?" she said "We're just returning it to it's home." Said Milton "Oh well then forget this I'm out of here." She said walking away

"Oh who am I kidding it's saturday night I got nothing else on." She said coming back "Well this is it you got nothing to worry about this land is protected and it'll always be your home." I said opening the cadge to let the little guy out. Jack sat down next to us "I think it's really cool that you took a stand here guys." he said "Well sometimes you gotta look out for the little guy." Kim said

"And each other I'm sorry I was so excited about the skate park that I let myself get fooled by Luke." Jack said "You were there when we needed you." Kim said Then Kim turned to me. "So I guess this it for us getting along?" she asked me "For now" I answered "Good bye hug?" Kim asked "OK fine." I said and we gave each other a quick hug. "We still aren't friends." I told her "I know" she answered smiling.

"Wasn't Rudy gonna say a few words?" Milton asked "Yeah were did he go?" I asked suddenly we all heard him yell "Look at me I made it to the top." We all looked up to see Rudy at the top of the tree he fell out of earlier and then he fell again. These people were crazy.


	23. Chapter 23 Capture the Flag

**Capture the Flag **

We were all in Falafel Phil's sitting at a booth, when Eddie spoke up "Does your humus smell worse than it usually does?" Eddie asked "It's not the humus, it's Jerry." I stated "It's my new cologne called `in-purity`" Jerry said. He sprayed the foul over all over our food. We all shouted in disgust, as it did smell in-pure. We all heard a _really_ rich sounding laugh coming from the counter "Check it out, swaphmore academy students. Perfect skin, perfect hair, perfect teeth." Kim interrupted Jack "Perfectly disgusting." She scoffed.

"They must have finally realized that Phil makes the best Falafel in town." Milton said "Put it in a doggy bag it's for our dogs! You didn't actually think we'd eat here did you?" The redheaded chic asked "What's next? Should we go bathe in the mall fountain?" The other one said. They both laughed. "Um, I have that fountain from 3-4. That's Jerry time." Jerry said. Oh great, now the girl's coming over. "Why hello Jerry, I would love to stay and chat but my poor pug is starving…woof." She said in a flirty tone. Jerry just had a weird look on his face "But my poor pug is starving..woof." Kim mimicked.

"Seriously, who talks like that?" I asked "Un fortunately no one I know." Eddie said dreamily. "They think they're so much better than us just because they go to a private school." I said they were exactly the type of people I hated.

"Well we do eat their dog food." Jack said taking a bite of his food "And we're only a week away from them showing us up on seaford on parade." Milton said "Yo I thought our float last year was a winner." Jerry said "It was Ernie the janitor sitting in a shopping cart with a tube sock on his head." Jack said "I don't get what was so impressive about their space shuttle float last year." Kim said

"It flew!" We all said in unison "Would you guys believe I almost went there?" I said "What?" They all asked at the same time. "Yeah my parents tried to make me but I said no way. People like Blondie are bad enough the last thing I needed was a whole school full of them all 10 times worse." I said Kim just rolled her eyes.

We were all in the dojo practicing when Eddie walked in "Hey guys, I've been selected to build this year's float because : I am the only one who can get the job done well." He said proudly "No one else wanted to do it did they?" Jerry asked "No they did not." Eddie answered.

"It's already Seaford on parade? I hate this time of year!" Rudy shouted "What's wrong with Seaford on Parade?" Jack asked "This is the week when the entire town is reminded of the terrible thing I let happen." Rudy started "Oh yay! I love story time!" I said sarcastically.

Rudy explained to us how the private school kids stole the school flag when he was pushing it down the street and they've had it ever since. "Rudy you're an adult now, just go over there and get it back." Kim pointed out "You're right, I'm going to march right over to the Academy and take back what Teddy Cabinoff took from me!" Rudy said.

I went out with Kim to get some fresh air, but we got distracted by some big object thingy and bumped into that girl form swathmore academy "Ew! Two sweaty girls in there pajamas just bumped into me!" She shrieked "Sorry we were distracted by the big toilet seat." Kim said. I chuckled "That is the pearl of Seaford!" The rich chick said "Whatever." Kim and I mumbled.

"Too bad they don't have something for you plain Seaford High girls." She said "Excuse me?" Kim said "You're not beauty pageant material. You're what we call…not beauty pageant material." She said "You're what we call… snob material." I said. Kim gave me a high five.

"And, maybe it's time for one of us plain seaford high girls to be the pearl." Kim said "Oh please, no seaford high girl will EVER have the pleasure of sitting on that clam." The ginger said "We'll see about that." Kim said "I walked up to the clam and plopped right down on the clam I laughed "EW! That plain seaford high girl is getting all up in our clam!" The girl said.

"I could get used to this." she said.

I walked into the dojo to see Kim walking towards the door in a _really_ ugly dress "Where are you going? To return that dress to clown you stole it from?" I asked "I'm going to the gown depot and you're coming with me!" She shouted "What? Not happening Blondie! I was just kidding when I said I was going to participate in that stupid pageant! I got out of that world a long time ago!" She scoffed and stomped out of the dojo.

"Megs, you were a pageant girl?" Jack asked "yeah. When I was a lot younger." I said bluntly. "Before I was... you know." I whispered to Jack. Milton came over and started turning me and messing with my hair. When he pinched my cheeks, that's when it went too far "What are you doing?!" I asked/shouted "Considering your shiny hair, high cheek bones, and long legs, you probably won _a lot_ of pageants." He said.

"Yeah, I guess. But it wasn't my looks that I won with, it was the talent. I was a singer." I told them. They all nodded their heads in approval. "I finally convinced my mom to let me stop when I was 9. Other pageant girls didn't like me much I wonder why." I said thinking back. I told the guys about one time when I was 7, a girl said my dress was ugly so I flipped her. "Yeah I wonder." Jack said in sarcastic voice.

After that, Eddie started panicking about his float. Then Rudy came in. Long story short, we're at swathmore academy to get the flag back.

"How did you guys convince me to do this again?" I asked them "I asked you nicely." Jack said sarcastically. "Man, this uniform is so itchy." I complained "Here guys, bite down on this caramel. It will make your teeth stick together so we'll sound like everybody else here." Milton said handing us the caramel "No thanks, I've got the voice down." I said. The boys put it in their mouths so they would sound like the rich snotty kid my parents tried to make me.

We decided to split up and try to find the flag. I knew my way around this school so I went into the gym to see what I could find in there.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Megan Watson. Did you decide that you belonged here instead of Seaford High?" I heard a _way_ too familiar voice ask. I turned around to see a guy I met on all of the many tours I took of the place when my parents still had hope. His name was Mike Green "No, I'm good. But you might want to re-think that hair, it's a little, blaty." I said shaking my hand through his greasy hair "Well, let's see if you're still as good at karate as you said you were." Mike said.

"Nah, I know I am, that's good enough for me." I said. They started to run after me so I knocked over a rack of basketballs to stall them for a while.

I slid into the hallway right as the guys did. We were all relieved to see eachother, but it didn't last long, all of the people that were chasing us came around the corner so we ran out of the academy, never looking back.

Later we were all in the dojo trying to think of ways to get the flag back "What if we sneak the flag away when all of the floats are in the hanger before the parade?" Jack suggested "Yeah, and better yet, let's ride in on a unicorn." I said sarcastically.

Eddie rolled his, Hollowed, log into the dojo "Guys, I finished my float. It's the screaming log of Seaford." He said. Jack knocked on the top of the log and heard that it was hollow "Guys, I think we just found a way to get our flag back." He said.

It was the day of the parade, and Jack, Jerry, Rudy and I all got into the log so that we could get the Seaford High flag back.

We rolled up in front of the Swathmore academy float "Ha! That floats a joke." I heard a muffled voice say "Haha. Jokes on you!" Rudy said. He tried to push open the lid but it didn't open "Haha Jokes one you!" He tried again but it still didn't open "Eddie open the stupid latch!" He yelled at Eddie. Eddie open the latch "Haha" He looked the wrong way "Haha! Joke's on you!" He finally said to Teddy.

"We came to get our flag back!" I yelled

"Get them!" Teddy yelled. We all climbed up to the boat and started to fight the Swathmore kids even Kim hoped on in her winning pageant dress. I, again, come face to face with Mike "You're just a Seaford High loser!" He said. Ok! That was it. I got into a fight stance and he grabbed my rists. I twisted his arms and then un-twisted them causing him to flip over "Who's the loser now? And so there's no confusion, it's you!" I said into his ear.

Eventually we scared them enough that they abandoned their ship "Yeah!" We all cheered "We got our flag back Shorty! Now we can say that Swathmore academy is the home of the losers." I cheered.

We finished out the parade riding on the pirate ship.

**Let me know what you thought!**


	24. Chapter 24 It Takes Two to Tangle

**It Takes Two to Tangle **

We were in the dojo watching Jack break boards. Kim had gone off to England because she won the pearl of Seaford pageant, now I'm the only girl in the dojo "Wow Jack, that was amazing. How do you do that?" Milton asked "It comes from inside of me. It's my keyah." Jack said.

"The boys in my family get there keyah's removed. It's tradition." Jerry said "Your what?" I asked Jack "A keyah is the noise you make when you release you inner self. Come on guys unleash you inner beast." Jack said "Oh no." I said "Keyah!" Eddie yelled "Keyah!" Jerry yelled "Koo." Milton tried "Your inner beast sounds like a dying dove." Jack told him.

"Jack, are you ready for that student sensei competition with Rudy?" Eddie asked "Totally! And since I'm competing with Rudy, I've been training my butt off." Jack said. Rudy walked into the dojo "Jack, I hope you're prepared for our competition in San Francisco because I know I am." Rudy started. Jack gave us a look that said 'I told you so' "I've got my rubber vomit AND my deluxe woopie cushion." Rudy said.

"What makes it deluxe?" Jack asked "The smell." Rudy said. He squeezed the whoopee cushion and a REALLY bad smell came out of it "I never thought I'd say this miss but I miss Blondie" I mumbled to myself as I walked away.

Milton came out of the changing rooms all snazzed up "See you later guys, I got a little pre anniversary gift for Julie. I handmade chocolate rose." He said. He took the rose out of the box but there was no top on it "My rose, what happened to my rose?" Milton asked "Looks, like someone ate the head off of it." Jerry said with his mouth full and licking his fingers. "I wonder who." I said sarcastically.

Milton started breathing really heavy. He screamed and flipped Jerry onto the mats "You just met my inner beast!" He shouted "Oh, dude. Eddie ate some of your rose too." Jerry moaned from the floor.

Milton screamed and chased Eddie out of the dojo. Jack and I winced. Jerry headed into the locker room. Jack and I were alone so I took my chance. "So you're going to that tournament." I said "Yeah I'm gonna miss you." Jack said "Yeah I'm gonna miss you too." I said and we hugged. "I hope you have fun." I said when we pulled away. "Well good luck." I told him. "Thanks." He said.

I was putting books in my locker when Eddie and Jerry came up to Milton "Hey guys what's up?" Milton asked "We just came from Spanish, Jerry's bummed because he failed another test." Eddie said "Which is weird because I speak it fluently." Jerry said. He started mumbling in Spanish "What does that mean?" I asked "How am I supposed to know I just told you I'm failing Spanish!" He shouted.

"Forget Spanish, I've got girl problems." Eddie said "Kim and I are the only girls that talk to you." I told him "That's the problem!" He shouted.

"Look, I have WAY bigger problems. I got tickets to a concert this weekend and I have to babysit my little brothers instead. I'm sick of of doing that every weekend I do have a life." I said.

"You know what you need to do? You just need to find some one else to babysit them! And Eddie, you lack confidence, you just need to convince them that they're the ones who are going to be missing out. And Jerry, don't think of it as taking a test, think of it as having a conversation with a piece of paper." Milton told us.

Wow, what just happened? "Milton, where's all this great advice coming from?" Eddie asked "Yeah normally if someone has a problem you just tell them to study." I said "I don't know. But I think when I did that keyah yesterday, I unleashed my inner beast. Keyah!" He winced "I think I just broke my beast." He said while holding his side.

The next day I came running up to Jerry, Milton, and Eddie "Guys! I got the part! I'm going to be the best Annie this school has ever seen! Thanks Milton!" I said "Dude, everyone is talking about how you changed us." Jerry said pointing over to the line next tot Milton's locker.

The next day I came running up to Jerry, Milton, and Eddie "Guys! I did it I got this girl I protest with to watch my brothers this weekend. Thanks Krupnick!" I said "Dude, everyone is talking about how you changed us." Jerry said pointing over to the line next to Milton's locker.

"Wow! I really have unleashed my inner beast." Milton said in awe.

Later that day, Julie came to the dojo to wait for Milton. _F__inally _he walked in "Where have you been?" Julie asked "Selling out my first seminar. It's called holla at your inna winna!" Milton shouted "But tomorrow is our anniversary." Julie whined.

"You guys have to understand that I don't just belong to you anymore. I belong to the world!" Milton said. Ok, I know he helped me out but he is getting on my last nerve. "OK bean poll," I started "Now you're gonna get it!" I yelled before I tried to jump at him but instead got held back by Eddie and Jerry.

Later, we all decided to go to Milton's seminar to tell him off. He broke through a big piece of paper and walked onto the stage.

He started making some weird speech and I kind of tuned out. Then he asked if anyone had any questions. I nudged Julie and she raised her hand "You in the back, I can't really see you." Milton said "I was going to ask about my boyfriend. Our anniversary is tonight and he totally blew me off." Julie said "Yeah! He's turned into a real snot donkey!" Jerry yelled.

I nudged Jerry as a sign for him to stop it and let Julie talk "Well, by the sound of it I say you guys tell him how you feel, how about you call him right now?" Milton told us.

The crowd started chanting "call him" and so Julie did. Milton's phone started to ring and he realized what was happening. He sheepishly took his phone out of his pocket and answered it "Hello?" Milton asked.

There was no need to carry on with the conversation "Look Krupnick, what you're doing is great. But Nerd Girl wants her boyfriend back, and you're just getting on our last nerve." I said gesturing to Eddie and Jerry.

"And, we just want the old Milton back." Julie finished "What have I done?" Milton asked himself "They're talking about me ladies and gentlemen. You see this pony tail? Like me, it's a fake." He said pulling it out of his hair. Everyone in the audience gasped like that wasn't obvious. I rolled my eyes.

Then he turned to us "I'm sorry guys, I got so caught up in everybody else's life I forgot what was important to me, my friends." He said. We all smiled "I'm not your friend." I said "There's a difference between these people and you, You guys, I know I can trust." He said as he turned around crossing his arms over his chest.

He started to fall back, and we just stood there watching him. When he hit the floor Jerry asked "You guys wanna go catch a movie?" I looked at Eddie and nodded "Sure, let's go." I said.

We walked out of the dojo to go see the movie, leaving Julie and Milton.

**Sorry I know it's short.**


	25. Chapter 25 Dojo Daycare

**I promise I will do Buddyguards I just can't find that one yet. **

**Dojo Day Care**

Jack, Milton, Eddie, and I were on our way to the dojo. There was a lot of construction, because they were expanding the mall "Man, I can't believe how much bigger they're making the mall." Jack said in awe. "You know, we should really be wearing hard hats.' Eddie said "Why?" I asked "You see that eating his lunch up there? If he drops a potato chip from that high, it'll cut you right in half." Eddie said making a zipping sound with his mouth.

"Scientifically that's not true." Milton said "Are you calling my mother a liar?" Eddie asked stepping closer to Milton "No, I'm just saying that she's incredibly loose with her science." Milton and I pushed them apart and walked into the dojo. It turns out, Jerry was going to get expelled, so he had to make the dojo a daycare center so his principal could go dancing with his wife.

Well this sucked "Are you kidding me I come here to get away from little kids. I have 5 little brothers if I wanted to babysit I'd go home." I said annoyed "I'm leaving!" I told them but Jerry stopped me "No Megan please your the only one here who knows anything about kids I need you." Jerry begged "No." I said "Please!" Jerry begged "OK I'll help if," I started

"If what I'll do anything." Jerry said "Oh not you I want Milton to do my homework for the next month." I said "What? No!" Said Milton "Milton man please." Jerry said "Fine. But you owe me." Milton said "well then it's done I'll stay and help." I said "A dojo daycare, what a fantastic concept. You're really gonna love it her Byron." The principal said walking in with a little boy.

"I'm gonna nip this in the bud right now." Rudy said walking over to the principal "Principal Bucket-" Rudy was cut off "Who do I make the 100 dollar check out to?" Mr. Bucket asked "That would be Rudy Gilesspi." Rudy said rubbing his hands together.

"Eddie, Milton, why don't you take baby Byron, put him in the ball pit and give him a graham cracker." Rudy said "I'm not touching that baby! He's wearing a toilet!" Milton shouted "I'll take him." Eddie shrugged.

"I'll be back at seven…Olay!" Principal Bucket said walking out of the dojo "Jerry this stinks!" Milton shouted "Oh relax, it's just a couple hours and one little baby." Jerry said "By the way, I put a note on the faculty bulletin board about this place." Principal bucket said.

All of the sudden, a ton of parents ran in with kids. They out them all on/by Jerry "I think I just got babied." Jerry said worried. This was not going to be good.

An hour later…IT WAS PURE CHAOS! Kids were running around like crazy! Jack was trying to catch a little girl, Rudy was chasing a kid who took his trophy, Milton was changing some kids diaper, and I was getting pelted with plastic balls.

"Hey! Kid, do you wanna keep that hand. Cause I suggest you stop!" I threatened. He immediately sat down and stopped. I smiled. "Megan your the expert how do you get a little kid to nap?" Eddie asked "OK that's it." I said "FREEZE!" I yelled all the kids and Jerry stopped moving "LINE UP!" I yelled again all the kids and Jerry lined up.

"Sit." I said all the kids and Jerry sat. "Not you Martinez." I said and he stood up and stood with the rest of us. "Now play quietly." I told them. "Wow Megan how did you do that?" Jack asked "I have 5 little brothers it comes with the territory." I answered.

All of the sudden, this kid named Andrew Johnson came in. We were paired together for a school project "Hey Megan!" He shouted "Johnson, what are you doing here?" I asked "Oh, I thought we should get a head start on the project." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, I would, but I kind of have to help out here." I said "Oh, that's too bad, I was really looking forward to spending time with you." He said stepping closer. "Really?" I asked disbelieving.

He nodded "Ok, I'll be right back." I said walking over to the guys "Guys, I have to go." I told them "What, Where?" Jack shouted "I have a project due for school." I said "Megs, you can't leave! We need you! We can't do this without you." Jerry cried dropping to the floor

"I'll be back in an hour, you guys will be fine." I said walking back over to Andrew "You ready?" I asked "As long as you are." He said I rolled my eyes. I'm not sure why he picked me as his partner.

When I got back to the dojo, everything was hectic again. "Hey guys were's baby Byron?" I asked "Jerry lost him." Jack said "What?!" I asked "OK you guys go and look for him I'l stay here with Milton and Eddie to watch the other kids. Where are they?" I asked "We're right here." I heard Milton yell from the ball pit before a little boy hit him in the head. "Just go look for the kid." I told Jack and Jerry. When they finally got back they explained to me how Baby Byron got lifted up into the structure of the new building. I wasn't shocked. Stranger things had happened around here.

After a little while, most of the kids were gone "This was fun mommy, can we come back tomorrow?" One kid asked.

"No!" We all shouted "Dojo Daycare is officially closed." Jack said. I nodded in agreement.

**I know it's short. I'm SO sorry! I'll try and make them longer I promise. Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26 Indiana Eddie

**Indiana Eddie **

Kim and I walked down the stairs to the guys "hey did you guys get your career evaluations yet?" Kim asked them "Yes I did and they're a joke" Milton said "Mine says I'm best suited to be a farmer "I alergic to the sun, I hate cows and seriously." He pulled down the sleeves of his shirt "Do these shoulders look like they can hold up over-alls?" he asked I scuffed "Yeah mine said I should be a guidence counceler. I mean can you think of any you worse for giving friendly advice then me?" I asked no one said anything

"Well don't all disagree with me at once." I said sarcastically "I didn't even pick mine up no one believes a word that thing says." Jack said That's when Eddie ran up "I just got my career evaluation I believe every word this thing says!" He said excitedly Jack looked annoyed "Really?" asked Kim "yep you're looking at a new Eddie I'm gonna be an archeologist baby!" He said excitedly

"I'll be discovering lost cities, traveling the world, navigating the globe." He said "To spanish class!" He said walking away "Eddie you spanish class is that way." Jack said pointing in the opposite direction "I knew that." Eddie lied Later we all walked into the dojo to see Rudy talking to Eddie about some Bobby Wassabi movie. "Eddie are you still talking about your career evaluation?" Jack asked him "I told you it doesn't really mean anything."

"Seriously an archeologist you come from 4 generations of acountents." Kim said "That is not true my grandfather was urologist." Eddie defended poorly. "Eddie you're not exactly the explorer type." Jack said "Remember that easter egg hunt you didn't find any eggs and you lost your basket." Milton said "I didn't lose it someone stole it. And eat all my peeps." Eddie said.

"you're looking at it the wrong way accounting can be exciting and don't even get me started on the thrill ride of urology." Jack said they had to stop sugar coating this "Mommas boy that test was just a piece of paper with a random career on it. It means nothing about your future career. And as for being an archeologist it is not the job for you." I said "You guys are right I don't know what I was thinking." He leaned over to talk to Rudy who had come out of his office with some old movie junk.

"Thanks Rudy but I won't be needing that." He said before he left. "what was that?" Rudy asked us looking disappointed. "I've never seen eddie look more excited then when he was talking about being a treasure hunter." Rudy said "and what did you do you told him he was destined to be an accountent." Rudy said "But Rudy you don't understand he thought those career evaluations were real." Milton explained

"That doesn't matter they're real enough they're real to him." Rudy said "Friends build each other they don't tear each other down." "He's not my friend." I said Rudy just gave me a look and continued. "I thought I taught you better." he finished leaving "Well here's the advantage of not having friends I don't have to deal with that annoying guilt thing. So you guys have fun figuring this out." I said

"Nice try Megan you're helping us fix this." Kim said "Fine." I whined. The next day we were all sitting in the dojo waiting for Eddie "OK when Eddie gets here we all have to act excited about the gift." Milton said "That gift's lame yo I'll whoo but my heart wont be in it." Jerry said "You'll whoo like you always do." Kim said "Do not tell a grown man how to whoo." Jerry said angry "Who cares we ow it to Eddie to get him excited about his future again." said Jack "I don't I'm not his friend so I can leave right?" I asked "No sit down." Kim said I crossed my arms annoyed that's when Eddie walked in "Hey guys" he said sounding depressed.

"Hey Eddie! We were thinking, maybe you could be a great treasure hunter and find all kinds of stuff! You know why?" Kim asked "No why?" Eddie asked. Kim thought about it "You found your way here didn't you?" She asked.

Eddie nodded in thought "And sometimes Martinez can't even do that!" I pointed out "So we all pitched in and got you a little something." Jack said. Eddie opened it and took out a GPS looking device.

"It's a hand held Geo Catching unit!" Milton said excited "Geo catching?" Eddie said in a question tone "No, it's not Geo Catching, it's Geo Catching! High tech treasure hunting!" Milton shouted.

"Everyone's doing it." Jack said "Fun for ages 9-99! That's you!" I said "You guys really think I can do this?" Eddie asked. We all made sounds of agreement "We're really excited for you, aren't we Jerry?" Kim asked "Yup, sure are man. Wooo.' Jerry said in a monotone. Kim pulled his ear and he did his original Columbian war chant.

The next day we were sitting in the mall courtyard hanging out "Finally! School's out! We shouldn't spend a minute doing something we don't want to do!" Jack said "Nope." Kim answered.

"Guys! I hope you know your longitude from latitude because Saturday, we go on a Geo Catching romp!" Eddie shouted with excitement "I'm sorry did you say we?' I asked "Yes I did, six am sharp. We set out to find three secret locations and in the last one we find our hidden treasure." Eddie said.

We all made sounds of protest "It wouldn't be the same without you." Eddie said. Jerry went to a huge lie about his aunt falling into a tiger cage or something. I usually tune him out when I know he's going to say something stupid.

"Look, we're all going to do this for our friend. Who we support." Jack said to everyone. We reluctantly agreed. I knew there was no way out of this. "I got some really cool gear for you guys to wear, it's all in this duffle bag." Eddie said dropping a blue duffle bag on the ground "So I will see you guys Saturday, our first location is at the bottom of Crecent Cove at the beach." Eddie said leaving.

So Saturday morning came along, and I got up at five thirty to meet Kim and the guys at the beach. While all of them were climbing down some stupid rope, I found an easy way down the side of the cliff.

"Where's Megan?" I heard Jack ask "Right here." I said, popping up behind them. They all screeched "How did you get down here?" Kim asked "Oh, I just walked down the side of the mountain." I said simply.

I looked over at Kim and noticed her hair all messed up "Kim, what happened to-" She cut me off "Don't talk about it!" She said

We all heard a weird sound and turned around to see these really gross looking things "Ew what are those disgusting things?" Kim asked "I think those are giant springing Jelly fish. They most have washed in with the tide." Milton said in his ridiculous accent.

"Why do they call them springing-"Jack was cut off by a Jelly fish jumping onto his face "I'm guessing that's why." I said.

We started walking down the beach, following the coordinates from Eddie's first clue "Wait to go Jack, your first kiss was with a sea creature." Kim said "Jealous Kim?" I teased.

She gave me a glare and I stopped laughing. We heard a beeping and we walked over to Eddie "Quiet guys it's our next clue." Jack said "_You're in the right area the moment yours to seize, the tin with the coordinates is hidden amongst the trees." _The device said.

We all gave each other confused looks "How are we supposed to find it? There's like a million trees around here." Jerry pointed out.

"We'll find it, we just need to split up. Kim you come with me, the rest of you guys, look around here." Eddie said. I groaned at the fact that I was stuck with these dorks.

"Hey guys, look up there." Jack said "Where?" I asked "Right up there, there's something shiny in that naw hole." Jack said "Good show ole chap. But how in the figgy pudding are we going to get up there?" Milton asked. Jack rolled his eyes at Milton's accent. "Oh shut up contsable."**(that's what they call police in england apparently) **I saidsarcastically.

"I've got an idea. How about we pull down this branch, and one of you guys climbs up it?" I suggested "Why one of us? Why not you?" Jerry asked. I just gave him one of my death glares and he understood.

We ended up using Milton to climb up the tree "Alright, hold it steady, there's a quite bit of tension in this branch." Milton said. A squirrel crawled into Jerry's 'dress' and he let go of the branch. The branch got heavier and heavier. Jack ended up letting go and it was all up to me to hold the branch.

"Brewer! A little help!" I shouted. But it was no use, the branch was too heavy and I ended up letting it go. Milton ended up flying across the forest and grabbing the tin on the way.

The coordinates on the tin lead us to some sort of ship "Eddie, are you sure we're in the right place? This is a dock yard." Kim pointed out "Yeah, it doesn't seem like the kind of place for- Eddie's got this psh doubting him!" Jack changed his tone as soon as Eddie's device beeped.

"_You've made it to the dock, succeeded among many measure. Here among these crates lies your hidden treasure." _The device said.

We started looking around in hopefulness "Where do we start?" I asked "Here's what we'll do, Kim and Milton-" Someone cut Eddie off "Check it out guys, another couple of losers here on our docks, looking for their little box, well you're not gonna get it." The guy said.

Ok, did anybody else find it creepy that they were just sitting there watching us? "Mr, my friends and I went through a lot to get that box today," Eddie started but I interupted "I'm not your friend." I said he just rolled his eyes and went on. "I know it seems like a silly game to you, but we're not leaving here without it." Eddie said.

"Really? And what are you gonna do to get it?" The man asked poking Eddie chest with every word.

Oh no, this means war. Eddie grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it, pushing him into the others "Ok, it may be time to dance." Jack said getting into a fighting position "Uh, Jack, I don't think now's a good time I gotta take out these guys, I'll dance with you later." Jerry said. I smacked him in the back of the head.

We started fighting all of the guys on the boat "If you want this box so bad, go fish it out of the ocean!"The guy shouted. He chucked it into the ocean

Eddie jumped after it and we all screamed his name "Poor bloke never stood a chance, he didn't even have his floaties." Milton said.

We heard coughing and turned to see Eddie covered in something "Eddie! We thought you fell into the ocean!" Kim said "I wish, I fell into a barge full of fish guts." Eddie said.

"Lucky…." Jerry said I hit him on the back of the head again "I can't believe we got this close to the treasure." Jack said disappointed "Yeah, it would have been a real shame to have gone through all of that and not have…THIS!" Eddie shouted pulling the tin out of his hat.

We all went to hug him, but stopped when we realized he was still covered in fish guts "Open it open it!" Jack shouted. He opened it and we all made sounds of approval.

Back at the dojo, Rudy was cleaning some of the trophies when we walked in 'Hey guys, how was Geo Catching?" He asked "Well, I got covered in fish guts." Eddie said "I was attacked by a falcon." Kim said "A chipmunk ran up my dress." Jerry said "I was a human cannonball." Milton said "I got to first base with a sea creature." Jack said "And I stood nearby enjoying all of these wonderful sites." I said.

"That sounds horrible." Rudy said "No way! Best summer vacation ever!" Jack said. We all cheered.

"And, check out our treasure." Eddie said pulling out a little toy bunny "That's it? Oh! There's money inside it right?' Rudy asked "No, the rabbit is the treasure. A reminder of the adventure I went on, with my friends." Eddie said. "I'm not your friend." I said

Eddie set the rabbit on the archway of the dojo.

**See did I not promise to make this one longer. Hope you liked it let me know what you thought!**


	27. Chapter 27 Talent Show

**Talent Show **

I was in the hall way with the guys when the Princible came in "Attention every one as you all know the Talent Show auditions are this week I am posting the sign up sheet now for any one who wants to-" But he got cut off by the swarm of students that ran to the bulliton board to sign up. "Man I can't believe it's talent show time I hate most of those kids all they do is go around and flaunt how great they are with what ever trophy they win." I said annoyed

"I don't know Megs the Talent Show can be pretty cool if people with real talent are performing." Kim said. That's when Lindsy came up to us I hated her almost as much as Kim did. And when Blondie hates someone more then me that's really saying something. "It's a good thing you said that Kim cause that means you wont ruin the whole thing by performing some lame karate thing after I steel the show." Lindsy said vainly

"Oh yeah well we all have other talents beside Karate." Jack said "Like what?" Lindsy asked at that they all drew a blank for a moment till Eddie said "Jerry can dance!" they all mumbled something in agreement while I leaned against my locker and rolled my eyes at their need to show her up. "Yeah that's right I'm gonna sign up with a dance routine and get first place." Jerry said to her

"OK I'll make you all a bet if at least one of you dojo duds wins the contest doing something other then karate I'll come to school wearing what ever you chose but if you don't and I win then each of you has to come to school in what ever I make you wear." Lindsy said all the guys shared a nod "It's a bet." Kim said smugly. Lindsy shook hands with everyone till she got to me "Not for me I am not getting in on this." I said Lindsy shrugged and walked away

"Well looks like we're in for a good bet." Milton said "Yeah but no worries cause we got Jerry to win it for us." Jack said "I'll go sign up" Jerry said smugly that's when the Princible escaped the crowed of students that had trampeled him "Not so fast Martinez no Talent Show for you. Not after glueing all the lunch trays together in the lunch room." He said "What?!" Jack asked "Bet we just made a bet that Jerry would win!" Eddie said "Well I'm sorry I suppose you've lost." The Princible said before he left.

"Great now what are we gonna do none of the rest of us have any other Talent Show worthy talents." Milton said "Well looks like you guys have your selves a bit of a dilema here so...I'm gonna go but have fun with this." I said leaving. Later that day I ditched karate to practice my guitar. I decided to go to a little ally by the outside of the mall were the guys wouldn't find me if they came looking all though I doubted they would I've skipped practice before.

**Kim's POV **

We were all in the dojo except for Megan trying to figure out what to do about the talent show if Jerry couldn't dance. We had just finished explaining it to Rudy. "Oh come on at least one of you has to have some other talent that could be used in a talent show." Rudy said "NO!" We all answered "Rudy we have other talents but not any thing that's gonna beat Lindsy." Milton said "As much as I hate to admit it she's too good a singer for any of us but Jerry to beat." Kim said

"Look guys I'm sorry I shouldn't have pulled that prank this is all my fault." Jerry said sitting on the bench "Oh no it's not man you didn't know we were gonna make this bet." Jack said "Yeah and besides maybe Lindsy will make us be bunny's I mean those aren't so embarassing right?" Eddie asked "That would be the most embarassing." I said "Well I think you guys will think of something now if you'll excuse me I need to go help Phil get Tottsie unstuck from an oven." Rudy said leaving as we all exchanged confused looks.

"Hey has any one seen Megan?" Jack asked "I haven't seen her since she ditched us at school." Milton shrugged "She must have ditched again." Jerry said with a shrug "Let's go look for her maybe she'll have unwillingly thought of something." Jack said. We all agreed and spent the next 20 min searching the mall for Megan. We met outside the mall. "Well I couldn't find her any were." Jack said

"Me neither." Eddie said "No where." said Milton "Nada." Said Jerry. Then I heard something it sounded like a guitar or something. "Shshsh Guys I hear something." I told them "What?" asked Jerry ''Shsh I hear it too." said Jack we all started walking towards an ally were it sounded like the music was coming from and we all heard singing too. To our suprise we saw Megan there sitting on a guitar case playing her guitar. Luckily she didn't see us.

**(if you wanna listen to how the song is suposse to sound heres a link) watch?v=YgIxfAQZe4Q**

I'm imprisoned, I'm living a lie  
Another night of putting on a disguise  
I wanna tear it off and step in the light  
Don't you, don't you?

So now I'm knocking at your front door  
And I'm looking for the right cure  
I'm still a little bit unsure  
'Cause I know,  
Yeah I know

That most people see me as ordinary  
But if you look close you'll find I'm very  
Interesting and hard to know  
You can never tell where this might go  
'Cause I'm not your average, average person  
I don't know much, but I know for certain  
That I'm just a little bit extra, extra  
I'm just a little bit extra ordinary

I can see it from the spark in your eyes  
You believe in all the things you deny  
You wanna fly and leave your worries behind  
Don't you, don't you?

Well now I'm knocking at your front door  
And I'm looking for the right cure  
I'm still a little bit unsure  
'Cause I know,  
Yeah I know

That most people see me as ordinary  
But if you look close you'll find I'm very  
Interesting and hard to know  
You can never tell where this might go  
'Cause I'm not your average, average person  
I don't know much, but I know for certain  
That I'm just a little bit extra, extra  
I'm just a little bit extra ordinary

When Megan was done singing we all raced back to the dojo as fast as we could. It seemed everyone was as shocked as me. "I can't believe it." Jerry said "I know she's amazing." Milton said "I mean I knew she loved music but I didn't know she was a singer." Jack said "If she's hiding it from us then that means we're lucky she didn't catch us or we'd be dead right now." Said Eddie

"You guys know what we have to do right?" I asked "We have to get Megan to sing in the Talent Show. You guys heard her she'd crush Lindsy." I said "Are you crazy this is Megan we're talking about you heard what she said about talent show people this afternoon she'll never do it." Jack said

"Yeah I'm with Jack that has to be the craziest idea any of us have ever had and we've had some pretty crazy ideas." Milton said Jerry and Eddie mumbeled in agreement. "Come on guys Megan may be tough on the inside but on the inside we all know she's really sweet." They all gave me a look "OK maybe very deep down but come on she hates Lindsy just as much as we do if we ask her and explain it nicely there's no way she can say no." I explained

**Megan's POV (Next day at school) **

"No!" I said flatly closing my locker and walking away. Kim had just tried to get me to sign up for the Talent Show because she and guys over heard me singing. "Megan please come on we have to win this thing." Kim begged "Look Blondie I am not going to become one of those bragging show off kids who flaunts the fact that they're better at something then everyone else." I told her

"Please we need to take Lindsy down." Kim said "Even if I was willing to do this it wouldn't matter I didn't go in on this bet." I told her "I checked with Lindsy and she said she doesn't care who competes cause you'll lose any way." Kim said "I'm not doing it!" I said annoyed trying to walk away again "Please you hate Lindsy just as much as I do. Don't you wanna take her down? Show her up?" Kim asked

"I'm not you Blondie my self esteem does not relay on the esteem of my enemies." I said "Look there is more at stake then just making Lindsy look bad OK? If we lose this bet we might have to come to school in butterfly costumes." Kim said to me annoyed "I'm not in this bet I don't care." I said. That's when Lindsy walked up to us "Hey Kim, Megan I hear your the dojo dumbo I'm going up against in the Talent Show." She said

"Yeah? Well you heard wrong cause I'm not doing it." I said "Just as well we wouldn't want you to be emberassed now would we." Lindsy said "Excuse me?" I asked "Well it's just you can't sing and I...well can." She said "I'm sorry let me get this straight you think you're a better singer then me?" I asked "Oh I don't think I know." She said "Oh that is it I'm doing that Talent Show and not only that but I'm taking you down." I said looking down into her eyes for a stair down as I was slightly taller then her.

"Then I guess I'll se you there then." Lindsy said walking away. Later I was in the dojo with everyone except Rudy who was with Phil apparently. "OK so if your gonna sing in the talent show you need a good song." Milton said "Oh I already know what song I'm doing in the show it's the audition we need to think about." I said "What are you singing in the show?" Kim asked

"Oh no that's a suprise."I said "OK then what do you wanna sing at your auddition?" Jack asked "You could do the song we heard you sing." Eddie said "Yeah that was great." Jerry agreed "No way that's to sappy the auddition is like a first impression it needs to be bold and rememberable." I said "Like what?" asked Kim I smiled evily. The next day at the auddition we listened go Lindsy finish up the song she was auditioning with. It was annoying, vain, and frankly to pop star. "OK Megan you ready?" Jack asked "Oh I'm ready I want Lindsy to get a little taste of what she's up against." I said smiling as I got up on the stage to start singing and they played my music.

**(if you wanna listen to how the song is suposse to sound heres a link only imagin it as one person and not a duet) watch?v=DoSnjS0Uj70 **

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right  
I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the –

Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot  
You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not  
You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….

I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop  
And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….

What about "no" don't you get  
So go and tell your friends  
I'm not really interested  
It's about time that you're leavin'  
I'm gonna count to three and  
Open my eyes and  
You'll be gone

One.  
Get your hands off my—  
Two.

Or I'll punch you in the—  
Three.  
Stop your staring at my—  
Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint

I finished the song and got down from the stage to the 3 judges clapping. I took it I was in the show. I looked over at Lindsy and smiled. I looked like she finally had a taste of what she was going up against. "That was awesome Megan!" Jack said "I know." I answered "This is great thanks to you we are so gonna take down Lindsy." Kim said "Let's go to Falafel Phil's to celebrate!"Milton suggested they all mumbeled sounds of agreement

"You guys go I'll meat you there." I told them. I headed to my locker to put some stuff I didn't need this weekend. That's when Lindsy came up to me "Great job out there Megan you're totally gonna own it at the show this weekend." She said "What do you want Dresses?" I asked her "I want you to drop out of the show." She said "OK look Girly I hate you just as much as the rest of them do I'm not gonna help you win." I told her

"Oh I know that and I also know that as far as any one else knows they aren't your friends." She told me "They're not." I answered "Then don't help them if they lose nothing's gonna happen to you you didn't take the bet." She said "I hate you more then I them." I told her "Fine," She answered " I tried to be nice about this but you leave me no choice if you don't quit I'll stick these around school and put them on the school website." She said holding up pictures of me from when I was fat and ugly.

"Where did you get those?" I asked "Truman he still had some but didn't use them cause he was too scared of your little warriors but I know better." Lindsy said by the look on her face I could tell she knew I was defeated. "You know in a way I'm actually happy you're the one who signed up. If you quit on them they won't think any thing of it." She said before she left.

I walked into Falafel Phil's nervous they may not be my friends but I had promissed to do this and I didn't wanna let them down. "Hey Megan sit down." Eddie said "We were just talking about what we were gonna make Lindsy wear to school Monday after you win the Talent show tomorrow night." Jerry said "Right now it's between a lobster and rat." Jack laughed "I still think we should send her as a text book." Milton said as they all kept laughing "Megan what do you think?" Kim asked

"Guys I need to tell you something." I said looking at my hands folded on the table. "What is it?" Jack asked "I'm not doing the show." I said still not looking up "What?!" They all asked in sync "Why?" Kim asked "I'm just not OK? I don't want to can't we just leave it at that?!" I yelled getting up and storming out. Jack ran out after me "Hey Megan!" He called "Leave me alone!" I yelled at him not turning around "Hey." He said grabbing my arm and stopping me

"This isn't like you. You don't agree to do something in the first place but when you do agree with something you fallow through." He said, I didn't say anything "Megan talk to me." He said "We're friends." I looked at him with sad eyes "She has the pictures Jack, Truman gave them to her." I said "Don't you try and do any thing or something OK cause we both know you'll have them help you and the last thing I want is any of them knowing my secret." I said to him "So please just promise me you won't try and get them back." I said to him he nodded "I'm sorry Jack." Was the last thing I said before I walked away.

That night I walked into the school gym a little late Lindsy was just finishing up her song, I was suposes to be last after her. I saw the guys all standing there but they didn't see me. "I guess she really isn't coming." said Kim "Yeah you know I really thought this was it you know that we were finally all friends." Jerry said "Guy's don't worry it's not like the emberassing pictures of us in ridiculous costumes will fallow us the rest of our lives right?" Asked Milton they all gave him a look

"Sorry" Milton said "This is all Megan's fault." I heard eddie say "No it's not guys we made this stupid bet not her." Jack defended me "He's right Megan warrned us we shouldn't have made it." Kim said that's when Lindsy came from back stage to talk to them "Well well looks like your little singer didn't show up." She said "Wrong again." I finally spoke up they all turned to see me with suprise "Megan?!" Kim asked me in shook "I couldn't let you guys down friends or not." I said "Oh and Lindsy while you were here I broke into your locker and burned all the photos." I told her before she could say anything. That's when the MP called me up to perform. before I went up i said to the guys "This is mostly about you from when we first met." I said I walked up onto stage and my music started playing.

**(if you wanna listen to how the song is suposse to sound heres a link) watch?v=OuVDBwBkofY **

You think you know me

But you don't know me  
You think you own me

But you can't control me

You look at me

And there's just one thing that you see  
So listen to me  
Listen to me

You push me back  
I'll push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I'll scream at you  
Louder, Louder  
I'm dangerous so I'm warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
That you don't know me

You think you got me  
But you don't get me  
You think you want me  
But you don't know what  
You're getting into  
There's so much more to me then  
What you think you see  
So listen to me  
Just listen to me

You push me back  
I'll push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I'll scream at you  
Louder, Louder  
I'm dangerous so I'm warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
That you don't know me

And the longer that you stay  
The ice is melting  
And the pain feels okay  
It feels okay (hey)

You push me back  
I'll push you back  
You scream at me  
I'll scream at you  
Louder (x9)

You push me back  
I'll push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I'll scream at you  
Louder, Louder  
I'm dangerous so I'm warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
And I don't have to  
I think you know me

When I stopped singing the crowd cheered loudly. The MP came back on stage "OK everyone I think it's pretty clear who this years winner is congratultions Megan Watson!" He shouted into the mic. The whole crowd cheered when he handed me my trophy. All the guys came up onstage with me and despite myself I hugged all of them. Monday morning came around and me and the guys were all standing at the school door waiting for Lindsy. "I can't wait to see this." Kim said already laughing "I know right this is gonna be awesome." Jerry said excited "I got my camera ready." Milton said "This was the best idea we had how'd you come up with it Megan?" Jack asked me "Oh it just sort of came to me." I answered that was when Lindsy came into the hall way in a giant donate costume. The whole hall way pointed and laughed. "Looks like you're the star after all Lindsy!" I called as she ran down the hall. Yep this whole thing was deffinatally worth it.

**I hope you liked it I would like to say I don't own the rights to any of those songs 2 of them belong to nickelodeon and 1 to abc Family. I want to put the most emphasis on the last song cause I wanted that to really say something about Megan as a person and about her feelings towards the Warriors. Remember writers LOVE Reviews so let me know what you thought! **


	28. Chapter 28 Buddyguards

**Buddyguards**

I was in the dojo with Eddie Milton and Rudy. Milton Eddie and I were practicing on the bo staffs and Rudy was meditating. "Ome, ome" He kept saying louder and louder "OME!" He almost yelled the 3 of us shared a look "I got this one." Edie said "What are you doing?" Eddie asked "I'm becoming one with the universe." Rudy said "I am now a master of meditation."Since when?" I asked

"Since I got this magical meditaion ring, it changes colour with my mood. Been in my family for 3 generations." Rudy answered "Uh oh that's not good." He said looking at his ring "I think that green colour means I'm gasy." "It just turned blue." Pointed out Milton "Yeah it did." Said Rudy "Come on guys sit enjoy my new meditation zone." Rudy invited us the guys sat down

"Um no thanks your meditation style well sucks." I said "Oh and you know every thing about meditation?" Rudy asked "I'm a hippie of course I know every thing about meditation." I said "Just sit down" he said I did so "Look I got my water fall my bonzi tree I even installed a speaker aove me so I can listen to my meditation music." Rudy said "Should be peaceful." I nodded Rudy hit the play on the remote and then loud music started playing to our shock.

It made Rudy spaz out and roll over on the floor "What the heck was that!?" He screamed that's when Jack and Jerry walked in "That is Kung Fu Lightning." Jack said "Greatest band ever we're listening to the CD on your sterio. Sorry." Jerry said "Well get it out of there and put my meditation CD back in." Rudy told him Jerry went to do so "You guys actually like that band?" I asked

"Yeah it's awesome!" Answered Jack "Are you kidding they are a disgrace to Rock music." I said "Of course you'd say that." Jack said "Isn't Kung Fu Lightning doing a concert here in Sea Ford?" Milton asked "Yes they are and we're gonna stand in line for as long as it takes to get tickets." Jerry said smugly as Jack tossed him a sleeping bag "My mom won't let me go to concerts unless the characters are in big padded suites and on ice skates" Eddie said

"Alright well see you guys later." Jerry said before he and Jack left "Come on Eddie let's go get a corn dog." Said Milton "You coming Megan?" Eddie asked "Vegitarian." I said "But I have nothing better to do so sure why not?" I said with a shrug. Later that day Eddie Milton Rudy and I walked into Falafel Phil's with Tottsie who Rudy apperanty was watching for Phil and had dragged me in to helping cause I actually know something about animals.

Rudy was going on about girls or something he'd used for and I grabbed a note Phil had left. "Here's the note from Phil with Tottsie's feeding instructions." I said "Crumple this note in to a ball and put it in her food bowl." I read I shrugged and did as the note said. That's when an old man walked in and went up to Eddie who was standing behind the counter "I'll have my usual the #3 with bobba ganosh poppers." He asked Rudy got up and said

"Sorry sir the resturants closed for the week." Rudy told him "Guess I'll try that new place Falafel Franko's." The old guy said as he walked out "Hold on sir have a seat your order will be right up." Milton told him the old guy smiled and sat down. "Milton what are you doing?" Eddie asked slightly panicked "Yeah this is crazy." I said "Guys a loyal customer if he goes to Frankos's he'll realize how bad Phil's food is. Come on people these gonoshes won't baba themselves!" Milton said heading into the kitchen

"Well I'm out." I said "Come on Megs Phil needs our help" Eddie said "No he doesn't losing one customer won't end his buisness." I said "You know while you guys do that I'm gonna meditate and try to get my ring from blue to purple." Rudy said "That's my love colour I can decide which of my ladies to- Tottsie!" Rudy screamed in a panic when he saw that Tottsie eat his paper with phone numbers on it. I laughed.

The next day I walked into Phil's with Jack and Jerry to see it packed and Eddie, Rudy and Milton working. "Two pigs in the hot tub make them cry!" Rudy shouted to the kitchen "Two pigs in the hot tub cryin'." Milton said handing Rudy the food "Wow you guys are really making a go of it how did you get al these people in here?" Jack asked as me and Jerry sat down

"Well once Milton changed the 40 year old oil in the frier the food started tasting like you know food." Eddie said walking away "So any luck with those tickets?" I asked "You really wanna know?" Jerry asked "No not really." I answered "We have nothing thanks to Jerry." Jack said "You know I'll tell you one thing if Izzy were here right now I'd walk right up to him and tell him that his two biggest fans don't have tickets." Jerry said

"Dude dude you're gonna get that chance that's him sitting right there." Jack said pointing across the room to a guy dressed weired like a wanna be rock star "Poser." I muttered under my breath "Are you kidding?" Jerry asked in awe "See what you got." Jack said sending Jerry up to talk to him. I pulled out my phone and set it to video camera "What are you doing?" Jack asked "Making sure this train wreck ends up on the school website." I answered while Jerry was bombing out Jack went up to talk to Izzy.

I got up to. "Um hi I'm Jack this is my friend Jerry he's a little bit of a freak." Jack said "Oh good we'll get along fine then I'm king of the freaks check it out I'm wearing a bowling shoe and a roller skate but the strange thing is when I left the hotel I was wearing slippers." he said I rose an eye brow looked at the guys and said simply "I like him." Before I sat down "What? Yesterday you said he was a horrible disgrace to music." Jack said

"That was before I met him and realized he was crazy. I love people like that. Not that it make s a difference Your music is a total rip off every other rock star in history and I consider it a disgrace to music but your kinda cool." I said "And this is our friend Megan." Jack said "Oh I'm not there friend I just hang out with them." I said "S what can I do for you mates?" Izzy asked us "Go on guys ask him." I said "Uh can we have tickets to your show?" Jerry asked nervous "Absolutly not you got some nerve asking me for tickets If I give you tickets then I've got to give every one tickets and then were does it end?" He asked freaking out. The guys started backing away slowly "Sorry man we're...we're big fans." Jack said

"Oh well then in that case of course you can have tickets here." Izzy said handing them a card "Here call my manager. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to either go skate or bowl." He said leaving. "You know what I like about him he's just a regular guy." Jerry said Jack and I both gave him a look "Dude look it's his phone." Jack said picking it up "Hey! Hey Izzy!" Jack yelled as he and Jerry ran out of the resteraunt. I just rolled my eyes and let them go.

Later that day I was sitting in Phil's place listening to Rudy yell at Milton "Were is my wood chuck in a sleeping bag?!" Rudy yelled at him "I don't even know what that means!" Milton yelled back "I don't know what it means either but I want my ding dang Falafel Balls!" Shouted Rudy "Eddie the drive throw has been backed up all morning." Rudy told Eddie "You don't have a drive throw." I said "I keep giving food to someone out the kitchen window." Rudy said nervous

"Rudy your meditation ring is red what does that mean?" Eddie noticed "It means that I'm under a lot of stress. Or that I'm pregnant either way if my water breaks you're driving me to the hospital!" Rudy yelled "You know you could help us Megan." Rudy yelled at me "Yeah I could but it's much more fun to watch this blow up in your faces." I said "Why don't we just quit?" Eddie asked "We can't quit Phil would lose all of his buisness to Falafel Franko's." Rudy said I rolled my eyes that's when Milton came out of the kitchen with a big box. "Guys check it out I just found an auto matic Falafel Ball Maker." He said

"Sweet plug it in." Said Eddie "Wow hold on will a machine hand craft falafel balss with the sam love and care an time that our customers have come to expect from us?" Rudy asked as I leaned over and read the op of the box "Say's here that it makes 1,000 balls an hour." I said "Lets plug that bad boy in!" Rudy said. Later I walked back into Phil's to see Milton looking like a blown up Falafel Ball

"What happened?" I asked Rudy was about to explain but cut him off "You know what on second thought I don't really wanna know." I said "I am just going to leave." I said before I walked out. Later when I had came back Rudy explained that he needed to find his ring that was in one of the Falafel balls. "Why don't you make like a contest or something: Who ever finds the ring get 100 dollars.

Then people will be breaking down the door just to find it for you." I said wanting this whole fiasco t be over. They took my idea and Rudy was going around asking he customers if they found it yet. "This doesn't make sense we've sold every falafel ball we made!" Milton said "Not that one." eddie said pointing to a ball sitting in the middle if the floor. How did we not see it before?

"My ring must be in there." Rudy said just as Tottsie walked out of the kitchen "Don't you dare you bearded falafel eater." Rudy said to her before she eat the ball. I was in the dojo with Milton and Eddie "Tell me again why Rudy took Tottsie to his office." Eddie said "He wanted to be sure he was there when she went so he knew were to look." Milton explained. "But don't worry e put a lot of news paper all over his floor." Milton said "Well I'm leaving see yeah later." I said walking out of the dojo.

**No Ones POV **

Jack and Jerry were with Izzy in the dojo rocking out after the show. "Can we help you?" Jack asked when he noticed an old man with a large stick. "Oh no he's with me my shofer the wizard." Izzy said "Yeah the wizard." Said Jerry "Any ways guys before I go could give my number to that fisty brunet friend of yours?" Izzy asked "You mean Megan?" Jerry asked "Yeah that one." he said "She called you a horrible disgrace to music who ripps off classic rockers." Jack said "Exactly I love the fisty ones." Izzy said "OK then" Jack said "So yeah nice meating you Izzy look us p next time you're here in Sea Ford" Jack said "Absolutly I'm keeping in touch with you two chaps." Izzy said shaking both their hands. he turned to the old guy "Alright Cedric you ready? I'm ready. Let's go." He said before the old guy taped his stick and they disapeared in a cloud of smoke. "Did they just?" Jack started "Yeah we totally should have gone with them." said Jerry

**No I don't plan to actually persue any relationship with Megan and Izzy that was just for fun. And I am also aware that Izzy is probablly supose to be much older then Megan but like I said it was just a little thing I did for fun. I hope you liked it Please please please let me know what you thought in reviews it makes me much more eager to write. Thanks for reading and DON'T FORGET TO BE AWESOME! (if you know where that's from let me know)**


	29. Chapter 29

**OK so I assume that if your reading this then you are aware of the kind of person Megan is. And we all know that Megan hates a lot of things. So for anyone of you who watches victorious I'm sure by now you have noted the simalerities between Megan and Jade. And I would like to note that I picture Megan as exactly what Liz Gillies looks like on the show. So if you would like to see a video talking about stuff Megan hates fallow this link and I will post one of the 6 I have with my next few chapters! **

watch?v=gWomiAMh1A0


	30. Chapter 30 Kim Of Kong

**Kim Of Kong **

I walked into the dojo with Jack not really listening to him talk about the time he'd been spending with nerds at the arcade. "You know I'm not listening right?" I asked him "yeah" he said simply before he went to talk about it with Kim. I heard Kim say something to him about sparing with Milton and I started listening. "Jack you're the only other black belt in this dojo. I wanna be challenged." She said

"That's not true Megan's a black belt. Why don't you spar with her." Jack pointed out "Did I just hear someone suggest I have a fight with Blondie?" I asked smiling. I loved the idea of sparing with Kim. I had conections for her at the emergency room. "Oh no you just go change in the locker room." Kim said. Jack rose an eyebrow at her "Oh what like she doesn't scare you." I heard Kim say. I smiled and leaned against the arch way to the dojo.

Kim and Jack went onto the mat "Wow you guys are sparing?" Jerry asked, and he for some reason had a lizard on his shoulder. Kim nodded "Does Milton know about this?" Jerry asked "Yes! Yes he does!" Milton yelled from the changing rooms with a bathrobe on. "Guys we should wait for Rudy he'll wanna see this." Eddie said "OK so I have big announcement!" I said.

"Hey Krupnick take that robe off and get out here!" I yelled for him he came out in his gee. "OK so guys now how it was my birthday last month." I started "Yeah." they all shrugged "And that it was my 16th birthday?" I asked them "NO!" they said at the same time "Yeah well it was. So any way's since I'm 16 I am taking my driving test in a few days so I do not want any of you bothering me with any of your stupid little friendship issues! 'Kay?" I asked "OK." They all agreed.

Later we were all waiting and watching for Jack and Kims sparing. Rudy was standing there with his camera "Finally a match between two real karate students instead a bunch of guzells blindly fighting in the pajamas." Rudy said "No offence." he said to the guys "Oh no." said Jerry "None taken" Eddie "I love guzels" Milton finished. I rose an eyebrow at him "Except you Megan." he said clear nerves in his voice

"And you're pretty too" he said I smiled. Jack gave Rudy a look "Oh what like she doesn't scare you." he defended "OK Jack remember give me everything you got." Kim said to him "Kim are you sure you wanna do this?" Jack asked. That's when Kim through a punch at him and he ducked. "OK then." he said. The fight wasn't very long. It ended when Kim flipped him. I was surprised, not that Kim wasn't good or anything, but there was zero doubt in my mind that Jack was better.

Jak was a good sport about losing he high fived her before she ran into the locker rooms. The 4 of us went up to talk to him "Enjoy her while you have her Jack it's only a matter of tim till she throws you out like an old sock." Milton said melo dramatically before leaving.

"Wow Jack she beat you." Jerry said "Sometimes you gotta expect the unexpected." Jack sid winking. "Oh I speak guy. He let her win didn't he?" I said to the guys. They nodded. "Well I gotta go studie I'll see you later." I said before I left. Later I was at the library were it was quite studying when Kim came up to me furious. "Blondie what did I say this morning?" I asked her

"Oh I think you're gonna wanna hear this. This morning Jack let me win!" She said angery "Yeah I know." I whispered "How do you know?" "I speak guy." I said "Look Blondie I have my drivers test I'm studying my hand book leave me alone." I hissed in a whisper

"Did you know he let me win cause I'm a girl?" She asked me "He...What?" I asked angery "That's right now are you gonna help me?" Kim asked. I slamed my hand book closed and stood up "Oh you know I am!" I said before the two of us stormed down to the arcade.

When we didn't find him there we ended up finding him in the court yard. "BREWER!" I yelled when I saw him. I went up to him, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pinned hi to the wall. "YOU LET BLONDIE WIN THIS MORNIG CAUSE SHE'S A GIRL!" I yelled at him "Maybe." He answered "I am so mad right now. You don't even wanna know how much this is gonna hurt you." I said. Then I let him go.

"And I'm not gonna do it right now." I said "Why?" He and Kim asked at the same time "I want it take you by surprise." I said to him "Now go before I change my mind." I thretened. "What you got planned?" Kim asked me

"We have to beat ho=im at his own game. He loves that video game at the arcade. Let's crush him there." I said "Perfect you're great video games." Kim said "Yeah Blondie here's the thing is I have my drivers test to study for so you're gonna have to do it." I told her "What?" She asked me "Look you wanna fair fight out him this is the way to get it." I told her.

Later that week I had the best possible day cause I passed my drivers test. I ran straight to the arcade to tell Jack and Kim. When I got there contest was over and Jack and Kim were talking. "Hey guess who has a Drivers Licence!" I sang happily "Awesome job Megs!" Jack said "So Blondie did you crush Brewer in the contest?" I asked her "No he beat me fair and square." She answered "You know nothing about revenge." I said before I left.

**I know really short there just wasn't much of a story line for her with this. And there is a reason as to why Megan I 16 with a drivers licence cause that is gonna come into play later in the story. I hope you liked it. Leave me a review on what you thought! BTW link for stuff Megan hates! (copy and past it)**

watch?v=006NlPRjsxs


	31. Chapter 31 Dojo Day Afternoon

**OK first. I know I brooke my promis I'm SO SORRY! I was grounded from the internet and then my computer wasn't working, it was all a big mess. I'm gonna try to post more. Second I know this is an old episode but I really wanted to do this one so let's just pretend it's not please. I'll get Kickin' it Old School up soon as I can! **

**Dojo Day Afternoon **

"Alright guy's stand back" Jack said, we all stepped back and he karate chopped the board "Okay was there a reason for this I've seen it a thousand times" I said boredly from beside Kim "Wait for it" he said, he blew and the brick's holding it crumbled to dust "Woah" We all said in sync "Man I'll give you a million buck's if you can do that to my cello" Eddie said, he then popped his collar "Playa's don't play the cello" he said "Well you're not a playa" Milton said mock popping his tank top

"I will be when I get rid of that dang cello" Eddie exclaimed "I'm going to get a smoothie" he said walking out, we suddenly heard some commotion coming from Rudy's office "What's going on in there?" Milton asked "Rudy's toilet's clogged again, you'd think he'd learn from the first time" I replied, Rudy then walked out looking very exausted "Poor Murtle, I almost lost her. Twice I had to plunge her back to life" he said shaking "How do you know if the toilet's a boy or a girl?" Jerry asked curiously

"Well you take the top off the tank you reach your arm in and feel around..." "Stop!" Milton shouted cutting him off "I think I'd rather hear about this in an awkward conversation with my father" he said covering his ears "Rudy focus, the new owner of the mall's gonna be here any minute" Kim said "Yeah I'll see you guy's later" I said about to walk out only to get dragged back by Rudy "No way missy you're doing this with us" he said, I groaned loudly and flopped down on the mat "Hey! You guy's gotta check these out!" Eddie shouted, I stayed where I was as a form of protest

"These brochures are all over the place, this new owners making some big changes" he said...okay I was a lil bit interested "Wow they finally moved the baby changing area out of the food court, and if yah ask me? That was a big step in the right direction" Kim said relieved "No way they're bringing in a captain corndog!" Eddie shouted "Oh snap that's a classy joint. Yeah my sister got married in a captain corndog, the captain walked her down the plank himself" Jerry said "Wow look at that a huge new parking lot" Milton said "Wait where's our dojo?" Rudy asked "There's a parking lot where our dojo should be!" Eddie exclaimed "What?" I said darkly, Eddie brought me a leaflet and I found it to be true.

Later on I was meeting the new owner and his son...they were obvious kiss asses "Arthur you go make some friends while Rudy and I talk" Mr Turner told Arthur, he kissed his dad's ass all the way to the office "Hey I'm Jack" Jack said introducing himself "So what do you losers do all day sit around and pretend know karate?" Arthur asked snidely while doing some weird move "Pretend to know karate? Check this out" Jerry said moving forward, he got into position before moving back again

"Go ahead an show 'em Jack" he said, Jack rolled his eyes and kicked the head off a dummy "That was nothing, you guy's wanna see some real karate moves. Watch this" Arthur said taking the staff from Milton, he swirled the stick wildly and knocked all the trophy's off the shelf "Uh oh" he said, he tossed the stick to Milton who caught it and Rudy ran out of the office "What was that?" he asked "I can't believe it sir that kid just busted up all your trophy's" Arthur said innocently while motioning to Milton

"Milton you are in big trouble" Rudy said "What? It wasn't Milton it was Arthur" Jack said "Oh well accidents happen" Rudy said shrugging it off, I rose my eyebrow at Rudy "Thank you for showing us that that place is a dangerous spot to keep the trophy's" he said "Now everybody give our newest member a Bobby Wasabi welcome" Rudy announced and he, Arthur and Mr Turner clapped.

I was in the dojo with Kim, Eddie, Milton and Jerry who were training, only Kim was going really rough on Eddie "Kim take it easy" he exclaimed "I'm sorry I'm just tired of being looked at as just another pretty face" she said irritatedly "Welcome to my world sister" Jerry said, I rolled my eyes "I mean what's the point of becoming a reporter for the school T.V station when Margaret Port thinks I'm just another 'air head southern bell' who can't do real news" she said, I sighed "Oh poor Blondie isn't your life so hard." i said sarcastically. "You poor thing I mean you have to deal with being pretty _and _well liked. Man that must be rough." I continued rolling my eyes. I suddenly heard loud annoying laughter behind me

"Oh my god you guy's should have seen what we just did, it was awesome. It was like taking candy from a baby" Arthur said still laughing, Jack looked peeved "That's what you actually did Arthur, took candy from a baby" he stated, Jerry took a piece of the candy "What? Candy always taste's better when it's taken form a baby" he said chewing, Jack ran into Rudy's office to discuss some things and Arthur approached me "So how about going out with me later?" he asked putting his arm around my shoulders, I glared and flipped him. I got on one knee to talk to him on the floor. "Okay I let you bust up the trophy's but now i'ma bust up your face" I said going for him, but the other's held me back.

The next day we all headed into the dojo to see a dummy with a red bow on top of it "What's this?" Jack asked "It's a gift. I know I've been a bit of a jerk, I realized it when your friend tried to kill me" Arthur said pointing at me "A little bit of a jerk? That's like saying Jerry's a little bit confused" I replied "What? Wait what did I miss? I'm confused" Jerry said, I groaned "Look to show you guy's I'm not all bad I bought you this new state of the art punching dummy" Arthur exclaimed

"You know what Arthur? Maybe I had you wrong, that was a pretty cool move" Jack said "Alright, now I think I should be the one to break this bad boy in" Jerry said standing in front of the dummy, he punched it in the face and a boxing glove shot out of the dummies stomach and punched Jerry in his own stomach, he fell down groaning and my eyes widened. Even I didn't find that funny. "See I told you guy's it was a punching dummy? Get it?" Arthur asked laughing,

I helped Jerry up "That's it" Jack said going for him, I held him back by the shoulder's "Brewer don't you promised Rudy remember?" I asked, he sighed and fell back, "But I didn't." I said about to go for him. "No Megs you hit him once all ready." kim said "I wanna turn." She said going for him. And so the chain continued till Milton asked why Jack couldn't just do it. "Come on guys let's just start practice." Jack said "Woah woah woah Jack, I got this. Since Rudy's not around I outrank everyone, I'll lead the class" Arthur said "Are you nuts? you don't outrank Jack" Eddie said "Oh I don't outrank him? If you guy's haven't noticed, I'm a green belt" Arthur said motioning to the green belt he had tied around his waist

"Yeah because your daddy bought it for you" Kim replied "Look Jack you don't know anything about karate, you're nothing but a scrawny little skate rat." Arthur said,

"Yeah? Well you're nothing but a spoilt, little, poser" Jack said walking towards him while he stepped back, the guy's and I laughed as Jack started to walk away "Poser huh? That's it" Arthur exclaimed, he went for Jack, the latter then proceded to through Arthur though the wall. "You're gonna be sorry you did that!" Arthur shouted, I laughed "What is going on?" I stood up straight at the sound of Mr Turner's voice "It's a good thing you're here dad I was just praying and eating my vitamins when Jack threw me through a wall" Arthur lied, Jack looked down

"We had a deal Rudy, you said this was a warm safe environment where Arthur could learn karate and make friends" Mr Turner said upset "Jack, did you throw Arthur into the wall of friendship?" Rudy asked, we all nodded and Rudy pulled Arthur out of the wall "They don't do that to just anyone, they must really like you" Rudy said "Don't you Jack?" he asked Jack while giving him a small glare "Rudy I didn't wanna fight him he just came right at me" Jack defended "He came at you you came at him it's like a big comin 'atcha party" Rudy said, we all fake laughed but Mr Turner was glaring at Rudy "Okay back to training you lovable scamps" Rudy said, we all walked away and I bit my lip nervously

"Rudy this is unacceptable, I want Jack thrown out of your dojo" Mr Turner demanded "What?" we all asked in sync "By-bye Jack" Arthur said snidely, Rudy turned to Mr Turner "I'm sorry I can't do that" he said "Okay then. You have 2 hours to get out, you're standing on the site of my new parking lott" Mr Turner declared before heading out with Arthur.

"Jack put your stuff down you're not leaving" Rudy said, Jack was cleaning out his locker and leaving so our dojo wouldn't get bulldozed "If I don't leave you guy's lose the dojo, I'm not gonna let that happen" he said, he started walking but Rudy stopped him "No you're not going. Sometimes in life a man has to decided what's really important" Rudy said, he saw 2 guy's take his toilet away "Hey not my toilet take the boy instead" he begged "Rudy" Milton exclaimed "Well I'm sorry but you've never sat on her" Rudy whined "Look we're not gonna take this man, we're gonna fight the power yo" Jerry said, I nodded and Jack dropped his bag

"Jerry's right, we gotta fight back. Like that guy on Minor avenue that chained himself to the old oak tree so they wouldn't cut it down" Jack said "He stood his ground and saved that tree" Kim said "Yeah until it fell down in a storm crushed my aint Ferda's house and now she's moved into my room" Milton said angrily, I chuckled. "Well this sounds like my area of expertise." I said.

"You know what? You guy's are onto something. What Turner's doing is wrong and we gotta fight back" Rudy said "What are you sayin Rudy?" Jerry asked curiously "I'm saying they can't knock down the dojo if I'm chained to that post" he replied "And I'm going to fight for as long as it take's so chain me up" he said, they all cheered "I'll do it too" I declared "I don't know Megs" Rudy said hesitantly "Too bad I'm doing it. you guys are not steeling my thing without me." I said heading over to the post.

I was chained to the post but I was sat on the counter reading a magazine, Rudy was complaining already and I knew it would be a long day "Rudy it's only been 3 minutes" Jack said "Yeah well if it's such a great story why don't you cover it yourself?" I heard Kim shout, I turned my head as far as I could in time to see her hang up the phone

"That was Margaret trying to give me another lame story to cover" she explained "What was the story?" I asked not caring at all. "Big news in the cafeteria, apparently taco Tuesday is becoming fajita Friday" she announced, Eddie then got hungry and went to leave but the Jerry told him it was like giving up "Well eventually we're gonna need something to eat" Kim pointed out "You know the air vent connects with the nail salon, those ladies are always snacking on something" Eddie said "Yeah but who's skinny enough to fit through that vent?" I asked, we all looked at Milton.

After only 5 minutes I finished my magazine "Hey look Turner just showed up with some people" Jack said, lucky for me I could see through the window "Attention dojo squatters, you have 5 minutes to get out before we bring in a wrecking ball" Turner announced "You don't scare us Turner!" Rudy shouted "That whole bringing in a wrecking ball thing, it's the oldest trick in the book" he said reasuringly , I glanced outside to see they really were bringing in a wrecking ball "Hey Shorty they just brought in the wrecking ball" I said annoyed

"What unchain me you fools" Rudy exclaimed "We can't you gave the key to Milton" Jerry said "But it can't end like this, I never sat in a hot tub full of pudding" Rudy said, I sighed and heard a bunch of 'knock it down's' coming from outside, Kim ran out to outshine Margaret or something and I was beginning to wonder where Milton was "In 2 minutes we're turning this place into a parking lott" Mr Turner said "I'm going out there" Jerry said, he left the building and somehow the dude got all the crowd cheering 'Wasabi',

the ball suddenly started swinging and Jerry ran back in "Arthur's lost it you guy's, a few more swing's and this dojo's history" he said nervously "What are we gonna do?" Eddie asked "I got this" I heard Jack say before running out "Hey Megs?" I heard Rudy shout "What?" I called back "Just in case it happens, just wanted to say I know w've had our differences but I love yah just as much as every other student in this dojo." Rudy said, "Yah, great, thanks." I replied before staring through the window again, I saw both Jack and Arthur start fighting over the bulldozer key's but the ball was still swinging our way, and soon enough it would hit the dojo, Eddie stayed with Rudy while Jerry sat on the counter with me,

we were prepared for it but no impact or sound of a crash came, I looked out the window to see Jack had stopped the bulldozer, I sighed in relief and Mr Turner came running in "Is everyone okay in here?" he asked "Look Turner you win, just go ahead and take your dojo back, put up your parking lott but you know what? We're proud and we will hold our head's high" Rudy exclaimed, I heard the sound of chains clinking and I turned around on the beam and onto my feet, the chains fell down and I stepped out of them like Rudy

"Really? Hand's over the head that's all it took" Rudy said annoyed, Jack came in dragging Arthur "I think this belongs to you?" he said motioning to Arthur, "Arthur how could you do something like this? I've given you everything" Mr Turner said quite disappointed with his son

"Maybe that's the problem" I suggested "What do you mean?" Mr Turner asked "Well this dojo might not be much but it's built on the principles of discipline and respect, a couple of things Arthur obviously doesn't have" Rudy answered "Oh blah blah blah can we just knock down the little dump now dad?" Arthur asked his father "No, he's right" Mr Turner said "I'm sorry Rudy, your Dojo can stay" Mr Turner said, they all had a large group hug. "I still don't hug!" I said to them. "Arthur get in the car. You're grounded" Mr Turner said angrily, Arthur looked very confused

"Grounded? What does that even mean?"he asked "I think you're about to find out, by-bye Arthur" Jack said and Mr Turner dragged his son out of the Dojo "Jack what you did was incredible" Rudy said, I nodded "Wasn't just me, we all did it" he said "Wait a minute, has anyone seen the String Bean?" I asked noticing Milton was gone, they all looked up to the vent's and shrugged "Maybe he's still up there" Jerry suggested pointing at the vent, I nodded with a shrug.

**I hope you liked it any ways! Please let me know what you though in coments! **


End file.
